Le parchemin perdu
by Yepa
Summary: En écrivant un parchemin très explicite sur ces sentiments pour Harry Potter pendant le dernier cours de potion, Drago n'avait pas en tête qu’il le laisserai tomber. Que Ron, cette adorable fouine allait le ramasser. Et encore moins que cela déclencherait
1. Chapter 1

Le parchemin perdu

Chapitre 1 : C'est la catastrophe !

_Dernière semaine à Poudlard_

Si tout avait été normal, Drago aurait été fou de joie d'enfin quitter Poudlard (Il ne s'appellait tout de même pas Granger, les cours tout les jours, très peu pour lui). Oui mais si tout avait été normal, Drago ne serait pas tombé amoureux de Potter non plus.

Et là, ben là, ça allait être la dernière semaine qu'il verrait sa tête de balafré et ça Drago avait du mal à gérer. Les ASPICS ne l'effrayait même pas autant que cette situation. Preuve de sa perdition !

Se transformer en elfe de maison pour lui servir à jamais semblait être une bonne idée…Merlin, il devait être en train de devenir fou. De toute façon avec Granger dans les environs, il était peu probable que Potter s'enquiquine d'un elfe de maison, soupira Drago faisant fi de son orgueil malmené _(un elfe de maison ? t'es pas un peu fou ? mon pauvre tu vires blablabla….)_ et pis il voyait très mal Potter donné un baiser sulfureux à un elfe de maison, quoique, si c'était le cas il avait tout ces chances _(Quoi ? encore ? au niveau d'un elfe de maison maintenant ? mais ou va-t-on ? blablabla)_

C'est donc un Drago en plein dans sa rêverie, qui dès 7h du matin, descendit de son lit très confortable de préfet en chef pour traîner son sublime corps dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Il se sentait affreusement mélancolique. Il ne pouvait pas décemment pas aller se traîner devant Potter pour le supplier de l'emmener avec lui, ou qu'il aille, même au diable quand même ! Si ! Merlin, ou était donc son honneur ? Mmmm sans doute mort avec son père pardi !

Tout distrait, Drago ne vit pas qu'il n'avait pas tourné le bouton actionnant l'eau chaude, et c'est donc un blondinet hurlant, crachotant, jurant et maudissant, plus blanc que la normale qui sortir en trompe de sa douche. Il s'écroula sur le tapis de sa moquette verte en respirant profondément….Décidément, ces matinées commençaient toujours de la même façon. Un peu plus et il se lasserai….

_Salle de Potions, une heure et demi plus tard_

Drago s'assit à sa place habituelle. Dernier banc de la rangée serpentarde.

Pile poil pour avoir le sixième banc gryffondor dans son champ de vision. Parfait pour jeter des coups d'œil langoureux sans être vu par le principal intéressé. Il était encore l'un des premiers, fallait bien ça pour voir Potter et sa bande de cloportes arriver. Heureusement pour lui, ces derniers semblaient avoir des places attitrées, lui il avait dû se battre pendant trois cours d'affilées pour mettre dans la tête de ces tonneaux vides que cette place était attitré a Drago Angel Malefoy.

Enfin, une Hermione fébrile entra _(elle devait penser être en retard),_ suivit d'un Weasley rouge _(sans doute d'avoir trop couru)_ et d'un Potter pire que débraillé. Ces deux là étaient les pires gryffondors jamais répertoriés. Potter mille fois pire que Weasley a moins que ce soit la coiffure en pétard qui donnait cet effet là ?

Sa chemise blanche, sous sa robe pas fermée, était déboutonnée, laissant voir deux clavicules prononcées et bronzées, ce qui fit enrager Drago _(où elle est ta pudeur ?)_. La cravate a peine jetée sur les épaules et une moitié du col de la chemise repliée à l'intérieur. Les cheveux ? Aucun sens. Le pompon, c'était la tartine dans la bouche et la confiture de fraise au coin de la lèvre. Drago hésitait entre exaspération ou aller l'habiller correctement _(la guerre ne l'avait pas changé pour ça)._ Bien sûr, il en profiterai pour effleurer ce cou mat et cette nuque absolument divine. Il baiserai ces clavicules graciles et passera enfin une main dans ces cheveux ténébreux. Il finirai par l'arracher sa tartine pour la remplacer par sa bouche, elle qui avait beaucoup plus besoin que cette stupide tartine à la confiture de fraise d'être bouffé par lui.

Drago, toute à sa contemplation, ne remarqua pas que le trio s'était déjà assis et que Ron _(c'est lui le fouineur ma parole !)_ le regardait bizarrement. Ce dernier lui lança un regard goguenard signé Weasley quand il l'aperçut, il secoua Potter et lui chuchota sans doute des paroles mauvaises à l'oreille. Drago rougissant, s'agita quelque peu sur sa chaise. Faudra qu'il se contrôle _un peu mieux_.

Potter se retourna et le regarda en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur et se pencha pour murmurer sa réponse à Weasley. Ils se retournèrent alors pour regarder Drago et lui couler un regard méchant que Drago leur rendit bien d'ailleurs _(les gryffondors sont tous trèès cons. Quand est ce qu'ils comprendront ? Lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'embrasser Potter toute la journée, le baiser toute la nuit ou se faire baiser au choix, rigoler aux bourdes de Weasley et se faire engueuler par Granger. Pffffff bande de dégénérés sans cervelles ! Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre)_

Mais cet échange très instructif fut interrompu par une envolée de capes et de cheveux gras.

Rogue avait fait son entrée.

-« Taisez-vous _(comme s'ils parlaient !)_. Je sais très bien que vils fainéants que vous êtes _(regards méprisants vers les gryffondors hihihi)_ vous pensiez qu'aujourd'hui vous n'auriez pas cours sous prétexte que les ASPICS commencent cet après midi. Et bien vous aviez tous faux. Vous pouvez dire à vos collègues gryffondors qui n'ont pas daignés se présenter que cette absence sera prise en compte _(grognements énervés des griffy présents héhéhé)._ Ce cours est un cours de révisions pour votre épreuve de potion demain, ce n'est pas comme si vous en aviez pas besoin _(pov' Longdubat, il s'est presque fait postillonner dessus). _J'aimerai sauver les derniers meubles pour limiter la casse et m'éviter la honte d'avoir les trois quarts d'une promotion recalée… »

Qu'est ce que Rogue pouvait être ennuyeux des fois. Drago avait déjà décrochée malgré le cassage des gryffondors et à voir Potter lui aussi. Ron était presque endormi. Il n' y avait que Granger qui comme d'habitude n'écoutait pas seulement avec les oreilles mais avec son corps en entier, il était tendu vers Rogue. Le regard de Drago se reporta sur Potter évidemment. Il avait le regard fixe qu'il arborait toujours en cours de Potions, semblant être dans un autre monde, (que Drago espérait remplie de pitits zoiseaux, de papillons et de cascades magnifiques), le sourcil droit se fronçant de temps a autre et avait une main dans ces cheveux embroussaillé. Il était la nonchalance même.

Drago sortit alors une feuille de parchemin…..

Ainsi pendant que le cours de révision tournait à une vendetta contre Longdubat, que Ron essayait tant bien que mal d'enregistrer tout ce qui se disait avec un unique œil ouvert, que Granger s'escrimait a tout noter et que Potter faisait un plongeon dans une cascade, Drago, lui criait son amour pour Potter sur le parchemin…

-« J'espère que vous avez tout noter et surtout tout enregistré (Silence. Drago, lui, ne se sentait pas plus concerné que cela). Le cours est terminé. Je vous souhaite, en tout cas à la partie qui émerge du néant qui vous sert de cervelle _(le dos résolument tourné aux griffons)_, bonne chance pour demain. ».

Rogue n'avait pas fini sa phrase que les gryffondors était déjà dehors, provoquant un tic nerveux chez Rogue.

-« Potter vous attendez quoi pour déguerpir ? » aboya Rogue

Ce dernier se leva avec un air blasé et marcha vers la sortie.

Drago dans une sorte de transe le suivit immédiatement coupant ainsi le passage à Ron. Celui ci dans un cri silencieux voulut protester mais quand il vit un parchemin tomber de la poche de Malefoy il eu un énorme sourire carnassier face à cette vision et avec une vivacité rare pour quelqu'un qui luttait avec le marchand de sable il y a 5 secondes, il le ramassa. Quand il décrypta _« lettre à Harry »_, il fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit le parchemin, lu les deux premières phrases, commença un peu a pâlir puis s'arrêta. Il secoua son acolyte qui se demanda si Ron dans une tentative désespérée voulait lui faire rendre la tartine qu'il lui avait chipé le matin même, et jouer ainsi sa dernière carte.

Drago quant à lui s'en allait en sifflotant, l'esprit tranquille, vers sa chambre de préfet, histoire de réviser un peu avant le déjeuner.

Harry se dépêcha d'arracher la lettre des mains de Ron. Après tout cette lettre lui était destinée : alors_…« Mon cher Harry_ » !

- "De la poche de Malefoy tu dis" ? hoqueta Harry

-"Mais oui je te dis!" répéta Ron (pour la 10ème fois)

-"Alors Harry tu vas la lire ?" s'impatienta Hermione

-"On va dans le parc pour…é

-"Harry dépêche toi, on a des révisions à faire pour l'épreuve pratique de métamorphoses de cet après midi. Quand je pense qu'on à déjà perdu 10 minutes et 30 seconde à….."

-"D'accord, d'accord, je la lis" s'écria Harry. C'était déjà un miracle que Hermione s'attarde sur cela vu qu'une pile monstrueuse de bouquins l'attendait en salle commune ou elle allait encore régné en dragonne. Et puis elle n'en avait pas du tout besoin, la guerre enfin finie les avait aidés à atteindre un niveau magique très enviable et pas seulement pour leur âge. alors quoi ?… Hermione était décidément très fatigante.

Harry déplia donc le parchemin et lut…5 minutes plus tard, il enlevait ces lunettes, se frottait les yeux, observai le parchemin (sa vue s'était sans doute détraquée avec ce cours insipide. Ahurissant !), remit ces lunettes, relu, finit par pâlir, rougir et trembla.

Hermione, agacée lui arracha la lettre et subit le même phénomène que Harry (sauf les lunettes) elle par contre c'est un hérissement de sa touffe déjà conséquente qui alerta Ron.

Ce dernier lui prit donc le parchemin, le lut dans sa totalité cette fois et prit sa teinte préféré : le rouge !

Après 15 minutes de cette position Harry craqua:

-"c'est quoi cette putain de mauvaise blague ?"

-"Oh mon Dieu…c'est si si….."

-"Mal…Male…Malef…Malefoy !" se contenta de bégayer Ron et cette fois il s'assit sur ces chevilles

-"C'est vraiment un con ! un véritable con ! a quoi il veut jouer exactement hein ? c'est donc ça qu'il préparai en cours ce blaireau !" hurla Harry, son cœur s'était enfin calmer

-"Un piège ?" demanda Hermione. "Il est où l'intérêt de ce piège ? t'humilier ? c'est plutôt lui qui serai humilier. Rigoler de ta réaction ? c'est pas comme si t'étais amoureux de lui. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un piège."

-"…… "dit Ron

-"tu veux dire quoi par là Herm' ?"

-"je veux dire que c'est vrai. Le comportement de Malefoy devenait trop bizarre de toute façon et tout ce temps à nous maté et de moins en moins avec des intentions crapuleuses derrière oh Malefoy, il est tellement mignon, il devait soupesé la situation….je comprends pourquoi la dernière fois il a rougi comme un jeune premier quand tu l'as bousculé oh Harry pourquoi tu l'as regardé si méchamment ? il s'est senti menacé et il t'a insulté." Elle éclata de rire. "Et moi qui croyais qu'il voulait t'ensorceler. Faut dire avec cette façon de te regarder les…..hummmm." Là Hermione rougit.

-"Herm' arrêtes de délirer" rétorqua Harry, ce que Ron approuva silencieusement.

-"Délirer ? bon on en reparlera plus tard de toute façon parce que là…LES ASPICS bon sang ! on s'occupera de Malefoy plus tard, plus tard, on en reparle ce soir après les épreuves et tu aviseras Ron debout…RON !"

Ce dernier battit des paupières mais ne fit pas mine de bouger ; il dirigea plutôt un regard vitreux vers Hermione. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment elle faisait pour sortir avec un tel boulet, puis se remémorant la nuit d'avant elle sourit.

-"On y va, on a déjà perdu près d'une heure et tu dois encore maîtriser une métamorphose. Dépêchons. Avec l'aide de Harry ça devra aller…RONALD WEASLEY DEBOUT BON SANG !"

……………………

-"Mobilius corpus"

Et c'est donc un trio plus que perturbé qui se dirigea vers la tour des gryffondors.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A quelques miles de là, Drago fouillait frénétiquement ses poches et prit une séduisante couleur verdâtre joliment assortie à sa moquette et aux motifs de son mûr.

_« Sur ce coup là Drago…c'est… c'est la catastrophe »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr tout est à JK Rowling ! lisez et vous verrez bien la diférence çç

**Note de l'auteur**: C'est ma première fic lol etj'ai pas l'impression que ca va êtr un succès pour l'instant. Mais bon j'ai passé tellement de temps dessus et c'est vraiment agréable d'écrire même si je préfère lirecependant j ai deja presque tout écrit alors...

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2** : **Panique et où Harry décide de s'amuser**

_Chambre de préfet de Drago Angel Malefoy. Au même moment_

Non, Putain de bordel de merde…..

Fouillage frénétique…..

-"Merlin NON NON…je répètes NON NON "

Drago, on l'avait compris s'arrachait les cheveux dans sa chambre. Il n'avait au passage plus rien à envier à Potter.

-"Reprenons. Drago réfléchis, réfléchis bon sang arrêtes de paniquer. J'ai écris cette lettre _(qu'est ce qui m'a pris aussi ? je deviens plus stupide qu'un elfe de maison. Je regrettes)_ Rogue annonce la fin du cours, je l'ai mise dans ma poche pliée en quatre, et je suis le cul de Potter non non je suis Potter oui c'est ça merlin je vires débile…et me voilà. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Oh je n'ose même pas y penser. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Je suis un Malefoy tout de même, je ne dois pas techniquement vivre des situations pareilles. Me serai-je transformé en Longdubat ?oh lala encore heureux que je ne l'ai pas signé. Oui c'est ça, panique pas enfin Drago, mon sublime, personne ne sait que c'est toi qui l'as écrite enfin, PERSONNE. Ca peut être n'importe qui, des garçons y'en a des dizaines en cours de potions de septième année. Ouaich, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu paniques. Mouahahahahah…… Et si j'allais refaire mon parcours ?...non non si on me voit courir comme un dératé ça va faire plus que suspect. Mais je ne cours pas….non ça sert à rien bon sang de bonsoir ; moi dès que je vois un papier traîné à terre je le ramasse direct, à croire que je suis une véritable fouine, Merlin je m'insulte encore moi-même…je délire. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Potter l'avait ramassé…NANNNNNN….impossible sinon, je m'occupe moi de même de tuer Merlin. Peut être qu'il est resté à ma place…Rogue l'a peut être ramassé. C'est préférable je pense…..quoi ?je déraille… "

TOC TOC TOC.

Drago se crispa en se tenant la tête. « NONNNN, je n'avais pas signé, c'est pas moi ! je le jures je suis pas mort d'amour pour Potter pitié la honte». Il amorçait déjà un pas vers sa fenêtre.

-"Drago ? Drago ? t'es là ?"

Blaise Zabini. Je réponds ou je ne réponds pas?C'est sans doute un piège. Je ne réponds pas.

-"Drago, je t'ai vu…."

Oh non

-"…rentrer ouvre voyons ! j'aimerai réviser avec toi. Drago ? je vais me ramasser sinon."

-"Blaise on se calme. J'arrive tu permets. C'est pas possible ça, tu ne peux donc pas te passer de moi ?"

-"Non, votre excellence, c'est physiquement impossible, ricana Blaise ; ta présence irradie…"

-"CA VA CA VA"

Drago, le cœur enfin calmé ouvrit la porte de son antre à Zabini. Au moins, avec ce bouffon, il oublierai cette mauvaise blague de Merlin, il ne penserai pas à Potter et pourra réviser.

-"Drago, tes cheveux !"

Enfin, il essaierai.

L'heure de l'épreuve avait enfin sonné. Ce sont des élèves plus que pâles qui arrivèrent dans la grande salle, débarrassée des tables des quatre maisons pour l'occasion. Drago souffla, dans cette foule au moins, il ne verra pas l'ombre de Potter. Par contre, tous ces regards le rendaient plus que nerveux. Il croyait même avoir un torticolis

-"Putain Drago tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es si agité ? et tu t'es a peine recoiffé…une première. C'est quoi le problème Drago ?"

-"Y'a rien Blaise lâche moi tu veux ?"

-"Essaie plutôt de te concentrer sur l'épreuve, tu n'as certes pas besoin de te trouver un boulot plus tard mais tu veux t'en sortir avec les honneurs n'est ce pas ? Merde on n'est pas dans la même file. Bonne chance Drago et calme toi pour l'amour de Salazar!"

-"De toute façon je n'aime pas Salazar et encore moins Merlin. Bonne chance à toi aussi Blaise et t'inquiètes pas pour moi je vais assurer comme d'habitude"

Puis devant le regard sceptique de Blaise…

-"Tu doutes !" s'offusqua t-il

Mas Blaise était déjà dans sa file. Ouais, il avait intérêt à oublier un peu ce balafré de merde. Bon alors la formule…Pourquoi l'autre morveux là le regardait comme ça ? Il lui lançait son regard qui voulait dire « continue à me mater comme ça et tu vas y passer espèce de sous merde » et le morveux se ratatina illico. Satisfait, Drago pris place dans sa file pour voir Potter dans la file à sa gauche qui le regardai d'un regard plus qu'étrange. Son cœur fit un bond et son sourcil gauche se souleva et s'agita nerveusement.

Putain Potter le regardai trop bizarrement. D'habitude et notamment depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était des regards vides, méprisants, moqueurs comme quand il s'était ramassé dans le couloir, voire indifférents. Mais rarement de cette intensité. Il aurai sauté de joie et se serai fait des films s'il n'était pas dans sa situation. Mais là. NON PAS POSSIBLE….

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? tu peux arrêter de me mater comme ça. Ta face mutilée pourrait me faire rater mon épreuve. Dégages de là !"

-"Je te troubles Malefoy ?" demanda tranquillement Potter

Drago rougis puis pâlit.

-"De quoi tu parles abruti _(nions)_. Ne viens pas parasiter ma concentration vil personnage. T'essaie de me faire rater mon épreuve ; ne crois pas que j'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu. Ca n'arrivera pas. On sait tout les deux que je suis meilleur que toi.."

Bien sûr, ils savaient tout les deux que Potter était meilleur, mais rien n'aurait pu arrêter le débit de paroles de Drago à cet instant…

-"Tu penses que…"

-"Malefoy tais toi" dis sèchement Harry, le regard dur

Drago se tut immédiatement ; il n'aimai définitivement pas ce Potter là ; faites qu'il ne sache pas

…………………………..

Et pourquoi Granger et sa belette le regardai de cette manière là ? Tels qu'ils les connaissait… OH SALAZAR

« MESDEMOISELLES ET MESSIEURS. IL EST 14H10, L'EPREUVE VA COMMENCER. DES QUE VOUS ENTENDREZ VOTRE NOM VOUS VOUS PRESENTEZ DEVANT LE BUREAU DE VOTRE JURY DEVANT VOTRE FILE. BONNE CHANCE A TOUS »

Drago sortit de la grande salle plus qu'épuisé. Demain matin, il avait épreuve écrite de métamorphoses et l'après midi épreuve de potions. Pour l'épreuve de Potions, il n'y avait pas de problème, il pouvait s'abstenir de réviser mais alors la métamorphose ! Il gémit. Vu ce qu'il a donné tout à l'heure, il avait intérêt à se donner à fond le lendemain.

Malheureusement pour lui _(ou heureusement, cela différait des points de vue)_ Potter était passé juste avant lui et il avait eu tout le loisir d'observer sa grandeur magique. Pas une seule métamorphose ne l'avait arrêté, il en avait même fait plus à la demande du jury. Tous les élèves ainsi que le corps enseignant l'avaient observé, béats. Après tout, c'était une légende vivante n'est c pas ? Le sorcier adolescent qui avait battu le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, le plus ambitieux et surtout le plus moche rajouta Drago _en son for intérieur_. Ainsi voir Potter faire un avec sa baguette et finalement la laisser tomber sans s'en rendre compte avait subjugué Drago. Cette aura rouge et or _(quel parfait petit griffon !)_ qui l'entourait et cette petite brise qui soulevait délicatement ses cheveux en broussailles eut vite fait de rendre Drago bavant d'admiration et fier d'être amoureux de Potter. Après tout qui pouvait l'égaler ? Il était le meilleur rien que pour lui. L'inspecteur, stupéfait _(Non mais pour qui prend t il Potter ? il a quand même envoyé ad patres volducul)_ lui avait demandé un tel nombre de métamorphoses que son épreuve avait duré plus d'une heure et que la salle était resté comme paralysée. Il sorti de là même pas fatigué tandis que Drago était épuisé rien qu'a le regarder. Une loque….Au moins, il avait le même niveau que Weasley _(sinon je me tapais une dépression non mais !)_

Il était en train de traverser un couloir désert quand il sentit une présence, il releva alors brusquement la tête, pressentant avec une acuité impressionnante que c'était LUI. En effet, deux secondes plus tard il croisa les yeux de Potter qui le fixai …ben fixement.

Plus que troublé, Drago baissa la tête, se maudit, la releva mais n'eu pas le courage de toiser Harry. Il lui lança alors un regard plus que désespéré (sans s'en rendre compte) et marcha le plus vite possible pour disparaître à l'extrémité du couloir. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Potter ne pouvait ni l'entendre ni le voir, il se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet pour s'affaler essoufflé sur son lit.

Harry quant à lui, encore sous le choc du regard de Drago, était paralysé dans le couloir. Etait ce alors possible ? Que Malefoy…l'aime ? Ce regard exprimait à la perfection les sentiments tumultueux et désespérés qui transpiraient de cette lettre. Mais il était aussi fort possible que Malefoy se joue de lui et puis il pouvait très bien se tromper sur la signification de ce regard n'est ce pas ? Après tout, a cause de lui, sa famille était plus qu'éclatée : sa mère à l'autre bout du monde, son père exécuté après la guerre, ses grands parents morts, ses oncles et tantes envolés…La sixième année n'avait été qu'insultes et coups bas, bagarres au QG de l'ordre du Phoenix, ils s'entendait carrément mieux avec Zabini…Alors comment était ce possible ? De plus, tout à l'heure cette façon de parler….c'était celle d'un …amoureux ! Non Malefoy n'est qu'un petit con boursouflé d'orgueil mal placé, qui même devant l'évidence se carapatait par mille chemins pour ne pas l'accepter. Il ne pouvait éprouver des sentiments si…..si…enfin bon d'un côté Ron affirmait depuis le matin même que le parchemin était tombé de sa poche. Il était donc gay ? Et bien et bien….Espérons pour eux deux que ce n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

Fatigué, Harry se dépêcha de se rediriger vers la grande salle, Ron et Hermione devaient avoir fini.

Pourquoi Potter le regardait donc de ce regard plus qu'indifférent ? Il l'analysait comme on regarde un insecte se débattre dans un piège en attendant de voir s'il s'en sort ou pas. Salazar, il avait mal. Vivement que la semaine finisse. Le souvenir du regard dur de Harry dans la grande salle le fit se crisper sur son oreiller. Il se remémora le regard pétillant, le grand sourire et les fossettes adorables dont avaient droit tout le monde (ou presque) sauf lui. Potter était décidément cruel. Ne pouvait-il pas le pardonner ? Après tout Rogue lui avait dit pendant les longues veillées au QG de l'ordre que le père de Potter était un véritable con gonflé d'importance. A croire que lui n'avait pas le droit d'avoir sa période de sale gosse. NON NON Potter lui en voulait pour des choses qui se sont passées y'a cela des millénaires _(bon peut être pas)._Il n'était pas un ex mangemort, n'avait tué personne, n'avait trahi personne, n'avait volé personne _(hummmm enfin passons…)_ bah alors c'était quoi cette haine pire cette indifférence ? Il en avait décidément marre de simuler. Et ce putain de parchemin qui venait carrément compliqué la situation. Oh il savait que c'était Potter qui l'avait, comme par hasard, jamais sinon il se serai fatigué à le regarder comme ça deux fois dans la même journée. Potter ne le regardai que quand il se ridiculisai ; là il rigolait avec sa grande perche de Weasley mais sinon rien, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ensemble des soirées morbides au QG. Drago bénissait cette période ou il pouvait voir Harry tout les soirs, pendant les réunions, le voir s'excité pour un oui et surtout pour un non, le voir partir à la recherche des Horcruxes en priant Ron de se la fermer. Lui, il était mis à part. la seule fois ou il avait osé demander à les accompagner, il s'était pris un tel regard de mépris qu'il s'était presque pris pour un veracrasse. Maudit soit il ! C'était peut être normal que Harry le prennes pour un moins que rien. En disgrâce devant Voldemort, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, son père le cherchait pour l'éradiquer de la surface de la terre, pour Voldemort il était juste quelqu'un de plus à tuer et pour Potter…un point lourd dans la maison de son parrain chéri…il n'avait presque rien fait pendant cette guerre à part des recherches fastidieuse pour des potions de guérisons, de polynectar, de vitalité, d'invisibilité….ouais il était décidément un boulet. Drago finit par s'endormir, le visage baigné de larmes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

C'est plus qu'étonné que Blaise trouva le lendemain midi, un Drago Angel Malefoy prostré derrière la statue du chevalier borgne, le visage entre les mains, écarlate et gémissant :

-"mais je suis con con con con con con"

-"euh Drago ?"

-"Blaise ! putain Blaise je vais devenir dingue. Emmènes moi à ma chambre et empêches moi d'en sortir…"

-"Ben Dray qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Drago leva un regard effaré vers Blaise et soupira.

En effet, ce matin là, Drago sortit de son épreuve de métamorphose écrite plus que fier de lui. Il s'en était sorti comme un chef. Mais que disait-il ? Mouahahahah c'est un chef, c'est normal. En tout cas plus que Longdubat qui pleurait presque sur sa copie Merlin, ce Longdubat, la guerre ne l'avait pas changé. C'est donc avec un ricanement qu'il entra dans la grande salle. Ayant fini son repas et ne voyant ni Blaise ni Théodore à l'horizon, il s'en alla trèès satisfait de lui-même vers sa salle commune. Détendu, et oubliant ces problèmes immédiats _(notamment son sens de l'équilibre)_ il s'étala peu glorieusement dans le couloir. Il entendit un rire étouffé. Prêt à mordre, il releva la tête pour rougir furieusement la seconde d'après, maudis soit Potter pour se trouver toujours là dans ces moments là et maudis soit aussi le mauvais sort qui le poursuivait.

En effet, devant lui se tenait Potter, tel un prince avec un sourire ironique sur ces lèvres pécheresses, un Weasley rouge de rires étouffés et une Hermione partagée entre compassion, colère et rires.

Malade de honte, sans penser à se relever en plus, il regardait Potter qui lui aussi le regardait, étrangement d'ailleurs. Soudain ces lèvres _(les vilaines) _bougèrent pour dire _(peut être : Drago mon chéri tu t'es fait mal ? ne t'inquiètes pas je t'aime quand même. Tu serai couvert de merde que je t'aimerai toujours. Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron est un véritable con et lui aussi s'étale mais avec moins de panache que toi… enfin rêvons)_. Non à la place Potter dit :

-"Ben Malefoy ! Tu m'apprécies tellement que tu veux même me servir de carpette ?"

La surprise cloua Drago. Pourtant il se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et cracha :

-"Potter, espèce de petit demeuré. Je vois que ta tête ne désenfle pas fais gaffe bientôt tu pourras plus marcher tellement elle seras lourde. Va parader ailleurs. Non mais tu me vois moi ? Drago Malefoy me coucher pour toi, fils de sang de bourbe. Je suis le dernier à vouloir…"

Mais pour une raison obscure (pas tant que ça), Harry ne fit que sourire tandis que Weasley éclatait carrément de rire et que Granger le regardait avec compassion. Son cœur se serra de douleur et surtout de rage, ces blaireaux OSAIENT se foutre de sa gueule, et on les appelait des gryffondors ? Ce n'était que des des des…

-"Vous devenez tellement stupides que vous ne comprenez même pas quand on vous insulte. Le pauvre ! arrête de rire comme une baleine putain…."

Excédé, mais surtout honteux, Drago s'en alla non sans entendre Potter susurrer

-"Tu en es sûr Malefoy ?"

Il se retourna, le cœur au bord des lèvres, pour rencontrer le regard sombre de Potter. Cette situation ne lui disant rien qui vaille il préféra s'en aller dignement _(fuyons)_ en leur lançant un regard méprisant… et alla se cacher derrière la statue du chevalier borgne ou Blaise le retrouva.

-"Harry, tu devrai arrêter de jouer avec lui comme ça, si sa lettre dis vrai, il doit assez souffrir comme ça, n'en rajoutes pas…"

-"Ben ça lui empêches pourtant pas de nous insulter ce petit coq Herm'"

-"Je pense qu'il se défend comme il peut, tu as bien lut ce qu'il a écrit."

-"Et alors Mione, tu veux que Harry lui roules une pelle plutôt !"

-"Toi ça ne te regarde pas !je veux juste que vous arrêtez de vous moquer de lui."

-"Mais je ne me moque pas. Pourquoi il s'étale toujours ? héhéhé il n'a aucun sens de l'équilibre, et puis il nous en a fait baver lui aussi non, n'est ce pas Ron ? bah il n'a pas l'air de savoir que c'est nous qui avons trouvé son parchemin, il doit être en panique à se demander qu'il l'a. Dommage qu'il n'est pas écrit son nom merde ça aurai été plus jouissif…"

-"Harry !"

-"Ca va allons manger plutôt, je sens mal l'épreuve de potions."

Et le trio se dirigea vers leur table favorite, Malefoy oublié au profit du poulet rôti sauce airelles et potatoes qui les attendaient tranquillement. Pendant que Ron exultait, Harry, lui, revoyait le visage délicieusement rougi de Malefoy et son expression de bête traquée. Hermione, elle, sortait son manuel de potions avancée profitant de ce repas pour faire entrer dans leur têtes de pioches les ingrédients de la formule d'invisibilité, ses avantages et ses inconvénients par rapport aux capes d'invisibilité.

Drago déprimé, alla donc s'asseoir aux pieds de la statue pour pleurer tout son saoul. Merlin, pourquoi devait-il toujours se ridiculiser devant Potter ? Il n'y avait pas moyen de se faire plutôt passer pour l'être sexy, intelligent et charismatique qu'il était vraiment ? En repensant à toutes les fois ou il s'était ridiculiser devant Potter, il gémit doucement. Se revoyant courir comme un dératé dans la forêt interdite en première année, il gémit encore plus fort, quand il revit la fouine bondissante il faillit hurler…espérons que Potter avait tout oublié, ils étaient jeunes après tout. Il comprenait que Potter ne soit pas plus intéressé que ça ; Mais enfin, il était quand même ami avec le roi de la connerie, j'ai nommé Ron Weasley non !

Normalement, c'est la tête haute et le regard prédateur et séducteur qu'il aurait dû sortir de la grande salle.

-"Je suis con con con con con con"

-"Euh Drago ?"

Bon voila bientôt

Yepa

Les reviews ne sont pas de refus juste pour savoir si ca vaut le coup que je les édite. Lol je peux les laissersur mon ordi pour moi tout seule.

Kisu


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Toujours à jkrowling... enfin je penses**

**Pairing: M pour langage et tout et tout...**

**Résumé 2: Ou Harry nous fait part de son sens de l'humour vaseux,ou Drago montre ces tendances animales et sauvages, et ou il finit par faire une déclaration déespérée...**

**Note de l'auteur: Oui Drago rencontre uniquement Harry dans les couloirs, dans les cours et le parc, oui il se fait trèèèèèèèèès souvent affiché lol, mais il aura sa vengeance c'est sûr et puis c'est un drarry donc tout finira bien dans un futur pas si lointain que ça. J'ai prevue que l'histoire se passe en une semaine chrono, donc il faut faire le plus de rencontre possible entre les deux protagonistes. Petite vengeance personnelle de ma part: Harry se fait trop souvent piétiné dans de nombreuses fics par Drago. Au lieu de mourir de frustation, j'ai decidé de faire moi aussi des fics mais à tendance inverse (pas de Drago magnifique d'abord !). Mais il n'empeche que je l'adore mon drago. Blabla interminable et inappropprié terminé. Gomen.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Harry continue de s'amuser**

-« Drago, Drago ? T'es la ? On va bouffer, j'ai la dalle…Drago ? »

-« Humpfff »

-« Ah t'es là ? on va manger tu viens ? »

-« 'ariv…. »

Drago se lava tant bien que mal et se dirigea en titubant devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il poussa alors un faible cri étouffé. _(Non mais quelle horreur ! de l'eau !)_

En effet, les yeux rougis, la joue fripée et les cheveux plaqués d'un seul côté, il avait piètre allure.

-« Potter sois maudit ! »

-« Drago tu ouvres ? »

-« J'arrive par merlin Blaise tu vas m'énerver ! »

-« Ok je t'attends grouille »

Dix minutes plus tard, Drago les cheveux plaqués des deux côtés, la joue un peu repassée et les yeux enflés sortit de sa chambre.

-« Putain drag.. »

-« Pas de commentaires Blaise »

-« Et cette coiffure, ça faisait longtemps, je l'avais oublié ! »

-« BLAISE ! »

-« D'accord Drago c'est bon »

Arrivé à la grande salle, Drago fit tout son possible (ce qui demanda plus de concentration que l'épreuve de métamorphoses) pour ne pas regarder la table des gryffondors. Blaise, lui, regardai Drago et finit par soupirer

-« Dray _(c'était rare que Blaise l'appelle ainsi. Soudain le souvenir de Pansy lui fit presque monté les larmes aux yeux. Pansy, la collante mais l'attentionnée Pansy.)_, je vois que quelque choses te préoccupes. Mec, c'est chaud à dire mais je m'inquiète. Je suis ton ami n'est ce pas (Drago hocha la tête) Bordel c'est quoi ton **problème** ? »

Drago le regarda les yeux ronds. Blaise avait crié sans s'en rendre compte. Il vérifia que les gryffondors n'avait rien vu puis il baissa la tête et murmura :

-« Blaise je t'expliquerai, ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant. D'ailleurs ce n'est rien d'important. Tu sais comment j'aime exagérer. Laissons juste la semaine s'écouler et ce sera fini. T'inquiètes pas mon vieux, c'est rien, t'es un pote. Je n'ai plus faim. Je vais réviser viens me rejoindre. »

Avec un sourire triste, Drago sortit sous le regard attentif de blaise et celui scrutateur du golden trio.

En se dirigeant vers ses appartements, Drago réfléchissait et pas qu'un peu :

-« Je me laisse trop allé bon sang ! Je suis Un Malefoy tout de même ; déjà je n'aurai jamais dû tomber amoureux de ce gryffon foireux non mais honnêtement ! Je ne sais pas qui tiens les ficelles de ma vie mais faudrait qu'il revoie _sérieusement_ ces méthodes pour me conduire droit au bonheur et à la gloire que je mérite. Et j'ai beaucoup trop paniqué aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con. Il faut absolument que je me reprennes en main, depuis ce parchemin tout va en vrille, j'ignores Potter et j'arrêtes de m'auto rabaisser non mais.. On aura tout vu ! Potter et sa bande de cloportes ? Je les hais. Les salopiauds, ils doivent bien se marrer de moi. Et puis finalement, c'est peut être pas eux qui ont mon parchemin…Potter a juste du bouffer un truc pas bon ce matin ouéééééé c'est ça. Weasley est trop impulsif, il serai déjà venu me vanner, il aurai pas pu résister, il réfléchis pas de toute façon. Putain comment j'ai pu un jour espéré être avec eux, ces bandes d'immatures c'est horrible, c'est moi qu'a bouffé un truc pas bien »

Fier d'avoir retrouvé sa grandeur momentanée, il s'effondra avec son élégance coutumière _(sauf quand il s'étale dans le couloir)_ sur son lit. Luttant pendant 5 minutes, il se tourna et se retourna sur son lit. Puis il finit par ouvrir rageusement son tiroir de lit et sortir la pile de photos qu'il avait de Potter et ses amis.

Il les avaient acheté à un Crivey boudeur sous la forme d'un quelconque poufsouffle _(merci le polynectar!)_.et c'est avec sa dévotion coutumière qu'il caressa un Harry Potter souriant avec ses amis, un Harry Potter concentré sur un balai, un Harry Potter se mordant la lèvre de rire, ou alors un Harry Potter riant aux éclats, un Harry Potter en colère, frémissant de rage…Son regard pétille alors de manière insoutenable. Quand il sourit, c'est l'éclat de ces dents qui est insoutenable, entourées de ces lèvres si rouges ! Les siennes sont roses pâles…pourquoi Potter en avaient des si rouges ? C'est trop tentant. On se demande pourquoi c'est Lockhart qui avait le sourire le plus beau selon Sorcière Hebdo. Non mais quelle blague se dit Drago _(en oubliant qu'il avait promis d'oublier Potter.)_, on aurait plutôt dit celui d'une des vieilles sorcières de l'Allée des Embrumes ouais. Mais bon il se voyait mal aller argumenter au siège de Sorcière Hebdo ! Et le must, les fossettes ! Rolala les fossettes ! A chaque fois qu'il voyait Potter sourire de ce sourire malicieux qui dévoilai ces fossettes, Drago lui aussi souriais sans savoir pourquoi. Que de splendeur!.

Après avoir embrasser fougueusement la photo de Potter _(ce qui fit rougir le Potter de la photo et l'incita à se cacher derrière le cadre de la photo. Drago rit aux éclats, finalement, il était heureux d'être amoureux de Potter)_, il s'insulta copieusement énervé d'être aussi poufsouffle. Merde ! heureusement que cette semaine était la dernière, il finirai par aller supplier Potter de le baiser à mort ; après avoir pris sa douche, maudit sa vie et particulièrement l'impulsion débile qui l'avait poussé à écrire ce parchemin encore plus débile, Drago se coucha et attendit Blaise. Pressé de dormir et revoir le Potter explosif de ces rêves.

« Celui là est moins con et surtout il…m'aime, m'embrasse et me ….. défonces le cul à tout vas ». Avec un soupir, Drago s'allongea.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le mercredi, l'heure du déjeuner sonna sans que Drago ne vit le bout du nez de Zabini. Il se sentait encore très déprimé d'avoirdéprimé comme la pire des gamines amoureuse pire que quand il chopait Ginny chialer après Potter au détour d'un couloir. Maudit sois Potter, il ne fait que gâcher la vie des gens en fait. Pourquoi se morfondre de cet ahuri ? De toute façon il avait toute la vie après pour se morfondre dans son lit. Pour l'instant et ben profitons du fait qu'il puisse encore l'apercevoir au coin d'un couloir.

Pensif, il avançait dans les couloirs jusqu'a la grande salle, le temps extrêmement chaud lui avait fait ôté sa robe d'uniforme.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir qui menai à la grande salle, il vit Potter, Weasley et toute une bande de gryffondors entrain de zoner dans le couloir. Soudain un très mauvais pressentiment lui noua les entrailles. Et dire qu'il était seul ! De plus la lueur moqueuse de leurs yeux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Drago hésita à faire demi tour mais il n'était pas Malefoy pour rien certes serpentard, un peu (_mais si peu)_ fuyard et tout mais certainement un Malefoy.

Au même instant, il croisa le sourire malicieux de Potter, celui qui faisait ressortir ces fossettes délicieuses et il oublia même pourquoi il avait peur il y'a de cela deux secondes.

-« oh mais qui voilà. » Se demanda faussement Dean Finnigan

-« C'est Malefoy voyons Dean, Malefoy ça va ? » s'exclama Seamus Thomas

-« Hé Seam' depuis quand tu salut Malefoy ? »

-« Ben je voulais profiter de sa _soudaine_ tendresse, vous trouvez pas vous qu'il est devenu bizarrement _tendre_ ces derniers temps ? pas une crasse, pas une insulte rien du tout. Tu te ramollis Malefoy ? »

-« Thomas, tu veux vraiment voir si je me ramollis ? »

-« Oh allez Malefoy, c'est normal d'être _bizarrement tendre_ quand on est _z'amoureux_ ricana Weasley. Ne t'inquiètes pas on sait que tu es toujours le vilain _messssant _Malefoy »

-« Oh il est amoureux Malefoy ? » gloussa une andouille dans le coin. « De qui ? »

-« Vous ne devinerez jamais » hurla un Weasley déchaîné

Pour le coup, Drago se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas écouté son instinct et s'était pas cassé tranquillement.

-« Il veut le garder secret je pense » intervint un Potter, ironique

-« Oh ! un amour secret, comme c'est mignon! » s'exclama la glousseuse qui s'avéra être Parvati Patil ; « mais Malefoy on à 20 ans maintenant, c'est fini les petites amourettes. Tu veux que je t'aide à te déclarer à cette sans doute jolie fille ? je suis très bonne à ça ! »

-« T'es surtout frappée oui, espèce de dinde » cracha Malefoy

-« Parvati, Malefoy veux dire par là qu'il est homo » ricana méchamment un Potter apparemment lui aussi déchaîné

Drago pour le coup regretta la mort de Voldemort, il aurai bien vendu Potter..

-« Kouahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! T'es homo Malefoy ? » hurla Parvati, ameutant la totalité des élèves qui passaient par là.

Rouge de rage, Drago sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège qui devait être très douloureux à Parvati, mais Potter avait déjà invoqué un bouclier protecteur autour de ces amis et lui. Quand il s'estompa, Drago rencontra le regard vert de rage de Potter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier, lui-même livide de colère. A ce moment là, il détesta Harry autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer, ce qui n'était pas rien. Ils avaient son parchemin apparemment, et ils trouvaient hilarant de se foutre de sa gueule en sachant qu'il était plus que paniqué du sort de ce foutu parchemin, sans rien dévoiler, ils en profitaient comme les larves qu'ils étaient. En s'imaginant les voir se taper la cuisse de rire à la lecture de son parchemin dans leur tour, il devint encore plus blanc. Son regard rapidement tourna au doré et se cercla de noir. La haine animale alors présente dans ce regard tétanisa les gryffondors. Avec une rapidité telle que la plupart des personnes présente ne put voir, il se jeta sur Potter et le poussa violement sur le mur en tenant son col, en grognant. Bizarrement, ce grognement emmena dans la tête de Harry l'image d'une bête sauvage.

-« Tu me le paieras Potter, je peux te l'assurer ! »

Harry ne l'écouta que d'une seule oreille. Il n'avait pas peur non, ce n'est pas comme si Malefoy avait les capacités de lui faire quelque chose de mortel mais il était fasciné par son regard. A la recherche de cette lueur dorée qui avait brièvement apparu dans le regard de Malefoy il ancra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Mais ce dernier le jeta violement au sol avant de pousser magiquement tout les gryffondors présent et de s'en aller d'une démarche rageuse vers la grande salle.

Pendant le repas, la magie de Drago s'échappa par vagues successives, terrorisant ces condisciples et intriguant la table des professeurs survivants.

Hermione qui arrivait tout juste de la bibliothèque, l'esprit tranquille d'avoir bossé 5 heures d'affilées avant le repas, se demanda la raison de la colère de Malefoy.

-« Euh je sais pas Herm', il est arrivé drôlement énervé ce soir…sans doute un conflit entre serpents » bégaya Ron « n'est ce pas les gars ? »

-« Oué! »s'écria la totalité des mecs de gryffondors tandis que Parvati gloussait dans son coin

Hermione les regarda fixement, soupçonneuse.

Harry lui rigola dans son giron. Quand il vit Malefoy se lever et sortir de la grande salle, il se lança à sa poursuite.

Il suivit Malefoy tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements, la démarche bizarrement lourde pour quelqu'un qui se déplaçait d'habitude avec une grâce irréelle. Soudain, Malefoy fut secoué d'un sanglot qu'il réprima avec sa main droite. Stupéfait, Harry s'arrêta. Pour voir Malefoy se ruer vers les toilettes qui se trouvai à sa gauche. Il courut lui aussi vers les toilettes, le cœur battant, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il allait y faire.

Quand il arriva devant, la porte était fermé magiquement et insonorisé. Il débloqua la porte doucement et entra à la manière d'un chat. Il se figea dès qu'il entendit du toilettes du fond des sanglots désespérés et violents qui sortaient comme à contre cœur. Harry se dit aussitôt qu'il n'aurai pas du être là, c'était quand même un moment intime pour Drago et lui-même sait qu'il aurai détesté se faire surprendre quand il sanglotait à une certaine époque.

-« espè…..pèce d'abruti ! comment je pu ? ce salopard…me le paie…ra….aurai du crever je me vengerai tu vas payer Potter ! »

Telles étaient les paroles de Drago entrecoupées de larmes, de sanglots. De plus en plus mal à l'aise Harry esquissa un mouvement pour sortir le plus vite possible, se bataillant avec sa curiosité maladive. Quant..

-« Potter bordel espèce d'imbécile….je t'aime imbécile, je t'aime tellement »

Harry se gela sur place, un frisson lui parcouru le corps de la tête au pied hérissant au passage les cheveux de sa nuque. C'était définitivement étrange d'entendre Malefoy dire ces paroles.

Ecrasé par le remord, il se retourna et sortit le plus doucement possible, remettant les sortilèges en place et s'enfuyant le cœur battant, c'était eh ben la déclaration d'amour la plus émouvante qu'on ai pu lui ai faire (même si celle là était indirecte), et le cœur dans la gorge, il courut parler à Ron et Hermione.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

On était donc mercredi, l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie était prévue pour la fin d'après midi ; Zabini était allé draguer une fille de serdaigle. Comment pouvait-il avoir la tête à ça ? _(Eh c'est qui qui parles là hein hein hein ? la ferme abruti)_. Drago se retrouva à trainasser dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en essayant de ne pas aller encore embrasser le sol. Il hésitait à aller dehors pour voir foule de petits couples batifoler dans le lac ou le parc. L'épreuve d'histoire de la magie n'inquiétait personne décidément. A part Granger bien sûr. Il l'avait vu se précipiter à la bibliothèque dès la fin de l'épreuve de Rhunes avancées. Le pas léger, en repensant à la connerie profonde de Potter et à sa prochain vengeance, et accesoirement au rêve qu'il avait fait la veille avec en guest star Harry Potter l'unique, Drago avançait dans un couloir du 6ème étage.

Merlin! est ce que Potter gémissait de cette voix basse et rauque en vrai ? Il ne le saura sans doute jamais. Même s'il n'en avait pas la preuve, il se doutait douloureusement que c'était le trio qui avait son parchemin, les sous entendus débiles de Potter y étaient pour beaucoup. Il n'était pas stupide. Ces mêmes sarcasmes montraient bien que Potter se foutai pas mal de ces sentiments. _(Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate l'enflure)_.

Soudain morose, Drago s'apprêta a faire demi tour quand il vit deux silhouettes collés de manière trèès suspecte devant lui. Rageur et jaloux, il décida de les faire chier. Il s'avança rapidement.

Mais horreur, à quelques pas du couple, il vit que c'était Harry qui se faisait furieusement embrassé par un cinquième année de serdaigle Benjamin il ne savait plus _(trou du cul sûrement)_ plus que fébrile.

Le souffle coupé et les yeux exorbités, il regarda le brun nonchalant subir les assauts du petit châtain. Celui ça sur la pointe des pieds embrassait outrageusement Harry en gémissant de manière absolument obscène, selon Drago. Harry, les yeux dans le vague le répondais distraitement.

Soudain Drago vit rouge. Lui n'avait de Potter que des regards goguenards, moquerieset encore. Même dans ces rêves il n'osait même pas l'appeler Harry et ce morveux, cette crevette là gémissait son prénom comme un damné. Lui, se masturbait tout les soirs en pensant à Potter à tel point qu'il finissait en pleurs, dans sa douche, aux toilettes et même en virtuel, se faisant ridiculiser et allait quand même embrasser ces photos comme un satané poufsouffle qu'il aurai dû être. Et l'autre enfoiré n'avait qu'a venir remuer son cul devant Potter pour se faire embrasser. Et depuis quand ce satané Potter était gay d'abord ? Il aurai du être le premier au courrant ! Ce merdeux embrassait Potter de ces lèvres impies !

Avec un grognement sourd, Drago tira brusquement le 5ème année de Harry. Il vit Potter écarquillé les yeux et le regardé avec étonnement puis se mordre les lèvres. Drago, furieux n'y fit pas attention se retourna vers le serdaigle profanateur pour lui hurler dessus, les yeux fous :

-« Petite tapette tu pensai faire quoi là ? »

-« Mais… »

-« Ta gueule ! je t'interdis de parler moustique. Que je ne te revois plus poser tes lèvres monstrueuse sur mon…D'ailleurs en tant que préfet en chef je t'informe qu'il est INTERDIT de s'adonner à ce genre d'activité dans l'enceinte de l'école et même en dehors, d'ailleurs avec Potter. Disparaît de ma vue et si je t'y reprends je te castre et tu sauras ce qui arrive à ceux qui ose me…me mécontenter. Dégages de là et estime toi heureux de… tu es quand même collé je parlerai de toi à Rogue. VIRE. »

Le cinquième année se carapata à tout vitesse. Harry lui ne pipa mot, toute à sa contemplation d'un Drago déchaîné. Avec sa frêle stature on n'aurai pas cru qu'il pouvait arriver à de telles extrémités. Ces yeux lançaient des poignards argentés. Ces joues rouges de colères étaient à croquer ou mieux à lécher et à embrasser à envie, les lèvres fines étaient plus pâles que roses sous la colère et crachait des mots qui le faisaient sourire doucement.

Ce matin encore, Drago avait omis de mettre son gel et des mèches blondes lui retombai devant les yeux malgré sa raie faite au milieu. Ils étaient assez long et lui caressaient la nuque et le cou. Sans gel, il était lisse et en même temps volumineux et paraissait doux au toucher. Avec sa chemise blanche et entrouverte, son pantalon noir, Drago ressemblai à un ange de colère.

Le serdaigle disparu, Drago retomba sur terre et n'osai regarder Potter. « Merlin, en fait je suis réellement stupide. Depuis quand on n'a pas le droit d'embrasser les gens dans le couloir, quelle scène pathétique ; mais c'est pas vrai, Aidez moi vous la bas oui vous n'importe qui n'importe quoi… » Ne voyant absolument rien arriver, Drago opta une fois de plus pour la fuite stratégique. Il amorça un pas en arrière pour s'enfuir avec courage quand Potter l'arrêta.

-« On n'a pas le droit d'embrasser son petit ami dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? C'est devenu quoi ? une dictature ? »

-« Petit ami ! » s'étouffa Malefoy

-« ...Oui »

-« Non on n'a pas le droit Potter, enragea Malefoy, on n'a pas le droit non plus de pervertir d'innocents cinquième année. Tu n'as pas honte ? tu t'es cru dans le château du vice ? tu ne peux pas te choper des gens de ton âge non, il faut que tu tapes au berceau. Dépravé… Tu es donc gay Potter ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-« En quoi ça te regarde ? » Il avait beau savoir Malefoy jaloux mais il le tapait bien sur les nerfs quand même.

Drago voulut lui dire « ça me regardes pas le balafré » mais à la place…

-« mais alors pourquoi….. »Il s'arrêta avant de commettre l'irréparable et de le supplier de l'écouter et d'arrêter de s'amuser avec ses sentiments. Il avait encore une fierté que Diable. Ou si peu.

-« Pourquoi quoi Malefoy ? » la voix de Potter était anormalement douce pour Drago ; son regard bien qu'insondable n'avait jamais paru si peu hostile en regardant Drago.

Ce dernier, déstabilisé, ne sut que dire. Il ne voulait absolument pas renoncer à lui. Merlin comment aurait il pu ? Comment se passer de ce visage ? Et de ces yeux ? Non impossible. Et dire qu'on était déjà mercredi.

Son regard dériva vers les lèvres de Harry et il tiqua de les voir si gonflées des baisers du petit serdaigle.

-« Tu sors avec lui Potter ? Harry tu sors avec lui ? » Demanda Drago d'une voix qu'il ne savait pas suppliante. Le prénom avait été a peine murmuré d'une voix si faible qu'elle paraissais être un souffle. Drago lui-même pensai avoir juste pensé la deuxième partie de la phrase. Sa voix s'érailla vers la fin.

Harry plus bouleversé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer et se remémorant les cris et sanglots de Drago dans les toilettes estima qu'il avait assez joué du serpentard. Assez méchamment d'ailleurs, surtout en sachant que Drago semblait sincère dans ces sentiments, chose qui ne lui ressemblai pas du tout même envers Drago Malefoy

-« Non je ne sors pas avec lui » murmura t-il

Drago releva vivement la tête avec un regard illuminé qui se ternit rapidement.

-« Vrai ? mais alors pourquoi m'avoir dit ça ? »

-« Une erreur Malefoy une erreur. »

-« Tu parles. Comme d'habitude tu te moques de moi ouais. Je te… »

Ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de Harry et s'étant assez ridiculiser à son goût pour aujourd'hui il s'en alla le regard triste ; Harry l'observa, le regard vide et la bouche amère sans savoir véritablement pourquoi. Finalement, il savait que c'était lui qui était en possession du parchemin. Ce qui devais être encore pire pour lui. Tout à coup, Harry se méprisa.

Voilà la suite bientôt. Revisions, exams, rattrappages éè madre mia! et après vacances !

je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances, pour moi ca va pas être de la mousse...de la tarte je veux dire

prochain chapitre: Drago en animagus, voyage de fin d'année et baiser dan la salle sur demande...en esperant que ça vous plaise toujours

les reviews sont toujours très bien acceuillies (petits gateaux, champagne, caviar... la totale koi)

Yepa


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne revendique même pas cette histoire merdique et surtout pas ce chapitre**

**Pairing: M romance/humour**

**Résumé 2: Ou Drago se transforme en animagus, ou Dumbledore donne des leçons de vie, ou Drago décide de SE récompenser pour sa grande patience et ou Harry perds le contrôle de la situation...**

**Et ou l'auteur espère que sa scène de baiser n'est pas trop niaise (aucun romantisme apparemment !)**

**Chapitre transitaire ou transitoire, ne pas craquer s'il est un peu long et descriptif….**

**Bonne lecture, espérons quand même que ça vous plaise (piti conseil et après je la fermes, la pilule passe mieux en musique !)**

**Où Drago se jette enfin à l'eau….**

On était jeudi après midi. Drago n'avait pas d'épreuves cet après midi là.

Ce qui avec toutes les options qu'il avait prises était quand même miraculeux. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, il avait pris le plus d'options possibles. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il croyait vouloir être langue-de-plomb. Pardi, il adorait connaître des choses dont les autres avaient même pas idée! Ouais, c'est ça il pouvait bien postuler pour être langue-de-plomb.

Mais avant il voyagerai, il verrai du pays, il oublierai que Potter était décidément trop con, il irai voir sa mère enfuie, et il rencontrerai des...gens. Potter n'était assurément pas le type fait pour lui, loin de là, il allait trouver son âme soeur…et surtout il allait arrêter de virer poufsouffle le Drago sinon tout allait mal finir pour lui. C'est à cause de cette tendance à jouer les amoureux transis qu'il souffrait comme un dingue maintenant.

Soupirant, il finit par aller s'adosser au saule pleureur près du lac. Il entendait au loin des élèves crier et courir dans tous les sens. Imaginer sa future vie seul, sans le moindre bruit, dans le manoir Malefoy lui donna des frissons, peut être qu'il demanderai à Zabini et Nott de venir vivre avec lui.

Etre seul avec des elfes de maison le déprima à l'avance. D'ailleurs est ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de vivre dans ce Manoir morbide ? C'était tout ce qui lui restai de sa famille, de l'ancien prestige de sa famille, certes, mais toute sa vie dans ce tombeau, non merci. Bonjour les souvenirs !

Convaincre sa mère de revenir ne serai pas choses aisée. Voilà déjà deux ans qu'elle s'était enfuie sans demander son reste. Se remémorant la colère de son père, Drago frémit.

S'il n'avait pas décidé de choisir son camp dès que la nécessité de le faire était apparue, Drago n'était pas sûr qu'il aurai encore son manoir et l'héritage Malefoy à cette heure.

La famille Parkinson avait été dépouillée. Les survivants de cette famille étaient plus pauvres encore que les Weasleys à l'époque.

Il pouvait dire merci à Potter d'être devenu tout à coup trop beau et d'avoir su le faire craquer en souriant avec ces fossettes si délicieuses. Il avait été impossible de pouvoir et même vouloir le combattre. La vague de ces sentiments soudain l'avait fait accourir dans le bureau de MacGonagall et demander la protection de Dumbledore. Sa mère venait à peine de disparaître, il ne voyait rien qui pouvait le retenir au Manoir et certainement pas un père cruel.

A la fin de la cinquième année, Voldemort avait attaqué l'école avec une horde de créatures plus ignobles les unes que les autres. Cette attaque mortelle vit fermer les grilles de l'école pour la durée de deux ans. La guerre avait alors fait rage pendant ces années, les hostilités ouvertes par Voldemort.

L'école n'avait ré ouvert ses portes qu'au terme de ces deux ans, après une victoire de Potter _(évidemment)_ à Godric Hollows. Ceux qui le voulaient étaient revenus faire leurs années manquées. Pour certains, c'était factice _(suivez mon regard, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre n'est ce pas?)_, être au QG de l'Ordre vous assurait une progression magique non négligeable. Et Drago avait tenu son rôle « inutile » au sein de l'ordre, progressant ainsi d'une manière spectaculaire en potions en devenant l'apprenti de Rogue. Zabini et Nott l'avait très vite rejoint au milieu de la guerre. Un nombre certain aussi d'autres serpentards, en fait les seuls qui étaient encore là en ce moment.

Heureusement que le QG de l'ordre avait pu être agrandi progressivement car le nombre de résistants ne fit qu'accroître durant la guerre ; les repentants, les vengeurs, les éplorés…

A la fin de la guerre, sûrement que Potter a été soulagé de voir cette presque ville débarrassée le plancher. Quand l'heure du jugement avait enfin sonné, Drago vit avec soulagement que le Ministère ne lui enlevai en rien ces biens, d'après Dumbledore, il avait tenu un rôle « actif » dans la résistance et ce depuis ces débuts.

Mais rien n'avait changé entre lui et Potter pendant cette période sombre. Même quand Potter était redevenu joyeux et souriant, il n'avait toujours rien à offrir à Drago et ça n'allait sans doute jamais changer.

Soupirant, _(encore !)_, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite. Voila une autre chose que lui avait apporté la guerre. Elève normal, il n'aurai sans doute jamais cherché à devenir animagus. Mais là, étant un membre « actif » de l'ordre, il avait essayer… ce qui n'avait rien donné au final parce que et bien en tant que loup blanc avec des yeux dorés il ne savait quelle mission il aurai pu mener à bien avec discrétion. Chose qui lui fit se cotonner à son rôle d'apprenti en potions.

Se transformant, il devint vite un énorme loup blanc à la fourrure touffue.

Il s'ébroua, combattit contre l'envie de hurler pour exprimer le bien être qui l'envahissait _(il entendait des élèves pas loin)_, et leva le nez en l'air pour humer l'air. Tout de suite après, en alerte, il sauta sur ces pattes. Il se retourna avec une grâce animale propre aux loups et rencontra le regard vert de Potter. Il grogna, mécontent. Décidément, ce Potter était un véritable trouble fête.

Ce dernier le fixait, surpris, il ne savait pas Malefoy animagus, jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir se transformer en ce magnifique animal.

Ces yeux avaient la teinte dorée cerclée de noir qu'il se rappelait avoir vu le soir ou Malefoy s'était énervé et ses doigts le picotaient d'envie d'aller les fourrer dans cette fourrure drue. Ne se sentant pas l'audace d'approcher pour le toucher, il se contenta donc de le regarder. Drago le fixait et il était par contre très difficile de lire dans ces yeux d'or de loup. Le regard était fixe et hypnotique. Harry était complètement paralysé, fasciné. Il y vit cependant clairement le mécontentement quand le loup blanc prit son élan pour sauter sur lui, il ferma les yeux attendant l'impact mais comme il tardai, il les rouvrit pour ne voir que les branches du saule pleureur frôler la surface du lac. Il se retourna alors et vit un éclair blanc disparaître au loin dans la forêt interdite.

Harry alla s'asseoir à la place précédente de Drago. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Drago avait cette grâce féline et ce regard hypnotique, cette bête était absolument merveilleuse.

Enfin espérons qu'en loup, Malefoy se casse moins la gueule sinon ça devait être d'un comique _(héhéhéhé)_.

Lui-même ne savait pas s'il possédait une grâce pareille en tant que animagus. Il était une licorne noire avec des yeux verts. Hermione s'était extasié pendant des heures autant sur la beauté que la symbolique de l'animal. Elle bouda un peu parce que elle-même était un renard brun des sables avec des yeux mordorés (basique selon elle) ; Ron quant à lui, était un aigle avec des reflets roux et des yeux bleus, animal très étrange, mais qui avait été très utile lors de la guerre. Lui, en licorne pardi que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne put que tétaniser quelques mangemorts qui n'osaient alors pas lui lancer de sortilège et rendre encore plus virulent Voldemort quand ce dernier l'appris, on ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment. Sans doute pour pouvoir le saigner a satiété. Le sang de Potter et d'une licorne ; deux en un, que rêver de plus !

Mais il redevint vite sérieux, il aurai voulu parler à Malefoy mais ce dernier semblai l'éviter comme la peste depuis l'épisode de la veille. Ce qui était tout a fait normal. Lui-même aurai trucider Malefoy s'il s'était retrouvé dans sa situation. Celle là, il ne l'avait pas prévu ; Il voulait juste voir ce qu'on pouvait bien ressentir à être avec un garçon, ce maudit serdaigle qui le draguait depuis des lustres lui semblai alors être un essai honorable.

Bien que très légèrement attiré par le petit serdaigle, il n'avait pas ressenti grand chose de différent que quand il embrassai Cho ou Ginny. Donc il pouvait bien embrasser Malefoy……. ? _Hein ?Depuis quand je pense à l'embrasser en fait ? Mes pensées sont décidemment impénétrables !_

Ebahi, il se recoucha dans l'intention de faire une sieste pendant toute l'après midi pour compenser cette nuit qu'il avait faites quasiment blanche.

Drago alla au dîner du soir en traînant les pieds. Il trouva Nott et Zabini devant la grande salle en train de l'attendre. Tout le trois allèrent s'asseoir à la table des serpentards. Après dix minutes d'attente, Drago se demanda pourquoi la nourriture n'avait pas encore apparu. La réponse vint à travers la personne de Dumbledore qui se leva pour faire une annonce :

- « Chers élèves j'ai une annonce à faire qui j'espère vous fera plaisir. Malheureusement pour les autres, elle ne concerne que les septièmes années qui vont comme vous le savez nous quitter l'année prochaine. J'ai décidé et les autres professeurs avec moi d'organiser un voyage de fin d'année d'environ trois ou quatre jours dans les marquises anglaises dans le pacifique vous devez sans doute connaître l'île sorcière qui s'y trouve, l'île de Montagu ? (grognements appréciateurs dans la salle et hurlements jouissifs). Le reste ne protester pas! si le week end se passe bien, on en fera une tradition de l'école. Nous avons tous passées des épreuves très dures durant cette guerre, on essaie tous de vous réconcilier avec la vie. J'espère que vous saurez apprécier ce week end et vous rendre compte que la vie continue, malgré les épreuves passées et que vous devriez en profiter au maximum »

Hurlements dans la salle, quelques pleurs déçus aussi...

Drago connaissait très bien ce village sorcier dans les îles marquises anglaises.

Il y allai avec sa famille, à l'époque où il en avait une, tout les étés ou presque. La population indigène qui y vit est très accueillante, mais en totalité sorcière. Les autorités y empêchent les touristes moldus d'y aller sous le prétexte d'une politique de conservation de l'antique culture polynésienne (1). Seules les grandes familles sorcières y possèdent des résidences secondaires.

Il y avait des amis d'enfance qu'il se ferait un plaisir de revoir, des habitudes, des endroits qu'il aimait... Souriant avec nostalgie, il écoutai Blaise exulté et lui demander d'organiser un programme digne de ce nom, lui qui la connaissait bien. Drago se mit à sourire plus franchement en voyant Théodore organiser un programme constitué de boîte de nuits, de filles, de boîtes de nuit, d'alcool, de boîtes de nuit, de plage, de boîtes de nuits etc...

Sa tête se tourna sans qu'il s'en rende compte vers la table des gryffondors. Potter y rayonnait presque, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il retenait le couple Weasley-Granger qui s'était écroulé de joie sur lui. Il riait à en perdre haleine. Parvati se tenait juste derrière lui et le tenait par le cou. Soudain, Potter se leva, criant au toast pour Dumbledore, la table de gryffondors suivit, et bientôt les serdaigles, poufsouffles et serpentards lancèrent leurs chapeaux en l'honneur des professeurs qui avaient décidément de très bonnes idées. Le désordre qui suivit fut tellement indescriptible que je ne puis vous le décrire. En tout cas, plusieurs professeurs furent soulevés par des gryffondors vraiment très démonstratifs pour être lancés en l'air plusieurs fois de suite. Le vomi qui en résulta coupa brusquement et de manière assez désopilante, il faut l'avouer, les festivités.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir, il revoyait en boucle la tête rayonnante de Potter. Il savait que ce dernier n'avait jamais passé des vacances dignes de ce nom et même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours, il devait exulter. Il n'avait jamais quitté le pays selon les rumeurs, et il aurai aimé lui faire visiter cette île mais bon, il semblerai que cette idiote de Patil s'en occupe.

Il ignora la jalousie qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Libre à lui s'il préférai cette blonde idiote et glousseuse à lui. Et puis Drago était riche, intelligent et surtout beau. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de mieux que lui Parvati? Lui, il pouvait en tout cas lui payer des voyages à l'oeil!Et Parvati? Pouvait-elle en dire autant? Cette abrutie ne savait que glousser, elle mérites décidemment la peine capitale rien que parce qu'elle casses sans cesse les oreilles de son entourage.

Se levant finalement, il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle sur demande, il sourit. A l'époque, avec Pansy, Goyle et Crabbe_ (Merlin prennes soin de leurs âmes!)_ et les deux autres idiots, ils se faisaient des soirées dans cette salle qui finissaient toujours à 'l'aube avec des séances de gerbes peu ragoûtantes (ils avaient d'ailleurs découvert cette salle grâce à Potter). Maudissant Potter et son ingérence dans sa vie privée et surtout ses pensées, il accéléra sa marche.

Arrivé devant la salle et après avoir grimacé au souvenir de la tête cauchemardesque de Ombrage, il fit le petit cérémonial nécessaire pour se retrouver dans une vaste prairie au ciel étoilé. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se retrouva dans un salon avec un feu de cheminée brûlant. Il regarda autour de lui:

Les murs avaient une couleur crémeuse.

Une plante grimpante ornait les quatre murs de cette salle, la rendant un peu plus sombre et sauvage qu'elle ne l'était en vérité. Au dessus de la cheminée, il y'avait un grand miroir aux bordures dorées. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette de la même couleur que les murs et qui avait l'air toute douillette et Drago retira immédiatement ces chaussures pour y enfoncer ces pieds.

Décidant d'aller à la découverte de l'appartement il s'avança vers les fauteuils et le canapé rouge qui meublaient la pièce.

Pour grogner tout de suite après, on se demandait ce que faisait _encore_ Potter allongé sur le canapé. Sans doute un vil complot pour le ridiculiser, mais il était sûr qu'il n'allait plus se laisser faire. Se tournant déjà pour partir en râlant, il ne résista pourtant pas à l'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil au chieur de service_... (Évidemment !)_

En vérité, Potter était assez mignon endormi... en fait plus que mignon. Il était vêtu d'un pull à col roulé noir et d'un jean noir moldu de la même couleur, les pieds nus. Il dormait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Une jambe traînant sur le sol, il avait une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur sa tête. Drago se demanda comment Potter osait montrer ce spectacle à ses camarades de chambrée. Inadmissible!Et ce qui était encore plus inadmissible, c'était le fait que ce connard de Crivey ait omis de lui vendre une photo de Potter endormi!

Aussi silencieusement que possible, il se rapprocha de Potter. Il s'agenouilla devant lui pour l'observer de plus près. Tout tremblant, il sentait que tout allait merder à un moment ou à un autre, comme d'habitude, mais il n'arrivai pas à s'arrêter.

Tout près, il put observer avec délectation le souffle de Harry franchir ses lèvres en une respiration étrangement apaisante. Il s'assit carrément devant lui pour voir l'ombre de ces cils ombré délicieusement ses joues. La cicatrice qui était définitivement devenu pâle depuis la fin du règne de Voldemort le moche était barrée par une mèche noire qui allait jusqu'au coin de sa lèvre. Il observa fasciné ces dernières. Bien sûr, tout Drago qu'il était, il essaya de l'enlever, mais c'était sans compter sur ces mais tremblantes. Il frôla Harry qui se réveilla dans un sursaut (on est Drago ou on l'est pas!). Harry, encore dans les vappes observa Drago les yeux écarquillés:

- « Malefoy? » bégaya t-il. Rien d'étonnant à cela, Drago lui même se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore là. Il trouva Harry délicieux avec cette tête d'halluciné, il se leva, les réflexions au ralenti. Potter aussi se leva.

- « mais tu fais quoi là? » continua t-il.

- «mmmm? »

Drago se serai sans doute giflé s'il s'était entendu répondre ça, mais bon il n'avait plus rien dans la tête à part le gros plan sur les lèvres de Potter. Il décida dans un élan de courage inattendu d'embrasser Potter. De toute façon ce dernier l'avait bien fait avec l'autre crevette.

A cette perspective alléchante, il s'approcha le souffle légèrement précipité.

Harry reculait un peu, Drago n'avait pas l'air bien décidemment...

Drago, lui, les yeux dilatés, s'approchait de Harry.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Comme un automate, il s'approchait de plus en plus. Il ne voyait bien sûr pas les sourcils froncés de Harry et son regard interrogateur. Son esprit était brumeux. Sa respiration saccadée. Vaguement, Harry se demandait s'il ne devait pas reculer encore un peu, Drago n'avait pas l'air lui-même. Le noir de ses iris était plus grand et le gris avait pris une couleur foncée de ciel orageux ; soudainement il se demanda comment il faisait pour voir tous ces détails? Malefoy était donc très près.

Drago maintenant en apnée, tout près des lèvres de Harry était en hallucination. Elles semblaient si lisses et avaient certainement l'air douces. Décidément les photos ne lui rendaient pas assez hommage. La perception de Drago, déjà si lointaine, disparue dans la brume qui squattait déjà son cerveau. Le monde se résumait aux lèvres de Potter. Et a cette douce fragrance de feuilles de thé et de gingembre qui entourait Potter.

Cette odeur plus que tout autre chose lui fit perdre la lumière vacillante de sa raison. Assez, il avait assez attendu et surtout assez encaissé de cet imbécile insensible de Potter. Ce soir, il allait devoir en payer le tribut.

Il emprisonna entre ses lèvres la lèvre inférieure de Harry. Il crut que son cœur éclatait. Il l'a suça aux anges. Ensuite, doucement il migra vers la lèvre supérieure sur laquelle il passa sa langue fébrile. Il se recula légèrement et se pourlécha les lèvres. Tout cela s'annonçait très bien. Il était tout fiévreux.

Pris d'une soudaine vague de folie mais néanmoins tremblant, il toucha de sa langue l'ouverture des lèvres de son partenaire (forcé) et l'insinua directement entre ses lèvres avec un petit soupir d'anticipation. L'onde électrique à l'état brute qui le submergea au toucher de la langue de Potter le poussa à s'écarter en écarquillant les yeux. Ses yeux dilatés croisèrent dès lors le regard de Harry.

Il se liquéfia sur place. Il se rendit compte que dans son petit délire, Potter n'avait pas réagi. La brume de son cerveau se dissipa illico. Il se concentra sur le regard impénétrable de Potter et décida de faire ce qu'il avait toujours su faire c'est-à-dire….la retraite stratégique. Il se retourna donc et sortit d'une démarche raide de la salle sur demande, le cœur à la limite d'exploser.

Harry quant à lui resta bien un quart d'heure sans bouger. Le premier mouvement qu'il esquissa pour partir ne fut pas achevé. Il s'arrêta encore, le cœur battant.

- « Merlin tout s'enchaîne trop vite, je ne comprends plus rien…ou plutôt je ne contrôle plus riennnnnnn ! » finit-il dans un gémissement

En revisionnant les joues rougies, l'expression tremblante et passionnée de Malefoy, il se surprit à rougir lui-même. Malefoy allait donc toujours l'étonner ! Aucun rapport avec le baiser plus que baveux de ce satané serdaigle qui ne voulait plus le lâcher et qui voulait même qu'il aille « corrigé » Malefoy _(le corriger? Et puis quoi encore? Le doloriser? Je nage en plein délire !)._

Puis de son pas, plus si nonchalant que ça, il se dirigea vers sa tour avec le besoin urgent de mettre les choses au point avec Ron et Hermione, il en oublia même ses chaussures.

Drago, quant à lui dans sa douche, se rendait compte que l'eau pourtant glaciale n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui. Désespéré, il se décida donc _(de mauvais cœur hein ! qu'on se le dise tous)_ à faire une série de travaux manuels plus que mémorable. Il finit à genoux dans sa salle de bain, se maudissant non plus de sa stupidité comme d'habitude mais plutôt de son audace.

(1) ce genre de politique existe vraiment; J'avais pour objectif avec des amiesde visiter toute les îles de l'archipel de hawaii mais malheureusement, on nous a refusé l'accès à Niihau surnommée "l'île interdite", tout pour nous intriguer!(fo dire on avait pas la gueule de polynésiennes lol)Ils vivent à l'ancienne et ne sont que 250 habitants et n'ont qu' une seule école primaire il paraîtbref je vais pas vous faire chier avec ça hein...

Le chapitre 5 suit, il est (je pense) légèrement mieux si ce n'est carrément mieux que celui ci, moins hésitant, moins embrouillé…..

Prochain chapitre: Enfin une confrontation constructive entre Harry et Drago dans le parc de Poudlard au milieu de la nuit au clair de lune avec cris de loup et symphonie romantique, la brise caressante... (Je déconnes) lol

Non mais il reste deux chapitre et peut être un épilogue donc faut dénouer la situation, la fin de la semaine approche pour Drago et moi je craque de pondre de la merde, mdr je suis plus douée pour me foutre de la gueule de Drago que de faire des scènes de baisers 66

J'ose pas le demander mais...pouvez reviewez bien sur, et sur ça en particulier, un verdict même trèèèèèèès sévère

Les précédentes reviews ont squattées veulent plus partir! Je pense que j ai réussi à répondre aux reviews mici encore Sinelune pour tes conseils

A tout à l'heure

Yepa


	5. Chapter 5

**Confrontation**

Drago était plus que fatigué. Il avait passé toute la journée du vendredi à éviter Potter.

Ce qu'il aurai du faire depuis belle lurette. Le temps était passé étonnamment vite. Les dernières épreuves de Potions et de charmes avancées c'était fini en apothéose. S'il se décidai à travailler plus tard, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

Il avait essayé de toute ces forces de ne pas penser au baiser avec Potter _(peut-on vraiment dire avec ?)_ dans la salle sur demande mais ma foi, c'était comme lui demandé de se couper le….volontairement. Complètement impossible ! Heureusement, Blaise avait été là pour lui changer un peu les idées. Drago décida de lui parler de Potter pendant le voyage.

Ils allaient sans doute partager la même chambre, quoi de mieux que cette intimité pour lui avouer ce qui l'avait rongé toute cette semaine ou plutôt ces dernières quatre années maintenant ? Dumbledore avait eu là une bien bonne idée. Il pourrait se changer les idées avec ces anciens amis qu'il avait bien oubliés depuis le temps. Il venait de leur envoyer un hibou, les prévenant du voyage organisé et les sommant de faire une liste de tous les clubs qu'il pourrait faire ensemble pendant ce court voyage.

Ce soir, il allait rendre visite à la meute de la forêt interdite et surtout à la louve qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour. Il ne reviendrai sans doute jamais dans la forêt interdite.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Trois heures plus tard, Drago ressortait de la forêt interdite.

Il entendait encore les hurlements de loups qui lui souhaitaient bonne chance pour sa nouvelle vie. Levant les yeux au ciel, il vit la pleine lune étincelante, il sourit autant qu'un loup puisse sourire, et il compris pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien avec ces frères loups. La partie de chasse avait été excellente, ces camarades aimants, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas finir sa vie comme chef de meute ! Se mettant sur ces pattes arrière, il rejeta la tête en arrière pour lancer un vibrant appel qui résonna longtemps dans la nuit. Soudain serein, il se dirigea vers le chemin qui menait au lac. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de dormir, à en croire la position de la lune et des étoiles, on devait être très tard dans la nuit. En arrivant près du saule pleureur il s'approcha du lac et but de cette eau. Tout bien considéré, il pouvait bien passé une vie sous forme de loup...soudain, il se redressa _oh non pas encore_…

Et si, à quelques pas derrière lui se tenait Potter.

- « Malefoy, je t'attendais »

Celui ci ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder plus longtemps, l'avantage de sa condition de loup, c'était qu'il était moins réceptif à la sensualité provocante de Potter.

Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda de plus près. Mon dieu, Malefoy était vraiment trop beau sous cette forme. Il se demanda s'il pouvait tombé amoureux de Malefoy en loup avant de l'être de sa personne humaine. Il pouffa à cette idée. Aussitôt les yeux d'or se tournèrent vers lui. Hum, c'était très gênant de se faire mater par un loup de cette manière. Le regard était insoutenable. Sans réfléchir, il avança sa main vers lui, mais la mâchoire se retroussa d'une manière très effrayante et les crocs se refermèrent sur le vide. Le cœur battant, Harry se dit que Malefoy était décidément très sauvage.

- « je…je voudrai te parler Malefoy »

Celui ci le regarda un instant puis s'en alla quelques minutes. Il revint habillé de son uniforme et s'assit près de Harry.

- « et qu'est ce que tu veux me dire exactement ? »

- « Je t'ai vu partir vers le parc avec ma carte, mais tu étais déjà entré dans la forêt interdite quand je suis arrivé…il y'a des loups la dedans ? »

- « T'es venu me parler des mœurs des loups ? »

- « Non, non euh… bon voila. Tu sais au cours de potion de lundi, euh tu sais tu as fait tomber ton parchemin _(à ces mots, Drago ferma les yeux)_ c'est Ron qui l'a ramassé _(sale belette, quand je disais que c'est lui la fouine !)_ et il me l'a donné juste après. Tu sais au début je n'y croyais pas vraiment je veux dire… »

- « Abrèges….. »

- « Donc je voulais te demander si vraiment c'était vrai ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus, je veux dire est ce que tu hum est ce que tu m'ai...me trouve à ton goût ? »

- « Oh Potter épargnes moi ça tu veux ? qu'est ce que t'en penses ? tu a passé plus de temps cette semaine à me faire chier qu'à réviser avec tes salopiauds de potes vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule non ? si t'y croyais pas tu l'aurai fait ? »

- « Oui je l'aurai quand même fait Malefoy. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Pour ça excuse moi, je sais que j'ai agis comme un imbécile depuis le début Herm' avais raison, ce n'est pas moi de faire des trucs pareils je n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec toi de cette manière…..si c'est vrai…..d'ailleurs même si c'était faux je veux dire….. »

- « Qu'est que t'es venu me dire exactement Potter ? »

- « Je veux que tu me dises si ce qu'il y a d'écrit c'est vrai je veux que tu me le sortes ! »

- « Enfoiré ! » s'étouffa Drago « et même si ça l'était ? et même si je t'aimai ça changerai quoi à la situation hein ?c'est pour aller encore se fendre la poire en parlant de moi dans ta tour c'est ça ? tu n'a fait que me rabaisser et m'insulté toute cette semaine, ça t'excitai de me voir plus bas que terre. Pourquoi ? pourquoi ? tu n'a pas oublié tout les coups foireux que j'ai pu vous faire à toi et à la belette, de toute façon est ce que tu pouvais même concevoir que je puisse aimer ? non non malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, malgré tout les efforts que j'ai pu faire pendant cette maudite guerre tu n'as fait que me voir à travers le nom de Malefoy, un petit bâtard arrogant, mais moi j'ai changé je ne suis pas rester cotonner à l'image que j'avais de toi avant tu ne sais pas oublié tu m'en veux toujours n'est ce pas ? et puis t'es pédé merde qu'est ce qui pourrai t'empêcher de m'aimer » s'écria Drago en se levant

- « Ce qui pourrai m'empêcher de t'aimer tu veux savoir ? »cria Harry en se levant à son tour brusquement. « C'est que tu n'as pas changé tu racontes que de la merde. On ne change pas aussi brusquement, si tu avais ce comportement de salaud, c'est que t'es un salaud dans l'âme. Tu méprisai Ron pour sa pauvreté et Hermione parcequ'elle est moldue, sans voir les efforts qu'elle faisait pour s'adapter au monde sorcier sans voir son intelligence et son don pour la magie. Toi tu te cotonnais à des principes complètement cons et bancales. Je m'en fous que tu es grandis dans ce genre d'atmosphère, si tu étais quelqu'un de bien t'aurai tout de suite vu que tout ceci n'avait pas de sens, non tu t'es contenté de tout faire pour nous pourrir la vie comme une mouche à merde. Et comme ça tout a coup, tu viens voir Macgonagall pour dire que tu préfères être de notre côté _(mais c'est parce que tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux aurai voulu crier Drago, mais il ne voulait pas sortir un truc aussi niais)_ tu parles je suis sûr que t'a vu le vent tourné t'es peut être imbécile mais t'es pas bête, quelle genre de confiance tu veux après ça ? tes efforts dans l'ordre n'était du qu'a asseoir ta position, ton soi disant revirement. Ne viens pas me chanter des salades s'il te plaît c'est bon je sais très bien ce que tu vaut ! »

- « Tu ne sais rien petit con et le plus arrogant des deux c'est bien toi petite merde, j'ai changé parce que j'ai changé tout simplement. Tout le monde a droit à l'erreur, moi en étant gamin encore plus que quiconque, j'y croyais à ces principes jusqu'à ce que….jusqu'a ce que… et va te faire foutre Potter parce que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! »

- « Oué oué, c'est ça de toute façon je suis venu te dire qu'a l'avenir tu contrôles tes pulsions ok ?…. Et que t'as pas intérêt à te faire de faux espoirs parce que jamais tu m entends ? jamais je ne pourrai aimer un con de ton genre…… » siffla Harry méchamment

Drago en eut le souffle coupé et le cœur brisé. Il essaya de prendre son souffle mais c'est juste une respiration erratique qui sortit de sa bouche. Ces yeux se brouillèrent malgré l'effort surhumain qu'il fit pour les retenir…il hoqueta une fois, deux fois, trois fois…et c'est d'une voix brisé qu'il répondit :

- « on ne dit jamais jamais Potter… (il n'avait plus de souffle).et puis je ne t'ai rien demandé…je ne t'ai absolument rien demandé, ce parchemin c'était une erreur…je n'espérai rien de toute fa… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, déjà Harry l'attrapai par le poignet et dans un grognement animal le plaqua contre lui pour s'emparer violement de sa bouche. Le peu de souffle qui restait à Drago disparu complètement. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Malgré lui, il gémit quand Potter introduisit de force sa langue dans sa bouche. Il se sentit une fois de plus traverser par l'onde de choc qui l'avait traversé la première fois qu'il avait touché de sa langue celle de Potter. Harry le plaqua contre lui encore plus si cela était possible et l'attrapa par la taille. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la sienne et la caressa encore encore encore….Faisant monté en Drago des pointes de désir dans tout son corps. Quand Harry enfourna sa langue plus profondément dans sa bouche, il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque qui avait l'air de sortir de ses entrailles même. Il pressa ses mains derrière la nuque de Potter et lui caressa les cheveux, se pressant contre lui au point de vouloir s'encastrer en lui. Bien vite, Harry se calma et se contenta de lui lécher les lèvres et de les mordillés doucement, le baiser se calma tout a fait quand il suçota sa lèvre inférieur et finit par juste plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne, la respiration irrégulière. Il se dégagea doucement quand il sentit l'érection de Drago se pressé avec hésitation contre la sienne dont il prit à peine conscience.

Finalement ce fut Drago qui se dégagea complètement et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- « C'est ça ta vengeance Potter ? me rendre fou ? »

- « Non Malefoy, écoutes je ne sais pas ce qui…. »

- « Tu ne sais jamais rien Potter »

- « je suis dé….. »

- « et pas d'excuse déplacée connard! »

Sur ce Drago tourna les talons et disparu progressivement dans la nuit vers le château.

Harry quand à lui, prostré sur place, le coeur tourmenté par le regard vide de Malefoy, se dit que dire qu'il ne contrôlait rien était un doux euphémisme.

Bon voilà

A bientôt j'espère

Prochain chapitre : préparatifs, arrivée à l'île de Montagu...

Kisses

Yepa (en panique tout de même)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : L'île Montagu**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Pairing : M romance/humour**

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Voila le chapitre 6, où il est dur de s'occuper de jeunes adultes surexcités, où Drago se rends compte de sa grande bonté, où apparaît le grand métis à la peau de caramel fondu, où Ron se découvre jaloux et Hermione amoureuse, et où Harry se demande pourquoi tout le monde s'en fout de sa gueule….**

**Je vous remercie pour les précédentes reviews je les ai relu avant de poster le chapitre et j'ai vu que je n'avais pas répondu à certains (manque d'adresses) donc je vais en profiter pour les remercier ici, et puis j'en ai perdu depuis le temps de revieweurs, ça m'attriste. Espérons que ça ne veut pas dire que tout se dégrade !**

**Donc merci à Andromède, Killis, Patdrue, Sadik Sensei-Sama (), Sinelune ;-) , Dixe, Lovely A, Diane, Just lulu, Polarisn 7, Natsumi Kido, Mick Potter Malefoy, Serdra, Shannara, Thalie, Brooklyn, Freacky fair, Angilyra, Love Drago Malefoy, Lightomoon (c'est mignon ça)… ;voilà voilà je crois avoir oublié personne. Merci pour vos reviews ça m'encourage vraiment.**

* * *

Les préparatifs pour l'île de Montagu rendaient les septième années fébriles.

Tandis que le reste de l'école faisaient leurs bagages en râlant, les septièmes années courraient dans les couloirs, s'interpellaient, se bousculaient et riaient stupidement ; le sourire niais, ce qui exaspérait plus d'un.

Drago, lui, ne comprenait pas l'agitation de ces têtes de piafs. Il faillit même shooté dans une élève de poufsouffle _(Kyle s'il se souvenait bien)_ qui vint lui demandé les principales attractions de l'île de Montagu.

Le matin même, il avait été convoqué par Dumbledore. Ce dernier au courant de la maison en possession de Malefoy sur l'île, lui demanda s'il était possible qu'il accueille chez lui quelques élèves dans sa résidence secondaire.

Bien qu'hésitant au début, il avait fini par accepter. Dumbledore l'avait bien aidé auprès du ministère et sa vendetta contre les ex-mangemorts. Apparemment, cette vieille bique ne pouvait rien faire pour rien. Mais Drago de son côté avait exigé de choisir lui-même les élèves qui allaient avoir l'honneur de foulé de leurs pieds de rustres son pas humble du tout demeure. Le reste à l'auberge et à la soupe populaire !

Bien sûr les serpentards allaient être à l'honneur. Il y'en avait bien une vingtaine. Certainement pas de gryffondors, il en avait soupé des gryffondors. Surtout de l'autre enculé !

Zinky allait avoir du travail avec son équipe de elfe de maison.

Zabini l'avait réveillé aux aurores ce matin. Et après la nuit qu'il avait passé, il faillit lui lancer un avada. Ce dernier avait sautillé, bientôt rejoint par Nott, pour qu'il fasse au plus vite ces bagages.

Maintenant, ces derniers étaient dans le parc avec leurs parents pour sans doute des adieux ou des affaires à récupérer, au vu du bal des hiboux de la veille.

Pour ceux qui n'en avaient plus comme lui, ben c'était le temps de faire leurs bagages. Le départ était prévu pour 11h30, juste après le départ des autres élèves par le Poudlard Express. Après le petit déjeuner, Drago était remonté dans sa chambre pour éviter le chaos qui régnait dans les couloirs. Son elfe de maison était passé quelques instants avant pour lui rapporter des affaires et maintenant, il avait le temps de penser à sa rencontre avec Potter la veille _(ô joie !)._

Cette dispute avait eu le mérite au moins de lui ouvrir les yeux enfin. Potter se moquait avec force de ses sentiments et pire marchait sur ces sentiments et encore pire le tournait en bourrique. Il l'embrassait pour mieux le repousser. Le faisait bander pour lui rire au nez après et il osait vouloir s'excuser après. S'excuser ? Merlin, mais de quoi ? Tout était de sa faute à lui Drago, d'avoir pu penser que Potter pouvait être amoureux de lui.

Après tout, c'était Potter non ? Les gens rien que pour recevoir cette infime part de notoriété dans laquelle il nageait, lui léchait les pieds et pouvait tuer pour être son meilleur ami… Et Drago n'avait pas la prétention de dire que lui n'était pas amoureux de sa notoriété ou de son côté héros des temps modernes, non. Oui, il voulait sortir avec le grand HARRY POTTER certes…..mais à moins qu'il se fourvoie vraiment, il était aussi trèèèès amoureux du bigleux.

Ces entrailles gelées depuis la veille en attestaient bien _: « je n'aimerai jamais un con de ton genre ! »_. Il se retourna rageur sur son lit. Lui, un CON ? Potter se prenait vraiment pas pour de la merde. Ou lors oui c'était un con de l'aimer lui, sa majesté des enflures ! Il ne comprenait rien du tout et restait campé sur des bases obsolètes, il s'y accrochait comme un naufragé sur sa bouée avec un banc de requin autour de lui. Avec désespoir.

Le baiser avec Potter lui avait fait comprendre à côté de quoi il allait passer mais aussi que Potter était loin d'être le gars mature qu'il avait idéalisé. Juste un gamin peureux.

Drago ne savait plus s'il devait le séduire et lui montré qu'il _POUVAIT_ aimer un con comme lui ou alors arrêter de s'occuper de lui et aller perdre son temps ailleurs, l'occulter de son champs de vision et lui rendre si possible coup pour coup.

A cette idée, il se renfrogna. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire de mal à Potter. Il regretta l'époque ou voir Potter plus bas que terre était sa quête perpétuelle. Bientôt un air niais lui déforma le visage _(sniff Potter, aimer c'est endurer… mais c'est ça le véritable amour !)_ il se redressa immédiatement sur son lit en se fustigeant, mais quelle stupidité ! Mais bon qu'on lui pardonne, c'est la première fois….

Mais comment séduire Potter vraiment ! Jusque là apparemment c'était mission impossible. Aussi si Merlin n'arrêtait pas de lui faire passer pour un idiot !Il n'en serait pas là, il aurait déjà Potter à ses pieds. Hésitant quant à l'attitude a avoir avec Potter, il se leva pour s'habiller, l'heure du départ approchait à grands pas. Il enfila une chemise rayée légère sur un bermuda juste à temps car Blaise hurlait tel une banshee derrière sa porte pour qu'il sorte. Rétrécissant ses bagages en vitesse, il sortit en souriant, sa bulle de douleur oubliée, pour l'instant il savait qu'il était amoureux, heureux de l'être, et qu'il allait passé des jours formidables avec Blaise et Théo à Montagu.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Une réelle cacophonie régnait dans le parc. Ils étaient près de la centaine _(quatre vingt dix exactement)_ et Drago sentait déjà une migraine atroce lui vrillé les tympans. La distinction entre maisons était impossible. Il se demandait comment Dumby et ses sbires allaient faire. Mais on pouvait encore reconnaître les griffons, ils étaient les plus bruyants (_heureusement que je n'en prends aucun, c'est épuisant !)_ Dumbledore finit par attirer l'attention avec un sort de sonorus :

- « Mes chers enfants, il est temps de partir. Je vais vous expliquer la procédure, on a encore environ trente minutes avant d'y aller. On va y aller pas portoloin par groupe de dix avec des intervalles de dix minutes. Les professeurs Chourave, Williams, Pomfresh, Rogue _(clameurs)_ oui oui Rogue, petits insolents, il aime le soleil aussi hein…..Macgonagall vous y attendent déjà. Moi-même et le professeur Keogh ici présents allons y aller avec vous. Vous arriverez devant l'auberge _Pipeline_, charmante auberge soi dit en passant. Ecoutez donc…bien… je disais donc auberge _Pipeline_ dans laquelle nous logerons enfin la plupart de nous.

L'autre partie sera logé chez Monsieur Malefoy _(cris et hurlements) _vous êtes extrêmement bruyants ! Vous ne voulez pas restés là n'est ce pas ? _(silence soudain)_ ; héhéhéhé donc l'autre partie logera chez Monsieur Malefoy qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse d'accepter de prendre dans sa résidence secondaire une partie des élèves pour nous éviter des frais trop importants _(murmures)_ Oui, oui il y possède une résidence secondaire ce petit veinard.

Bien sûr il choisira ceux d'entre vous qui y seront logés, seule condition posée par lui.

Pas de jaloux et de tentatives de corruption hum…Je suppose que cela va se faire selon les affinités….Hum, Mlle Kyle, inutile de vous cramponner à Monsieur Malefoy de cette manière voyons….Nous y resterons donc jusqu'à lundi.

Nous déjeunerons à cette auberge et nous procéderons au partage juste après.

Bien sûr monsieur Malefoy trois professeurs devront tout de même y aller avec vous….non ?...voyons Drago, vous êtes sous notre responsabilité, il faut des surveillants. Bon vous les choisirez ça vous va ? héhéhé très bien, l'art de négocier n'est ce pas ? _(ricanements)_

Bon pour le reste vous avez quartier libre _(hurlements de joi_e), en fait vous avez quartier libre pour tout le séjour, vous êtes des adultes maintenant, donc on ne va pas vous imposer des emplois du temps sans doute malvenus pour vous. Mais nous avons cependant des exigences, les repas du soir se feront à l'auberge, pour ne pas vous perdre totalement de vue. L'auberge propose aussi des excursions pas obligatoire bien sûr mais qu'il serait agréable de faire ensem… _(hurlements rageurs)_ non ? eh bien je dois devenir sentimental avec l'âge, très bien ceux qui voudront les faire n'aurons qu'a le faire mais sachez que je suis assez triste de….Mlle Kyle enfin…Monsieur Malefoy !Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter avec une demoiselle !Oh c'est l'heure, faites des groupes allez allez plus vite que ça…. »

Tant bien que mal, les élèves s'éparpillèrent tels des moineaux pour se rapprocher tout de suite après. Dumbledore donna le premier portoloin et cinq minutes plus tard le premier groupe partit soulevant des murmures extatiques.

Drago qui avait du mal à se débarrasser de cette satanée poufsouffle lui fit un croche-pied et attrapa le portoloin de méchante humeur. Celui ci se déclencha en laissant Kyle sur le carreau au plaisir des élèves restés sur place.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Après l'extase de rigueur en arrivant sur l'île _(« Oh cette mer vous voyez ça ? » « C'est vert dis donc ! » « Oh qu'il fait chaud ! » « Non mais j'y crois pas y'en a qui ont de la chance de vivre ici ! » Le tout accompagnés des gloussements intempestifs de Patil), _tout le monde s'attabla pour un déjeuner gargantuesque composé de fruits de mer, de riz, de salades de fruits énormes et de jus d'ananas, de pommes, de mangues, de citrouilles et d'eau bien sûr. Les gourmets de rigueur, à savoir les griffons étaient aux anges à voir leur gueule d'hallucinés.

Weasley grogna de manière animale avant de sauter sur un homard recouvert d'une sauce pimentée à l'odeur délicieuse et se goinfra à une allure telle que Granger lui tapa sur la tête en lui hurlant d'arrêter de se comporter comme un goinfre. Weasley lui répondit la bouche pleine en envoyant des graines de riz partout, Drago rigola même s'il n'entendit pas la réponse, Blaise et Nott eux-mêmes se comportaient comme des sauvages. Potter même si plus élégant que Weasley n'était pas en reste avec ces quatre assiettes déjà vides empilées à côté de lui. Drago quant à lui se demanda pourquoi il était si heureux. Faut croire que voir le bonheur de ces cinq là le rendaient heureux.

L'auberge, face à la mer, pouvait en effet rendre heureux n'importe qui, même Rogue avait un semblant de sourire. Les bungalows que l'on voyait de la salle à manger avaient l'air très confortables, faites de bois avec des fleurs vives devant chacune d'elles. De bois marron, elles étaient faites pour deux, merci pour les couples, et avaient des fenêtres qui donnaient sur deux lits très confortables. Drago se demanda s'il n'allait pas envoyer les autres chez lui et resté là. Mais bon sa maison à lui n'était pas mal non plus. En pensant à la piscine et au jacuzzi avec la mer pas si loin il se rengorgea en pensant qu'il allait faire des jaloux.

Le jardin était immense et avait des arbres et des fleurs de toutes les sortes. En faisant un rapide calcul, les quatorze chambres chez lui pouvaient accueillir donc 28 personnes. 10 des serpentards _(ceux qu'il aimait bien_), 7 serdaigles et 3 poufsouffles et 2 profs ; pas de Kyle qui l'emmerdait de ces regards langoureux (_elle est certes jolie avec sa chevelure ambré mais je suis homo et puis c'est une pouff…souffle peuh ! il préférait Potter puissance infini) _et encore moins de griffons. Pas de Potter il y allait de sa santé mentale de le savoir chez lui !.

Le repas enfin fini, Dumbledore réuni les élèves pour la répartition. Drago s'avança alors avec son air princier qui lui allait si bien. Il choisit les serpentards en premier, ces derniers émirent des ricanements supérieurs pour ceux qui furent pris. Au hasard mais selon ces goûts il choisit ensuite les serdaigles et les poufsouffles, ignorant le long sanglot désespéré de Kyle. Il se retourna enfin vers Dumbledore :

- « Voila, j'ai fait mon choix. »

- « hé ? Monsieur Malefoy serait ce de la discrimination ? aucun gryffondors, presque pas de poufsouffles et a peine de serdaigles hum… ! »

- « l'auberge ira très bien » répondit un Drago indifférent au sous entendu. Il adorait distribuer des faveurs tel un prince. On n'est un Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas.

-"voyons Drago faites un effort un nombre égal d'élèves… "

Drago se retourna vers la mer.

- « De toute façon Malefoy aucun gryffondors n'aurait accepter d'y aller à ta foutue résidence secondaire » cria un griffy dans la masse.

- « alors il n'y aucun problème, pourquoi tu protestes ? ferme juste ta grande gueule puante »

- « très bien très bien, Malefoy choisissez quelque gryffondors s'il vous plaît, tout le monde doit faire des efforts et profiter dans la joie de cette chance que nous offre le ministère à passer quelques jours ici » intervint Dumbledore en faisant ces yeux de papy gâteaux.

- « Mais, je croyais que je devais choisir moi-même ! » s'offusqua Drago

- « allons allons je choisirai des gryffondors pour vous disons _(sourire atrocement espiègle)_ messieurs Potter, Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas, Mesdemoiselles Granger et Patil chez les gryffondors, Mesdemoiselles Kyle,soyez indulgent Drago, Hope et Krain chez les poufsouffles de même que messieurs Hirato et Marley. Voila ça n'en fait pas beaucoup n'est ce pas ? le reste sera des serpentards puisque vous y tenez et des serdaigles que vous avez-vous même choisi. »

- « QUOI ? pas question ! c'était pas convenu comme ça professeur ! _(regard larmoyant)_, j'ai pas assez de chambres chez moi d'abord ! _(rageur)_, et je ne veux pas de gryffondors chez moi » Drago était visiblement paniqué ; pitié pas de Potter chez lui pitié ! _(allons Drago, je fais pour ton bien quel ingrat tu fais !pensa Dumbledore et moi même!)._ L'attitude de Drago attira un regard sceptique et mortifié de Potter sur lui, qu'il rata, évidemment.

- « mais si mais si vous avez assez de chambres, Zinky me l'a dit, on était d'accord Monsieur Malefoy ! ce n'est pas gentil de revenir sur votre parole…. »

- « mais ! »

- « et comme professeur vous prendrez qui ? »

Après avoir râlé dans sa barbe inexistante, Drago cracha :

- « Professeur Rogue bien sûr _(réflexion et sourire méchant)_, le professeur Macgonagall et vous-même… »

- « Moi ? oh monsieur Malefoy vous m'en voyez ravi vraiment quel honneur ! » ; le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air ému.

- « cadeau pour vos vieux jours et puis il semblerai que les gryffondors ait décrété que vous étiez leur propriété » grogna Drago

Silence consterné ; cris outragés et sourire ravie de Dumbledore.

- « c'est vraiment gentil Monsieur Malefoy et bien Minerva, Severus nous allons nous amusés. C'est absolument génial. »

Macgonagall regarda Drago en pinçant les lèvres et celui-ci eut un sourire angélique qui fit soupirer Kyle. Drago la jeta un regard irrité. Cette poufsouffle allait rapidement lui casser les c…… !

Ainsi tandis que le reste s'appropriait les bungalows sur place, la troupe choisit _(enfin si on veut…)_ par Drago alla par portoloin vers la résidence secondaire de ce dernier qui avait le cœur battant et les idées confuses. Dumbledore était décidément un vieux pourri, pourquoi avait-il fait ça nom d'un chien !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

L'arrivée à la résidence valut à Drago des regards jaloux et mortifiés _(toujours les mêmes qui sont chanceux !)_.

Le partage des chambres se fit dans un désordre indescriptible. Tout le monde courrait d'une chambre à une autre en voulant les essayer toutes. Faut dire que le décorateur avait fait un effort d'imagination impressionnant. Les chambres étaient loin de se ressembler entre elles. Les couleurs et l'aménagement différaient et soulevait des cris enthousiastes à chaque porte ouverte. Drago finit par hurler que c'est lui qui allait distribuer les chambres. Il coula un regard de morveux merdeux vers Kyle, regard intercepté par Dumbledore.

- « Allons Drago, soyez indulgent, nous ne sommes que des touristes extrêmement chanceux et enthousiastes ! »

Dommage, il l'aurait bien foutu avec les elfes de maison celle là !. Il se mit alors à réfléchir. Il donna aux professeurs les chambres les plus éloignés _(évitons de les avoir trop près),_ les poufsouffles eurent évidement les moins belles dont la vue ne donnaient pas du tout sur la mer. Drago dut batailler avec son esprit de vengeance et son amour brûlant. Quelle chambre allait il donner à Potter ? Évidemment, Weasley et Granger allait dormir ensemble, cependant donner une chambre seule à Potter sera vu comme une sorte d'invitation à la débauche. Mais il n'allait pas le mettre avec Patil pour camoufler ses sentiments et pas non plus avec un mec car apparemment Potter avait des tendances sur les mecs. Que faire ? Il ne voulait surtout pas passer des nuits à imaginer Potter avec un autre imbécile. Il fit semblant de donner des chambres aux gryffondors en dernier comme si ils allaient avoir les plus moches, mais en fait il avait déjà fait a répartition dans sa tête. En marchant, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas en vouloir à Potter, son plaisir et celui de ses amis lui donnait décidément trop de joie à lui-même et se priver de son sourire et de ces délicieuses fossettes étaient hors de question _(ne soyons pas sado maso !)_. Blaise et Nott eurent la chambre la plus proche de la sienne. Il ne restait avec lui que la troupe de gryffondors dans le couloir. Patil était déjà avec Kyle dans la chambre la plus hideuse qu'il put trouver.

- « Malefoy je présume qu'on va se taper les chambres les plus merdiques » grogna Finnigan

- « fermes la Finnigan tu me les brise ! d'ailleurs rentre là avec Thomas » et il poussa les deux gryffondors dans une chambre avec des motifs rouge en rigolant et leur claqua la porte au nez.

- « Granger, je suppose que tu veux une chambre avec la belette ? » demanda t-il nonchalamment sans se retourner. Cette dernière rougit et murmura un « oui » étouffé.

- « je suis décidemment trop bon » dit-il en ouvrant la chambre qui suivait ; avec des tons bleus, un grand lit au pardessus avec le même motif que la moquette douillette. la vue qu'offrait le balcon emmena un cri admiratif de Hermione. Elle se retourna vers Drago en souriant jusqu'au oreilles.

- « Oh Malefoy c'est merveilleux ! merci» cria t-elle s'attirant le regard ennuyé de Ron et Harry. Drago lui, se retint de sourire en voyant ces yeux brillants. Oui, en effet, il était trop bon ou alors l'amour le rendait guimauve. Il imaginait bien ce que ça pouvait être d'être avec l'être qu'on aimait dans cette chambre enchanteresse.

- « je ne dirai pas que c'est un plaisir mais… » il ne termina pas sa phrase, il sortit suivit par Harry.

Il ouvrit la dernière chambre, celle ci était dans des tons beiges. Une moquette dans le même ton conférait à la chambre un aspect de douceur et de tranquillité paisible. A vrai dire, il avait donné cette chambre à Potter car il se rappelait bien de la chambre invoquée par Potter dans la salle sur demande. Le grand lit avait des draps bordeaux et beige. Un bouquet de lys blancs, rouges avec des feuilles d'un vert tendre trônait sur la table de chevet. Un grand miroir était à l'opposé du lit, sous lequel il y avait une table nappé et deux chaises merveilleusement ouvragées. Dans un coin, il y'avait un canapé dans les tons de la pièce et une table basse. Une autre porte fermée devait contenir la salle de bains. Le balcon ici donnait sur le jacuzzi et la piscine puis le jardin puis enfin la mer scintillante. Soufflé Harry se retourna vers Drago mais celui-ci était déjà parti. Harry avança d'un pas hésitant vers le lit et se jeta dessus, prenant l'oreiller entre ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas Drago, il était trop bon comme il le disait lui-même ; il s'était attendu à autre chose ; il était certain de tomber sur une pièce vraiment trèèès différente de celle-ci. Déjà, celle de Ron et Hermione l'avait soufflé mais celle-ci était magnifique. Il adorait ces deux couleurs mises ensemble. En voyant le regard tendre qu'essayait de cacher tout à l'heure Drago quant Hermione s'était enthousiasmée, il avait été étonné. Non décidément, il ne reconnaissait pas ce Drago là. Et penser que Drago lui avait donné à lui cette chambre foutait le bordel dans ces pensées déjà embrouillées. Voir Drago refuser d'avoir des griffons chez lui l'avait un peu étonné et dans son immense prétention, il se disait que sûrement il serai choisi. Le refus de Drago l'avait surpris et déçu. L'intervention de Dumbledore l'avait bizarrement soulagé et puis on pouvait compté sur lui pour faire des plans foireux de ce genre. Il ne méritait carrément pas ce traitement après son attitude de la veille. Ce que l'attitude de Drago lui fit entrevoir lui noua les entrailles. Décidément, il était trop con. La phrase qui avait sortit la veille le fit ricaner amèrement ; _« …un con dans ton genre ! »_ merde c'était lui le con.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Après l'aménagement qui mit près d'une heure pour tout le monde, ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin autour d'une table garnie de boissons rafraîchissantes.

- « Monsieur Malefoy, cet endroit est décidément délicieux ; Vous en avez de la chance » lui dit Dumbledore.

- « oué oué je sais ! » se rengorgea Drago

- « apparemment, les autres professeurs ont décidés de laisser les autres élèves profiter de la plage à l'auberge, je suppose que vous aller tous faire de même ici n'est ce pas ?»

- « moi oué je vais squatté la piscine, le reste je sais pas, vous n'avez qu'à leur demander. » répondit un Drago ronchon

- « nous allons aller à l'auberge retrouver les autres professeurs, prenez soin de vos invités d'accord ? »

- « peuh, ils font ce qu'ils veulent moi aussi je suis sensé m'amuser pas prendre soin de petits blaireaux ! »

- « Monsieur Potter » intervint Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, faisant accélérer le niveau cardiaque de Drago _(quoi encore Potter c'est quand même pas marqué sur mon front non ?),_ « il semblerait que même en vacances vous ayez la mauvaise habitude de laisser traîner vos oreilles ! »

Drago se retourna alors pour voir Potter derrière lui, la mine renfrognée de s'être fait pincer. Macgonagall et Dumbledore souriaient amusés.

- « allons Severus laissons ces enfants s'amuser, nous y allons ! »

Drago se retourna pour pouvoir invectiver Potter à loisir mais ce dernier avait déjà pris le large. Il rejoignait Granger, Weasley et sa troupe qui buvaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et sautaient dans la piscine sans complexe. Drago voyant le désordre déjà générée par les élèves grimaça, il priait pour que Zinky soit assez compétente parce que lui, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'occuper d'élèves bourrés d'hormones et de vices.

Du pied, Weasley poussa un Potter dans la piscine tout habillé et Drago râla, décidemment ce Weasley était trop con, ne pouvait –il pas attendre comme lui que Potter se déshabille ? Quoique un Potter mouillé pouvait aussi être très stimulant à regarder…

- « Malefoy ! Malefoy on peut aller à la plage ? » cria un serpentard au loin. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- « oué c'est ça, casser vous ! »

Tout un troupeau passa alors devant lui en courrant. Il se dirigea alors vers Blaise et Théo qui se prélassaient sur des chaises longues près de la piscine.

- « alors les mecs heureux ? » demanda t-il en souriant

- « putain Drago t'aurai pu nous dire que tu possédait un paradis pareil à Montagu, pourquoi tu m'a jamais invité ? je suis ton pote depuis des années bordel ! » criai Blaise

- « t'oublie que tes parents t'emmenaient toujours je sais plus où chaque été abruti » rétorqua Drago

- « oué c'est vrai mais à partir de maintenant, tu sauras qu'il faut absolument que tu m'invites chaque été ils n'ont plus rien à me dire maintenant hein Théo ? on va squatter tout les étés et ce pov', enfin pas si pov que ça Drago, n'aura rien à redire »

-"et comment Blaise, Drago n'est qu'un putain d'égoïste" rigola Théo

- « Maître Malefoy vous avez de nouveaux invités, Messieurs Moanalua, Kanetani, Saifulla, Cruze et mademoiselle Andrews veulent vous voir » intervint Zinky

- « Ils sont déjà là ? c'est génial ! fait les entrer Zinky t'attends quoi ? tu ne les reconnais pas ? et c'est qui ce Moanalua ? » s'excita Drago. Il allait enfin pouvoir revoir ces amis d'enfance. « Dépêche toi donc ! »

- « oui maître Malefoy » Zinky s'en alla

- « c'est qui ceux là Drago ? ils ont des noms bizarres… » s'étonna Blaise

- « oh mais ce sont mes amis, je t'en ai déjà parlé Blaise t'abuses. Par contre y'en a un que je ne connais pas, tiens, ils arrivent je vais vous les présenter » ; Drago se leva surexcité et courut vers les nouveaux venus.

La nouvelle troupe attira l'attention des élèves encore présents. Trois garçons et une fille qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Blaise se laissèrent enlacés de bonne grâce par un Drago aux anges. Les nouveaux venus exceptionnellement beaux, il faut bien l'avouer, riaient de toutes leurs dents blanches.

- « et lui c'est qui Brandon ? je ne le connais pas, »demanda Drago en regardant un jeune homme qui se tenait en retrait.

- « ah oui tu ne l'a pas connu c'est Gabriel, Gabs pour les intimes, il s'est installé y'a trois ans sur l'île voyant Gabs approche ! »

Le dit Gabriel s'approcha de Drago pour lui serrer la main. Drago quant à lui resta soufflé ; décidément, cette île cachait de véritables trésors, et les soupirs énamourés de certaines donzelles lui disaient que son avis était partagé. Si c'est amis était beaux, celui là les surpassait tous. Grand métis à la peau très mate, il avait des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs coupés courts et adorablement ondulés. Ces traits étaient très fins et son sourire éblouit Drago. Il voulut dans un réflexe porté sa main en visière pour se protéger ; Le débardeur que portait le jeune homme moulait à la perfection un corps ma foi, délicieusement ouvragé. Le short lâche porté avec élégance faillit mettre Drago à genoux. Les cuisses et mollets de l'autre étaient agréablement musclés. Merde celui là n'avait rien à envier à Potter ! C'est Potter qui devait prendre des leçons plutôt. Drago se mit à rougir et ça n'avait aucun lien avec le soleil.

- « enchanté, je suis Drago Malefoy » babilla t-il

- « je suis ravi d'enfin te voir, les autres imbéciles là n'ont pas arrêter de parler et de s'inquiéter pour toi. Ce sont des gens de Poudlard tout ce monde ? » sourit l'autre

_C'est quoi Poudlard ? pensa Drago. Ah oui_

- « oui c'est ça, ce sont des gens de Poudlard, il fallait que je les prenne chez moi pour éviter à l'école de gros frais, ils sont au _Pipeline_ le reste..» il se tut conscient de parler comme une fillette

- « c'est généreux Drago, je peux t'appeler Drago ? _(l'autre hocha frénétiquement la tête)_ et toi tu peux m'appeler Gabs les intime de mes amis sont mes intimes » répondit Gabriel

- « Gabs tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton numéro de charme, vil dragueur, Drago c'est un pote très cher ! » s'exclama la jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune soyeuse et aux yeux bleus en amande qui s'appelait Madoka

- « Mado, ne raconte pas des idioties ! » rougit un peu l'interpellé

Drago se retint de siffler, l'image de Potter disparut de son esprit dans un pop sonore. Il sourit d'un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Gabs. Séducteur à souhait

- « vous voulez boire un truc ? venez par là ! Je vous présente Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott mes très chers amis de Poudlard » dit il. Blaise commença immédiatement son numéro de charme, sous les regards amusés de Madoka et de Drago. Théodore qui savait se tenir engagea tout de suite la conversation avec Brandon, Yunos et Jose. Bientôt les éclats de rires retentirent de la petite troupe d'amis

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry lui contemplait la scène pas content du tout mais alors du tout.

Le grand métis là ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et pourquoi Malefoy avait donc ce regard extatique _c'est dingue, Gabs ! Quel nom ridicule ! Non je préfère Harry non mais !_ Il contempla encore la scène _Malefoy n'est décidemment qu'un menteur !_

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers ses propres amis. Hermione fixait le garçon avec un regard exorbité

- « j'ai rarement vu un garçon beau comme celui là » s'exclama t elle « mon dieu t'as vu sa carnation on dirait du caramel fondu c'est adorable et ses cheveux ! Harry ils sont presque plus beaux que les tiens ! et ses yeux diable à croquer»

Ron et Harry se sentirent successivement insultés. Harry parce que non, ils avaient des cheveux mille fois plus beaux, les cheveux bouclés c'est moche. Ces yeux étaient plus beaux aussi pas de ce vert terne qu'il voyait chez ce _Gabs._

Ron parce que avec sa peau blanche de roux, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il aurai la peau de _la couleur du caramel fondu. _Et puis les yeux bleus étaient carrément mieux que ce vert imbécile, ces cheveux roux avait plus de chien que ceux là qui n'était que noir sans nuance. Harry, Harry et les siens de cheveux alors !

- « Hermione, là y a de la glace à la mangue c'est ta préférée tiens… » Intervint il en boudant, en poussant vers elle une énorme coupe glacée, une lueur jalouse dans le regard. Finalement, c'était pas une bonne idée cette histoire de voyage scolaire.

Hermione le regarda les sourcils froncés. Sa préférée c'était la glace au citron. Mais elle vit très rapidement la mine jalouse et angoissée de Ron. Elle sourit aux anges.

- « quelle charmante attention Ron vraiment…mais bon je préfère quand même les roux à la peau irrémédiablement blanche et aux yeux bleus, grand et au sourire adorable » ajouta t'elle

Le sourire que lui fit Ron, les cheveux dans les yeux, le regard pétillant et ses joues rougies lui fit sourire amoureusement et elle se blottit contre lui.

Harry grommela en voyant la scène. Il se retourna vers Malefoy qui riait en se tenant le ventre, mortifié il se retourna vers ses amis en disant

- « et moi alors tout le monde s'en fout ! »

Bon me revoilà donc, les exams sont finis vous vous en foutez mais moi je suis contente.

Prochain chapitre : euh…je sais pas encore hum…Mais j'ai pus rien a faire ça viendra bientôt

Reviews pour me dire si ça vous plait toujours ou même que ça ne vous plait plus.

Biz

A bientôt

Yepa


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…_

Disclaimer : JKR

Pairing : M / romance humoristique

Note de l'auteur : chapitre 7, où Harry devient ridicule de jalousie, où Hermione et Ron découvre que Harry est sensible au charme

« angélique » de Drago,où Gabs fait chier tout le monde mais reste adorable, et où Drago s'avère être un danseur émérite….

Finalement ça vient plus vite que prévu tout ça, c'est chiant les vacs en fait……bonne lecture et Merci encore à ceux qui ont reviewés...c'est dire , Serdra, Thalie, Dixe, Shannara, Angilyra, Lightofmoon, Freacky Fair, Dolui-Amor, Celine-sLine C-Line, et SSS (lol tu reste ma première revieweuse et donc je te voue un amour inconsidérée..enfin on se comprends!) et Sinelune (je l'aime bcp elle aussi et ses fics) merde j'arrête de m'éterniser

* * *

- « Hé les gars…vous trouvez pas que Malefoy en fait un peu trop avec l'autre imbécile là ? » interrogea Harry à haute voix.

- «De quoi ? »demanda Ron sortant de la piscine, encore dégoulinant d'eau.

- « Malefoy ! Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'arrête pas de se coller à _Gabs_, quel surnom ridicule d'ailleurs. Vous trouvez pas ? »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, d'un regard en coin parfaitement maîtrisé.

Hermione se retourna comme pour prendre sa serviette et Ron vint s'étaler sur la chaise longue à côté de celle de Harry, en secouant ses cheveux. Ça ne faisait que la dixième fois que Harry posait la même question.

-« Mec, tu veux pas plutôt qu'on ailles expérimenter la mer ? » demanda Ron, rassuré quant à ses charmes de rouquin.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais se leva pour suivre Ron et Hermione.

Il ne voulait pas quitter la piscine.

Malefoy et sa troupe qui squattaient l'endroit depuis des heures semblaient avoir une conversation inépuisable. C'était la première fois que Malefoy ne lui jetait pas un regard depuis plus de deux heures. Ils étaient pourtant au même endroit. D'habitude, il ne s'en occupait pas ; le regard de Malefoy sur lui était une partie intégrante de son identité. Mais là, _rien_. Dérangeant vraiment.

Pourtant, il croyait qu'avec tout le tapage de la semaine, il aurai été le point de mire de Malefoy. _Mais non_. Il suffisait que ses amis pointe leurs nez bronzés pour que Monsieur oublie jusqu'à sa présence. Enervé, il se déshabilla en se désintéressant de la situation. Mais bientôt son corps non pas blanc, mais moins bronzé que celui de _Gabs _l'énerva. Il voulut se rhabiller mais Ron l'en empêcha.

-« Mec, on va à la plage pas la peine de t'habiller ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard énervé et se précipita vers la plage. Ron et Hermione le suivirent de loin.

- « Ron est ce que tu remarques ce que je remarques ? »

- « Je pense que oui…..Harry devient bizarrement gâteux ! »

- « Ne sois pas bête ! il est jaloux de Gabriel. C'est impressionnant !Je l'ai rarement vu jaloux.»

- «Et ça c'est entièrement de ta faute. Si tu ne racontais pas de conneries sur des cheveux adorablement ondulés et de peau caramel, on n'en serai pas là ! »

- « Ron tu sais que tu vas m'énerver ? Je pense que Harry est non seulement jaloux de Gabriel mais surtout qu'il ne supporte le fait que Malefoy soit réciproquement attiré par lui. Ils n'arrêtent pas de discuter ensemble et de se sourire. Ce Gabriel est donc attiré par Malefoy ». Pause. « Oh la la quel dommage !…Pour les autres filles bien sûr. Harry est vraiment incompréhensible. D'après ce qu'il nous a raconté, il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre aux sentiments de Malefoy. Mais là, son attitude est carrément contradictoire »

- « Merde ! Mione, me dit pas qu'il est aussi attiré par Malefoy. Ce serait le pompon. Et puis, on s'est trop foutu de la gueule de Malefoy ensemble pour qu'il le soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ne peut pas être attiré par lui parce que, hier encore, il l'a repoussé dans le parc. Et méchamment apparemment.»

- « Oui mais il l'a quand même embrassé avant et puis il nous a dit qu'il regrettait d'avoir été méchant avec lui. Par contre tes excuses à toi je les ai pas entendues…Oh Ron regarde cette plage et cette eau. Mon dieu mon dieu vient vite ! »

Ils coururent vers Harry qui avait déjà plongé dans la mer. Il riait aux éclats et leur faisait de grands signes de la main.

L'après midi fut donc remplie de baignades et de jeux de plage.

Hermione se dit en elle-même que Harry n'avait rien à envier à ce joli _Gabs. _

Ils se ressemblaient presque. Harry avait les mêmes caractéristiques que le métis : cheveux épais et d'un noir ténébreux, les yeux incroyablement grands et verts, sourire aux dents éclatantes, un corps agréable, très agréable à regarder.

Harry avait ces adorables fossettes et Gabriel ce teint si délicieux.

Elle se frotta les mains en anticipant la petite guerre qui allait se livrer entre les deux garçons ; et ce pour Drago Malefoy ? Hum.

Il faudrait d'abord qu'elle sache si Harry était réellement jaloux ou si ce n'était que la réaction normale d'un garçon habituellement adulé face à une concurrence ardue.

Son éclat de rire soudain poussa les deux autres à se dirent qu'ils avaient eu assez de soleil pour aujourd'hui.

De toute façon, le jour se couchait et il était temps d'aller à l'auberge pour le dîner.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, Drago avait eu le temps de mater la séance improvisée de déshabillage du gryffondor.

Eh oui, ses yeux perçants de loup ne lui servait pas à rien.

Il n'allait plus souvent voir le gryffondor torse poil à l'avenir. Si ce n'est plus jamais.

Fallait donc en profiter.

Le soudain rougissement de Drago, très vite capté par Gabriel renforça la motivation de ce dernier à séduire Drago. Il se trompa bien sûr sur le pourquoi du comment.

Drago rata encore moins le retour du gryffondor.

Les cheveux de ce dernier collés par l'eau sur son front lui donnaient une allure plaisante de sauvage. Cheveux qu'il dégagea d'un mouvement désinvolte. Mouvement que Drago suivit, comme au ralenti. Les yeux pétillants de bonheur, un grand sourire heureux aux lèvres, il avançait de sa démarche désinvolte qu'on pourrait attribué au gryffondor tellement il le faisait bien. Les fossettes le firent soupirer d'envie. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et humides. Drago déglutit alors comme le pervers qu'il était. Il détailla le cou, les clavicules, le torse, le ventre aux abdos légèrement dessinés. Son short de bain bleu descendait décidemment bas, trop bas sur ces hanches. Le pauvre souffle de Drago devint commença un peu à se faire bruyant. Quand il essaya de regarder ce que le short en question moulait, il décida de s'arrêta là. Malheureusement pour lui, Patil ne décida pas du tout d'en rester là. Elle lui sauta carrément au cou. Harry lui tint la taille en souriant encore plus et en lui disant quelque chose, rien de passionnant sans aucun doute.

Le grognement poussé par Drago étonna un peu Gabriel. Il avait vu les yeux de Drago s'éclairer et légèrement se voiler, il s'était alors dit qu'il devait l'intéresser. Mais là, la lueur doré et le grognement là, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Est-ce qu'il devait s'en inquiéter ? Il décida de rompre le silence bizarre qui s'était établi depuis l'arrivée du groupe venant de la plage.

- « On fait quoi ce soir les gars ? » demanda t-il finalement en souriant, tout de même un peu anxieux.

- « Ah, c'est vrai ça Drago, Il y'a un putain de club qui à ouvert ses portes dans le quartier chaud ; _Le Sunset_ qu'il s'appelle. Une ambiance trop tripante avec Alcools, Filles, Musique, Cocktails...la totale quoi ! » répondit José en rigolant.

- « C'est vrai ça ! Tu voulais danser hein Drago ? Je peux te dire que tu ne seras pas déçu, on y va quasiment toutes les semaines… » ajouta Brandon

- « En plus c'est près de la plage, de l'autre côté de l'île certes mais pas mal quand même….on y va en bus » rajouta Yunos

- « C'est parfait, j'aime beaucoup ce club ! » s'écria Gabs

- « Oui, ça c'est vrai, il en ressort toujours avec quelqu'un » rigola Madoka

Gabriel lui fit les gros yeux.

- « On y va alors ! Blaise, Théo ça vous dit ? ». Il eut deux grands sourires comme réponse.

- « Ca dit pas qu'a eux, on ira tous ! » ajouta un serpentard

- « Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on y aille à l'auberge. Pour le dîner. Gabriel, venez nous chercher tout à l'heure d'accord ? Disons à 9h, je pense qu'on sera près »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires Dumbledore apparut dans un pop sonore suivit de près par Macgonagall et Rogue. Les élèves faillirent avoir une crise cardiaque de voir Dumbledore en short.

- « Vous êtes près les enfants, il est grand temps d'aller dîner ; décidemment cette idée de voyage scolaire était très bonne, on a passé un après midi très agréable, n'est ce pas Severus ? »

Grognement.

- « Nous allons transplaner, ça ne devrai pas poser de problèmes normalement, on y va ; visualiser bien l'auberge avant de le faire ; ce serai dommage d'en perdre en cours de route. »

* * *

Le dîner, un peu moins lourd que celui du midi, rassasia tout de même la troupe d'élèves affamée d'une journée entière à la plage.

- « _C'est parfait, j'aime beaucoup ce club ! » « Oui, ça c'est vrai, il en ressort toujours avec quelqu'un »_ _« Gabriel, venez nous chercher tout à l'heure d'accord ? Disons à 9h, je pense qu'on sera près »_ bordel !

- « Je propose qu'on y aille nous aussi, à cette boîte de nuit » dit brusquement Harry

Ron s'étouffa avec son jus de papaye tandis que Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de dissimiler son sourire espiègle.

- « Mais moi je voulais passer la soirée à la plage privée de Malefoy là. Elle est absolument géniale avec ses cocotiers hein Herm ? Ca ne te dit pas à toi une soirée à la plage ? »

Mais cette dernière lui agrippa le cou brusquement à la grande surprise de Harry. Elle lui chuchota des mots frénétiques à l'oreille faisant rougir Ron avant de se redresser.

- « On pourra le faire demain soir ça Ron ! T'as raison Harry on va y aller, elle à l'air excellente cette boîte de nuit. Et puis je suis jamais allée en boîte de nuit et apparemment y'a une plage à côté. On pourra y aller après, d'accord Ron?»

- « Oui t'as raison Herm, comme toujours ! On va y aller à cette excellente boîte de nuit. Moi non plus j'y suis jamais allé en boîte de nuit » ceci suivit d'un rire stupide

Harry les regarda suspicieux, Ron était très maladroit pour mentir. Et puis ces rougeurs suspectes…

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? » demanda Harry

- « Ron est trop con c'est tout. Une boîte de nuit pareille, faut pas cracher dessus. En plus on a passé toute l'aprèm sur la plage ! » rigola gauchement Hermione.

- « Oué c'est bien ce que je disais, faut y aller » conclut Harry.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent de concert.

Et le dîner repris de plus belle.

* * *

- « Non Harry tu vas pas mettre cette chemise kaki, quelle horreur ! » s'écriai Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs

- « Elle a raison vieux, c'est quoi cette couleur hideuse ? »

- « Vous êtes chiant tout les deux, elle a quoi cette chemise ? » Pause. « C'était la préférée de Dudley » Tout les trois se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- « Ca m'étonne pas » rigola Ron « Elle lui ressemble drôlement ! »

- « Non tu sais quoi ? Tu vas mettre cette chemise rayée rouge là, ce tee shirt rouge…et euh….ce bermuda beige…et ces tongs là voila. Pourquoi t'achètes des trucs que tu ne mets jamais ? Le rouge te va merveilleusement bien tu sais. Avec tes cheveux, c'est d'un effet! »

- « T'es pas un peu obsédée par les cheveux ? »

- « Mais tais toi ! Tu me remercieras plus tard, Ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

-« Moué… »

- « Et moi Herm, tu viens m'aider à m'habiller ? »

- « Viens Ron laissons Harry prendre sa douche »

* * *

- « Vous savez vous ou on prends le bus ? » demanda Ron sceptique dans sa chemise noir.

- « Bah je suppose qu'il faut se mettre debout et faire un mouvement de baguette comme en Angleterre ! » répondit Harry

Vingt minutes plus tard.

- « J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'on est posté là, la baguette en l'air, c'est chiant! Harry pourquoi tu voulais pas qu'on ailles avec les autres hein ? voila où on en est ! » râla Hermione

Dix minutes plus tard.

- « Ron tu vas demander à Zinky ? »

- « Oué, mais vous êtes vraiment des boulets ! » râla cette fois Ron en traînant les pieds.

* * *

- « On y est. _Le Sunset. _Whouahhhh, c'est terrible ! Vous avez vu le monde ? C'est dingue hein !Oh la la je pense qu'on va passer une bonne soirée ! »

- « Oué moi aussi. Harry ou tu vas ? on est arrivé tu sais…..Reviens là !»

- « Non finalement, j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller. Pourquoi y'a autant de monde hein ! C'est dingue ça ! C'est qu'une boîte de nuit non ? »

- « Y'a toujours du monde en boîte de nuit abruti ! »

- « T' y es jamais aller non ? »

- « Oué mais c'est connu, ramène tes fesses »

- « Rentrons vite, on doit faire la queue apparemment oh la la …Ron rattrape le ! Mais à quoi il joue Harry ? »

* * *

- « Harry t'es vraiment bizarre. C'était ton idée n'est ce pas ? »

- « Oué je sais…mais…d'abord où est M…les autres ? On n'y voit rien ! »

- « J'espères que tu comptes pas râler toute la soirée n'est ce pas ? »

- « Pourquoi je râlerai ? Bien sûr que non ! Elle s'annonce parfaite cette soirée. Cherchons une table ou s'asseoir. Là dans le fond ça m'a l'air super, c'est prêt de la piste de danse et du bar c'est parfait. Vite on va nous la choper ! »

- « Oh Harry c'est génial on dirai que t'as cherché des tables en boîte de nuit toute ta vie ! Il faut aller chercher à boire ! »

- « QuOi ? parle plus fort ! »

- « Tu as bien joué tout à l'heure ! Maintenant il faut prendre à boire ! »

- « QUOI ? »

- « A BOIRE ! »

- « J Y VAIS ! »

* * *

Harry ramena à boire pour tous les trois. Cocktails de fruits, alcoolisés.

Il espérait juste qu'ils supportaient bien l'alcool…. tout les trois. Sinon cette soirée, pour laquelle il s'était déplacé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi _(oué, on te croit) _et qui s'annonçait déjà assez mouvementée allait finir en queue de poisson. Poisson clown.

En arrivant à leur table, il vit que Hermione n'était déjà plus là. Il interrogea du regard Ron qui lui montra la piste de danse. Harry sourit. Finalement, ils pourraient se marrer dans ce _Sunset_ débile. Il finit par apercevoir Dean, Seamus et Parvati qui vinrent s'installèrent aux alentours de leur table. Bientôt plusieurs autres élèves s'ajoutèrent et Harry se demanda qui avait passé le mot. Mais le bal de verres de cocktails, de vodka, de Malibu, de bières locales et j'en passe qui suivirent lui fit perdre le cours de ses pensées.

………………………………………………...Merlin il ne s'était jamais senti aussi _libéré._

Il ne protesta pas quand Ron et Parvati l'agrippèrent pour aller danser un rock sulfureux. Il oublia qu'il détestait danser et surtout qu'il ne savait _pas_ danser. Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient les deux seuls débiles maladroits de la piste de danse. Il se foutait de la gueule de Ron qui se foutait de la sienne. Au final Parvati les traîna vers leur table, pliée de rire.

- « Je n'avais jamais vu d'abrutis pareils Merlin ! Un peu plus et ils s'étalaient devant tout le monde ! » s'écria t-elle quand elle arriva vers la table.

- « T'aurai du les laisser faire » rigola Hermione « Ils étaient absolument ridicules. Tout le monde se foutaient de leur gueule »

- « Non c'est pas vrai » répondit Ron « Harry est trop nul ! je n'ai jamais vu ça, j'ai failli me pisser dessus ! »

- « Tu t'es pas vu alors Ron, on aurait dit Hagrid qui s'essaierai à la danse, quelle grâce ! j'étais soufflé ! » rétorqua Harry

Mais ça ne les empêcha pas d'y retourner avec Hermione tout de suite après.

La séquence qui suivit mis Harry sur les rotules.

Il alla s'asseoir en retirant sa chemise, non sans passer par le bar pour se prendre son cocktail préféré. Bientôt il fut rejoint par Ron qui s'assit en face de lui. Il prit une gorgée qu'il recracha tout de suite sur Ron qui hurla.

Mais étrangement ce dernier se calma presque immédiatement quand il vit Malefoy apparaître dans son champ de vision à lui aussi. Il se leva en se jetant un sort de séchage pour aller avertir Hermione, sa complice dans son rôle d'espion.

Harry prit immédiatement la place de Ron avec vue sur la piste de danse.

Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant Malefoy. Il ne portait pourtant pas de vêtements exceptionnels non non. Mais ils lui allaient divinement bien. Ce tee shirt noir contrastait de manière irréelle avec ses cheveux qui paraissaient scintillants dans les lumières colorées du _Sunset_. Le tee shirt le moulait parfaitement. Au point que l'on voyait très bien ses tétons transparaîtrent. Son corps fin et souple était mis en valeur par le jean moldu longiligne qu'il portait. Finalement, Harry but ce qu'il restait de son verre d'un coup.

Mais la vue immédiate de _Gabs_ et de Madoka derrière Malefoy le crispa tout de suite.

Il chercha des yeux la table des serpentards et de leurs amis mais ne la trouva pas.

Il reporta alors son attention sur le trio.

Il maudit la chanson qui commença immédiatement après : _Do You Love Me_, qui sembla enthousiasmé Malefoy.

Malefoy n'était pas non plus un danseur expérimenté mais sa façon de bouger était mille fois plus fascinante que la sienne ou celle de Ron. Il pesta de plus en plus en voyant _Gabs_ sourire hypnotisé. Malefoy était d'une grâce insupportable. Le rythme de la musique semblait faire partie de lui. Chaque geste correspondait à chaque note. Harry se sentit un peu ému par son apparente fragilité. Ces cheveux blonds légèrement trop long allaient dans tous les sens. Il finit par attraper Madoka par la taille en la faisant tournoyer et en dansant tout autour d'elle. Et celle là rigolait aux anges. Cela énerva un peu Harry mais il se calma en songeant que, lui, avait bien dansé avec Hermione. De manière moins réussie mais dansé tout de même.

_Some Kind of Wonderfull,_ chanson suivante poussa _Gabs_ à prendre Drago par la taille tandis que Yunos les rejoignaient. Harry pesta encore silencieusement.

Le couple qu'ils formaient tout les deux ne le plaisait définitivement pas. Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils étaient bien beaux tout les deux. Et ça ne donnerai pas ça du _tout_ si lui dansait avec Drago. Il serait plutôt du genre à le faire tomber et lui marcher dessus. Fallait il que ce satané _Gabs_ danse bien ? L'expression ravie de Malefoy énerva Harry.

Il fit tomber une chaise sans s'en rendre compte.

_These Arms of Mine_ ou _Gabs_ serra Malefoy faillit faire pousser à Harry un hurlement. Le tee shirt de Malefoy se soulevait un peu quand Gabriel le tenait par la taille ou lui soulevait les bras. Son ventre blanc qui jurait si agréablement avec son tee shirt et que ce satané Gabriel ne se gênait pas de toucher fit renverser son verre à Harry. Le slow le fit se relever brusquement ; Hermione et Ron qui observaient la scène de loin se décidèrent alors à intervenir :

- « Harry tout vas comme tu veux ? » demanda Ron à moitié mort de rire

- « De quoi tu parles ? »demanda l'autre le regard ailleurs et énervé

- « Pourquoi t'es pas venu danser ? c'était super pourtant ! » demanda Hermione espiègle

Harry renifla dédaigneusement. Il n'allait _sûrement_ pas aller danser et se taper la honte après avoir vu les deux autres là danser. Non mais. Il se rassit e priant que cette foutue séquence de slow finisse très rapidement.

- « Je vais me prendre un verre » déclara t-il

Il se dirigea vers le couple dans l'espoir de les bousculer _innocemment,_ mais Ron le tira autoritairement vers le bar.

- « Le bar c'est par là vieux ! »

En revenant vers leur table, Harry vit que Malefoy continuait de s'amuser et de rires aux éclats. Franchement écoeuré il se tourna vers ses amis qui le fixaient avec des yeux de hiboux (selon lui).

- « On peut savoir pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? »

- « Harry on va parler sérieusement tu veux ? C'était quoi ton manège tout à l'heure ? »

- « Plaît-il ? »

- « On t'a vu vieux. C'était drôle bon sang, on est arrivé à temps, tu te précipitais sur la piste sinon… » Ron s'interrompit en riant. Harry fut tenter de lui renverser le _sex on the beach_ sur la tronche une fois de plus.

- « Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

- « On parle sérieusement là Harry. Tu as renversé ton verre, celui de Ron, la chaise en face de toi et en te levant t'as failli renverser la table. On a cru Ron et moi que tu allais courir vers eux comme un taureau furieux. »

- « Eux ? »

- « j'ai dit qu'on parlait franco ! »

Silence pendant lequel les trois se fixèrent en chien de faïence.

- « Bon moi je vais le dire » intervint Ron « On s'est dit Hermione et moi, enfin Hermione surtout que t'étais attiré par Malefoy au final. Attiré par Malefoy et jaloux de Gabriel. Que tu voulais avoir ces cheveux ondulés, de même que sa carnation de caramel fondu ; Qu'au final, tu voulais être métis et que… »

- « Ron t'as gueule !….Bon alors Harry qu'est ce qui se passe avec Malefoy ? Tu euh…est attiré par lui»

- « Non non je _n'aime pas du tout_ Malefoy. C'est juste…. je ne comprends pas ses actions et encore moins ses réactions. D'abord, il me sort un parchemin assez flippant d'on il ressort qu'il m'aime n'est ce pas ? C'est toi qui me l'as donné d'ailleurs…. Ron ce n'était pas une blague ! »

- « Arrêtes de faire l'idiot, c'est quelle genre de blague ça ? »

- « Ensuite, il me fait une scène très émouvante dans les toilettes comme quoi je suis un imbécile puis il finit par m'embrasser subitement dans la salle sur demande vous suivez toujours ? Dans le parc il me dit de manière assez détournée que tout est vrai, qu'il m'aime. Aujourd'hui encore, il m'a donné une chambre très jolie de même qu'a vous d'ailleurs. Il me regardait tout le temps et tout à coup quand l'autre **_imbécile_** là apparaît c'est bon, j'existe plus fini, oublié le Potter. Je ne comprends pas c'est tout. Il est absolument incompréhensible. Je ne suis pas jaloux **_du tout_**. Je suis juste énervée qu'il se soit foutu de ma gueule. »

- « Bon Harry, on va arrêter les blagues ok ?

D'après ce que moi j'ai compris, Ron, (on se demande d'ailleurs de quoi il se mêle celui là) et toi vous êtes foutu de manière impitoyable de Malefoy depuis le début de la semaine. C'était à base de vannes et allusions super débiles. Le pauvre s'en est pris toute la semaine. Tu as préféré t'amuser avec lui. Le pire, c'est qu'au lieu de t'arrêter là, tu l'embrasses par deux fois et la seconde TU prends l'initiative et TU le repousses ensuite….Franchement moi à sa place, j'aurai sans doute fait la même chose et j'aurai essayé de t'oublier le plus vite possible. Je ne t'aurai pas donné une chambre pareille mais je t'aurai foutu au débarras. Je comprends qu'il n'ai pas voulu qu'on vienne chez lui, tu t'es comporté comme un parfait morveux immature. Mais non, Malefoy LUI nous refilent des chambres dont je suis loin de penser qu'elles sont les pires. Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un qui se fout de ta gueule ça ? Non seulement il m'a l'air plus évolué mais en plus il m'a l'air très amoureux, …Il ne t'as absolument plus rien fait depuis très longtemps… en fait maintenant, je pense que tout son être criait son amour pour toi. Il était bien trop gentil au QG… »

- « Il n'était gentil que par intérêt ! »

- «…à tel point que je me demande comment ça se fait qu'on l'ai pas remarqué avant. Mais toi t'as juste été un con. Résultat des courses, il a tout simplement décidé d'aller voir ailleurs si tu n'y es pas. Ce Gabriel est absolument parfait pour oublier un imbécile…. »

- « hé ? »

- « …. il est très beau, **_gentil_**, il danse bien en plus de tout….….Donc pour moi tout est normal, il n'y a pas de mystères. Malefoy n'a rien d'incompréhensible si ce n'est d'être amoureux de toi Harry, en tout cas il l'était…...Harry, si tu veux Malefoy (et tu le veux arrêtes de te voiler la face), tu dois le séduire parce que le _Gabs_ m'a l'air très entreprenant et surtout très bien parti… »

- « séduire ? » s'étouffa Ron. Il vit l'espace d'un instant Harry faire un strip tease à Malefoy.

- « Malefoy ne m'attire pas du tout » hurla Harry

- « merlin, ce que tu es ! Tu t'en rendras compte de toute façon. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais j'espère pour toi qu'il ne sera pas trop tard alors. Pourtant la palette d'expression qu'on a pu observé Ron et moi tout à l'heure nous prouve le contraire, que si t'es pas amoureux au moins tu es très attiré par lui »

Harry finit par se lever en se tenant la tête. Il avait besoin d'un verre. En chemin il croisa Malefoy qui le regarda les yeux ronds _(il se dit que finalement il n'avait pas trop bu, c'était bien Potter qui dansait comme un idiot tout à l'heure !). _Troublé de sa conversation avec ses amis, Harry le regarda à peine. Hermione se demanda si elle ne devait pas parler à Malefoy pour aider la mule qu'était Harry Potter.

Harry n'arrivait plus à se saouler assez pour aller encore faire l'abruti sur la piste de danse mais il avait cependant trop bu pour réfléchir proprement.. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour sur la plage qui faisait face au _Sunset._

- « A part la crise de folie passagère de Harry tout à l'heure, elle était plutôt pas mal cette soirée hein ?» demanda Ron en s'affalant sur le sable. Harry lui coula un regard énervé.

- « Oui j'ai pas mal aimé moi aussi » approuva Hermione. « vous avez vos maillots j'espère ? On va profiter de la mer, cette pleine lune est trop romantique ! »

Harry soupira.

- « Je vais vous laisser seuls alors. Jouer le trouble fête très peu pour moi. J'espère que vous n'êtes plus bourrés ? »

- « Non, on est sobres là ? Ron ? Lui aussi apparemment. Non Harry tu restes avec nous d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te laisser seul dans cet état. »

- « Quel état ? je suis bien là ! »

- « Je ne crois pas. Bon on y va,» En un tour de main elle avait enlevé sa jupe et son débardeur.

Les deux autres la suivirent très vite. Mais les baisers passionnés que s'échangeaient Ron et Hermione poussa Harry à aller voir ailleurs.

Il finit par aller rôder vers les cocotiers et autres arbres de la plage, en râlant contre les amoureux sans aucune pudeur.

Ne voulant pas du tout penser à Malefoy et à sa « crise de folie passagère », il s'assit et pria pour que les deux autres finissent bientôt et remarque enfin son absence.

Il entendit cependant très vite de faibles chuchotements et des bruits mouillés.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le bruit le plus silencieusement possible, se doutant bien qu'il allait encore rencontrer un couple en vadrouille.

Mais il ne se doutait pas de trouver _ce_ couple là !

Ce _Gabriel _était décidemment très rapide en besogne. Et ce Drago avait l'air très peu farouche. Il se faisait littéralement bouffé la bouche par l'autre abruti.

C'était vraiment indécent. Ce baiser n'était pas de ceux qui vous donnaient envie d'embrasser. Il n'y avait absolument rien de sensuel dans cette façon qu'avait Drago de tenir la nuque de Gabriel. Non. Gabriel non plus n'avait pas l'air de savoir embrasser. C'était vraiment navrant de voir ce genre de spectacle. Tout pour vous gâcher l'arrière goût de l'alcool…..

Mais dix secondes plus tard de ce manège, Harry fut brusquement frappé par la vérité.

Là, maintenant, à l'instant, tandis qu'il les observait, l'acide qui coulait dans ces veines n'était certainement pas du dédain pour ce qu'ils faisaient. Non non, que nenni.

C'était plutôt de la jalousie. Une énorme jalousie à l'état pur. Volcanique. Elle se ruait dans ses veines à une vitesse fulgurante, telle une vague déferlante. Elle s'insinuait dans chaque veine, chaque terminaison nerveuse. Elle lui fit bientôt monter des larmes de colère aux yeux. Et bientôt la rage suivit.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il réagissait comme un imbécile comme ça. Mais il comprenait très bien qu'il devait arrêter ce spectacle absolument insoutenable. Très vite il fut devant le couple et hurla :

- « Vous faites quoi là ? »

Drago et Gabriel se séparèrent en vitesse, surpris.

Drago lui hallucinait. _Potter _! Pendant quelques instants, il se sentit honteux que Potter le surprennes ainsi avec Gabriel. C'était bizarrement dérangeant. il eut la sensation incongrue de le tromper.

Mais enfin bien sûr qu'il ne sortait pas avec Potter, c'était quoi cette attitude débile ?

Il n'allait sans doute pas compromettre cette relation naissante pour une autre utopique dont le principal intéressé le méprisai avec force. N'est ce pas ?

Et pourquoi Potter le regardait comme ça ? Il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, n'est ce pas ? _N'est ce pas ?_

- « Comment ça on fait quoi ? Ça ne se voit pas ? » Demanda un Gabriel éberlué.

Harry rougit de colère. En effet la question à poser était celle là : « il est où ton problème Harry? ». Lui-même en effet se demanda ou était son problème dans tout ça.

Malefoy ne lui devait rien en définitif. Non, il avait repoussé Malefoy la veille même. Il l'avait repoussé comme un malpropre et ce depuis le début. Mais il foutai quoi là donc exactement ? Il commença à paniquer en se sentant ridicule. Il croisa le regard interrogateur et surpris de Malefoy.

Hermione l'avait chanté quoi tout à l'heure déjà ? _Attiré par Malefoy_ ? Il rigola nerveusement, à la grande surprise de Drago. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- « Potter est pompette je pense » dit-il finalement, l'expression dédaigneuse. « Il doit être en train d'halluciner. » rajouta t-il.

Harry se dit qu'en effet, il devait se faire des films. Drago n'était effectivement qu'un vil comédien. Il avait même embobiné Hermione, c'est pour dire. La veille il l'embrassai _(non c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé pensa t-il désespéré)_, et le lendemain il était dans les bras d'un métis quelconque. Il avait bien fait au final de ne pas s'attarder sur ces histoires puériles. Vraiment, Malefoy était une enflure.

- « Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, en effet je me suis totalement trompé » dit il finalement le regard méprisant. Il regarda haineusement Drago qui sentit ces entrailles se nouer désagréablement. Vraiment, il ne comprenait rien à Potter. Là maintenant, on aurai pu croire à quelque chose de totalement impossible. Oui, impossible.

Harry alla rapidement récupérer ses affaires en criant à Ron et Hermione qu'il rentrait.

Il passa devant la petite fête qui se déroulait dans la piscine de Malefoy sans vraiment faire attention et alla s'écrouler sur son lit provisoire, le corps tremblant de haine.

Finalement, il n'aurait jamais dû y aller à ce _Sunset_ de merde.

* * *

Pfffffffff Yepa est épuisée. Fatiguée ; J'espère que sur la fin, j'ai pas fait de la merde parce que mon cerveau était tout embrouillé.

« Mais pourquoi ne t'es tu pas arrêter ? » me demanderez vous « Je ne sais pas » je vous répondrai, étonnée.

J'espère qu'il est mieux que le précédent . J'ai rien foutu de ma journée donc j'ai bouclée ce chapitre. Héhéhé mais là, j'ai un rdv chaud donc faut que je le balance tel quel. Bon week end à tous.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

REVIEWS PLEASEet a bientôt

Kisses

Yepa


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8 : T'es jaloux hein Potter ? Avoue……_**

**Disclaimer et pairing n'ont pas changés depuis la dernière fois.**

**Note de l'auteur : chapitre 8, où l'on se rend compte que Drago était en plein délire, ou Severus s'avère être un prof decidement sadique, ou l'on visite l'île et où Harry se fait coincer de manière très embarrassante par Drago, en pleine confession sentimentale, et s'en suit ce qui devait suivre. Avant dernier chapitre…sniff**

Je suis impardonnable, je fous rien de mes journées je dors dors et dors encore et j'avance même pas ma fic mais j'ai une excuse tout le monde est en examen de toute façon lol

Avant tout, je me dois de remercier tout le monde pour vos reviews (Éloïse) merci t'as fait monté la température mais t'as pas laissé d'adresse éè) encourageantes car les reviews….. c'est la nourriture de l'auteur, l'onguent sur ces doigts rognées, de l'eau dans le désert de l'inspiration, c'est la demoiselle qui attends son chevalier qui revient de terribles guerres, c'est le repos de l'âme quoi…donc….merci de vos reviews et des prochaines bien sur

* * *

Drago arriva à la résidence secondaire peu de temps après Harry, complètement dans les vappes. La soirée semblait avoir été complètement surréaliste.

Potter lui avait complètement pourri la soirée. Ces interruptions intempestives lui avaient complètement gâché le rêve d'un soir. Il aurait suffit qu'il ne pointe pas son joli nez pour que Drago passe la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

Ils étaient arrivés au _Sunset_ presque les premiers. Très vite, il avait vu des petits groupes d'élèves de Poudlard arrivés. Inconsciemment, il s'était mis à chercher Potter des yeux. Mais au bout d'une heure, il avait laissé tomber et puis Gabriel était devenu très entreprenant.

Son souhait s'était pourtant réalisé d'une manière très incongrue.

Ils avaient déjà bu une dizaine de verre quand il remarqua que ses voisins de table et des alentours regardaient la piste de danse en se tenant le ventre de rire. Pressentant le spectacle qu'il allait voir, il se retournait déjà le sourire aux lèvres. _Alors voyons voir_. En effet, il vit très rapidement un roux à la chemise noire qui se dandinait d'une manière très ridicule. _Merlin, quel bouffon ! Comment peut on être aussi crispé_…._Attends Attends_. Il avait rarement vu de roux sur l'île de Montagu. De plus, de grand dadais comme celui là encore moins. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il guetta les alentours du grand roux, le cœur battant. Il se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait voir. En effet, à trois pas du roux, se dandinait d'une manière aussi ridicule si ce n'est pire que le roux, un grand type aux cheveux noirs en bataille à la chemise blanche rayée de rouge. Sa chemise volait autour de lui, révélant un tee shirt rouge en dessous. Le gars sautait sur place en envoyant ses membres dans tous les sens en désaccord total avec la musique. Drago voulut se retenir mais il craqua bien vite. Il se retrouva bien vite plié de rire en se tenant le ventre. _Comment pouvait-on être si maladroit_ ? Non cela ne peut être Potter. Impossible. Il avait sans doute trop bu et puis comment Potter connaissait-il cette boîte de nuit ? Il ne pensait pas être venu là pour penser à Potter. Bien au contraire.

Soudain morose, il se retourna vers Yunos et Brandon qui faisaient les débiles. Il croisa le regard de Gabriel. La lumière sombre du Sunset rendait ses cheveux plus noirs qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment et lui tombaient sur le front. Soudain, ils n'étaient plus du tout ondulés. _Sa cicatrice était cachée par sa mèche_. Ses yeux verts paraissaient plus profonds et plus scintillants. _Plus verts_. Son tee shirt noir lui allait vraiment très bien, faisant ressortir son teint qui n'était plus si mat. S'il souriait, ses lèves si rouges découvriraient des dents éclatantes qu'entourerait des fossettes creuses et définitivement adorables……en fait, _Potter_ était en face de lui et lui souriait adorablement.

Soudain, Drago sourit à Gabriel.

Son rêve s'était presque brisé quand il avait croisé Potter, (le vrai), et son regard froid sur la piste de danse.

Oui, c'était donc bien Potter qui était là et qui accessoirement, s'était ridiculisé sur la piste de danse.

Mais très vite, _l'autre_ Potter l'avait invité boire un autre verre et proposer de sortir sur la plage _admirer la façon dont la lune se reflétait sur la mer_. Autre façon de dire « _allons faire des cochonneries sur la plage »_

Décidemment _Potter_ était très entreprenant.

Quand Gabs tenta une approche pour l'embrasser, il fut tout d'abord tenté de le repousser, l'image du vrai Potter vint hanter très rapidement son esprit.

Mais l'autre le regardait de son regard vert brillant d'espoir, semblant lui demander de se laisser aller, anxieux d'avoir son accord. Son corps collé au sien et la respiration rapide. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la nuque attendant, attentif au moindre signe de refus...sa grande taille, ses cheveux si noirs, ces lèvres rouges et ces yeux verts, verts, verts……Drago finit par fermer les yeux, imaginant une toute autre histoire.

Il était en train d'embrasser Potter comme il l'avait toujours rêvé quand un hurluberlu vint leur hurler dans les oreilles. Non en fait, c'était…_Potter ! _Tout à coup, il s'était senti très réveillé et n'avait plus du tout la force de faire semblant.

_Cet imbécile avait tout gâché._

Il avait préféré rentrer alors.

Et maintenant, il était sur son lit comme un abruti à culpabiliser. Moralement épuisé.

Le bal de zombis qui défila quelques heures plus tard au petit déjeuner effraya les trois professeurs. Mais, ils n'eurent aucune réponse claire quant au pourquoi du comment. Grognements, râles énervés, regards injectés de sang….et ce fut tout.

Malgré la demande de Dumbledore, Rogue refusa, avec un ricanement sadique, de donner la formule pour faire une potion anti gueule de bois, prétextant qu'il était malheureux que des élèves de septième année ne sachent pas en faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se levait pour prendre un jus de citrouille pour accompagner son petit déjeuner, il hurla soudainement et tomba dans la piscine. Malgré ses affirmations rageuses, on ne trouva jamais le coupable parce que non, ça ne pouvait être Potter qui regardait du côté de la plage lors de sa chute. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait une bouille trop innocente et adorable dans ces dénégations pour être le coupable. Severus avait tout simplement trébuché. Ce dernier maudit silencieusement Dumbledore de l'avoir forcé à reprendre ses entraînements d'occlumencie avec Potter.

Zinky finit par régler le problème en apportant à la demande de Macgonagall, qui en avait assez de voir des élèves confondre portes et murs, la fameuse potion.

Finalement, ce fut des élèves enthousiastes qui commentèrent à d'autres la soirée de la veille.

Harry, lui, ne voyait pas du tout ce que la soirée de la veille avait eu d'extraordinaire. Il tirait la gueule et Ron et Hermione n'osaient l'interroger. Pensant que c'était leur attitude qui avait fini par exaspérer le brun, ils respectaient son silence. Et aucun des deux n'osait aborder la discussion de la veille sur Malefoy.

Et les regards coléreux de Harry vers Malefoy n'étaient en rien des stimuli.

En parlant de Drago, ce dernier ne voulait regarder Potter. La rage de ce dernier l'avait exaspéré car il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Non seulement il le traitait comme un moins que rien et en plus quand il essayait de se refaire une vie sentimentale moins frustrante, Potter venait tout foutre en l'air. Il fallait qu'il s'explique l'après midi même avec Gabs.

La matinée ne fut que repos et séance de bronzage intensive. Après le déjeuner, Dumbledore proposa aux élèves de rejoindre ceux de l'auberge pour une visite guidée de l'île prévue pour l'après midi. N'ayant rien de constructif à faire, la presque totalité des élèves acceptèrent ce programme, surtout pour faire plaisir au directeur qui semblait vraiment y tenir.

L'après midi fut chargée au grand plaisir des Poudlardiens.

Mais même entre les visites de différents parcs nautiques, de cascades et beautés naturelles de l'île, spectacles traditionnels et autres, Harry n'eut pas l'opportunité d'oublier sa contrariété de la veille.

En effet la présence de Gabs et de son groupe d'amis fut requise pour la visite de l'île et de ses majeurs endroits « à ne pas rater ».

Ce qui énerva encore plus le gryffondor, car ils se firent un plaisir de guider la troupe de touristes bruyants et agités qu'ils étaient. A sa grande consternation, il dut bien avouer qu'ils n'étaient en rien désagréables. Essayant tant bien que mal d'occulter le rapprochement irritant de Malefoy et _Gabs,_ il se concentra sur l'exaltation en continue de Hermione.

Finalement, l'heure du dîner approcha et bientôt la troupe prit la direction de l'auberge, encombrée de sacs et cadeaux de rigueur. Et totalement inutile de l'avis de Ron.

Hermione remarqua bien vite que l'humeur de Harry était retombée en dessous du zéro.

Après un dîner bien lourd, et quand ils décidèrent de rentrer à la résidence secondaire, elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Quand ils furent installés près de la piscine de Malefoy, elle passa à l'attaque :

« Harry qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? tu es bien morose dis moi…on a pourtant passé une bonne journée n'est ce pas ? »

« Moi, j'ai pas trop apprécié de voir ces requins dans le parc nautique me reluquer de cette… » mais Ron s'arrêta bien vite au regard exaspéré d'Hermione. Il eut comme l'impression que là n'était pas la question. Puis il vit la tête plus que déprimé de Harry et revint au sujet principal de la discute. « C'est vrai Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? depuis ce matin, c'est pas la joie dis moi…on a trop rien osé te dire…mais tu étais comme absent un peu…j'aurai bien aimé avoir mon pote pour profiter de cet aprèm c'est dommage » finit-il.

Harry sourit.

- « c'est pas comme si ça t'avais empêché de faire le bouffon devant ces mêmes requins et surtout de faire le jolie cœur devant ces jolies danseuses habillées de jupes de feuilles de palmiers et de noix de coco » rigola t-il

- « traître » rougit Ron

Mais bien vite, il se retourna vers la mer et se renfrogna. Il avait réfléchit toute la journée et avait tiré des conclusions pas très réjouissantes et surtout terrifiantes.

- « les gars, je dois avouer que j'ai des choses terribles à vous dire _(t'exagères !),_ Ron je sais pas si tu vas apprécier… »

- « Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? » commença à s'affoler Hermione.

Harry les regarda.

- « Réunion au sommet » dit- il doucement.

Les deux autres se levèrent alors et l'entraînèrent vers la plage. Ils s'arrêtèrent en dessous des cocotiers de la plage privée de Malefoy.

Pour Drago, l'après midi avait été très fatigante. Certes, il avait apprécié l'après midi avec ses amis les plus chers. Mais devoir s'expliquer avec Gabs lors du dîner avait été plus qu'éprouvant. Surtout que durant l'après midi, ce dernier avait tout tenté pour réitérer la scène de la veille.

Il était flatté d'avoir plu à Gabriel. Mais il se devait d'être honnête dès à présent. Certes, Gabs était irrésistible. Son statut d'indigène, son aisance à aller vers autrui, ses sourires si facilement donnés, sa grande taille, son léger accent lui conférait un charme fou. Mais il fallait qu'il s'avoue que c'était ces similitudes avec le physique de Potter qui l'avaient surtout attirés. Il préférait les charmes plus bruts et plus complexes de Potter. Il aimait ses crises de colères soudaines et totalement injustifiées parfois, très souvent. Il aimait ses éclats de rire aussi soudain. Il aimait même les seuls sourires qui lui étaient destinés, ceux moqueurs et railleurs. Les sourires sincères à son encontre étaient rares et d'autant plus précieux. Il aimait ces fossettes qui lui conféraient cet air si malicieux. Il aimait ces cheveux si denses, à l'image de son caractère impossible. Il aimait ces yeux si uniques qui lui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans une forêt si sauvage, si paisible et vivifiante et qui s'assombrissait et devenait menaçante à l'heure de l'orage. Il aimait sa façon inadmissible de danser, il aimait sa cruauté…il aimait tout de lui, alors non, il ne pourrait pas sortir avec Gabriel et surtout pas avec Potter dans les parages. Il avait déjà humilié Gabs en ne voyant que Potter dans son image. Il avait encore l'image de Potter sur la rétine pour sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre dans l'immédiat. Il ne se destinai pas à pleurer après Potter toute sa vie, non, mais c'était dur de sortir avec quelqu'un avec l'image d'un Potter à demi nu dans sa piscine, trop dur.

Et le dire à Gabs avait été tout aussi dur. Ce dernier s'était senti un peu utilisé mais avait finalement compris en concluant qu'il restait à son entière disposition s'il voulait oublier « sa pâle copie ». Drago avait ri. Non, Potter était loin d'être sa pâle copie ; Une version améliorée sans doute ?

Ils avaient alors prévu d'organiser une fête sur sa plage privée le soir même.

En revenant à sa résidence privée, il ne put s'empêcher de céder à son péché, le même depuis quatre ans : regarder Potter. Ce dernier était près de la piscine avec ses acolytes. Bientôt, il les vit se lever.

Drago, cédant à son petit côté hum _curieux_ décida de les suivrent. Il connaissait cet air de conspirateurs qu'arborait souvent le trio. S'excusant auprès de ces amis, il détala plus vite qu'un lapin vers la plage, à la grande consternation de ces amis qui organisaient déjà la soirée. Il arriva bientôt près de la plage et se fit le plus silencieux possible, en essayant de repérer le trio.

- « Alors Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi hier tu es parti aussi brusquement ? » attaqua directement Hermione

- « j'étais assez énervé… »

- « Je m'en doutais. Je suis désolée Harry. On avait trop bu, on ne t'aurai jamais imposé ce spectacle sinon… »

- « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je vous voyais jouer les indécents et sauter l'un sur l'autre Herm' ! »

- « Ah ? »

- « en fait, quand je vous ai laissé hier dans la mer, je suis allé rôder vers les cocotiers là… et puis j'ai vu Malefoy et Gabriel… »

- « ah ? »

- « oui, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser »

- « AH ? »

A ce moment là, Drago entendit leurs voix et s'agenouilla derrière un arbuste, en essayant de calmer sa respiration sifflante. Il fit un effort pour calmer le flux de sang qui battait à ses tempes et d'ouvrir grand ces oreilles.

- « Ouais et j'ai agis comme un bouffon. J'ai hurlé et après je suis parti. Je me suis senti étrangement trahi. Herm' t'avais raison, j'étais _un peu_ jaloux. Peut être un peu plus qu'un peu. Honnêtement, comme je t'ai dit hier je ne comprends pas Malefoy… et je ne le comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi il embrassait Gabriel de cette façon ?..C'est vrai quoi, je n'ai pas pu le supporter en fait…c'est pourquoi j'ai hurlé de cette manière. Mais faut dire que Malefoy a agi bizarrement, il n'a pas paru plus perturbé que ça. Il avait même l'air agacé que je les interromps. »

Drago sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et faire des bruits semblables à des BOUM assourdissants. De quoi parlait cet abruti de Potter ? Du baiser avec Gabriel ? Il était…….donc jaloux ? Un _peu_ jaloux ? C'était pour ça cette attitude idiote de la veille ?

_Jaloux_ ? Son cœur se figea

- « Ah »

- « tu peux pas sortir quelque chose de plus constructif que tes 'ah' imbéciles Herm' ? »

- « Harry je ne sais pas quoi dire…. » elle avait un peu de peine de voir Harry comme ça. « Harry je savais qu'on avait bien fait de partir à cette boîte de nuit. Je comprends. Moi, je l'avais bien vu que t'étais jaloux mais tu ne t'en rendais pas compte ou plutôt tu ne l'acceptais pas. Je comprends que tu trouves cela surréaliste d'être attiré par Malefoy. Au final, le piège s'est refermé sur toi. Tu as agis comme un fou depuis le début. Mais il est pourtant adorable, je le pense sérieusement depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Tu n'es pas obligé de sortir avec lui tu sais…mais tu dois lui parler, lui dire ce que tu ressens d'accord ? après et bien après c'est à vous de débloquer la situation. Il n'est pas forcement trop tard tu sais…. »

_Attiré par Malefoy_ ? Drago se mit à frissonner, la réalité le percutant de plein fouet. Potter serait donc attiré ? _ET_ _JALOUX_ ? De Gabriel ? Il se releva un peu, comme engourdit. Ses joues le picotaient un peu, signe qu'elles étaient sans doute d'un rouge impressionnant. Pourquoi c'était _lui_ le dernier au courant ? L'air n'arrivait plus à atteindre ses poumons et sa trachée réclamait.

- « moi je pense que si Herm', il l'embrassai d'une manière….d'une manière…en fait, il avait l'air très amoureux tu sais... peut être qu'il m'a vraiment oublié. Ce n'est pas très dur non plus…en plus ce _Gabs_… »

Quoi Gabs ? De quoi parlait Potter ? Il était décidément idiot. Comment ça amoureux ? Drago eut l'impression de plonger contre son gré dans un bain d'eau bouillante.

- « oh allons Harry arrêtes de raconter des imbécillités. Il ne peut pas t'oublier si vite. Il t'aime depuis quatre ans tu sais. ». Mais apparemment Harry ne l'écoutait plus.

Drago se retourna pour voir les trois amis ; Il s'approcha légèrement en s'appuyant à un arbre quelconque sur son chemin. Oh merlin….Une boule importune enfla dans son ventre…et enfla encore.

- « il avait l'air d'aimer l'embrasser. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ai déjà embrassé comme ça. Il avait l'air amoureux ….c'est dingue, il l'aime alors ? » finit-il en criant

Drago s'approcha encore plus, paniqué. Comment Potter pouvait-il être aussi borné? Puis la bulle éclata libérant en même temps une joie sans nom et une peur soudaine. Il eut d'abord l'envie mortelle de fuir pour se calmer. S'il entendait bien, et il ne souffrait pas encore de trouble de l'audition, Potter était attiré par lui et son attitude de la veille était dictée par sa jalousie et non pas du à une beuverie royale. Jaloux sans s'en rendre compte. C'était adorable pensa t-il de manière incongrue. Amoureux de Gabs ? Potter allait _encore_ tout gâché ! Il sortit de sa cachette au bord de la nausée.

- « NON » cria t-il en s'étonnant lui-même.

Les trois gryffondors se figèrent.

Drago avait surgi de nulle part devant eux. Harry déglutit, pâle comme un mort. Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte et Ron était rouge. Déjà que les scènes où l'on faisait étalage de sentiments le mettaient mal à l'aise, mais que Malefoy intervienne juste qu'on en parlait de lui, il ne savait pas où se mettre.

- « Malefoy ! qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu nous espionnes encore ? t'es vraiment une fouine hein… »

Hermione lui jeta prestement un silencio discret.

- « Potter » murmura Drago ignorant totalement Ron, une onde fougueuse le traversant le fit soudain s'avancer encore vers Harry, les yeux brillants, tremblant, et les joues rougis.

- « Potter, se pourrait-il que tu sois jaloux ? » demanda t-il les yeux exorbités, encore surpris et pas très sûr de devoir prendre tout ça au sérieux. _Une énorme mascarade._ Non, ils les tueraient sinon, on ne pouvait être aussi cruel.

Le Potter en question avait pour l'instant qu'une seule envie : fuir loin, très loin et à une vitesse jamais répertoriée. Il porta sur ces amis un regard désespéré cherchant de l'aide. Pendant que Ron hurlait on ne savait pas quoi, Hermione, elle, regardait au loin, presque aussi rouge que lui-même.

_Merlin, il était pris au piège_.

Il ne pouvait tout nier, il avait été pris sur le fait. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir tout nier. Mais …il avait peur, oui il avait peur. Une peur qui lui coupait les jambes.

Drago s'avançait encore, les jours rougies de plaisir cette fois. Potter ne répondait pas, c'était de bon augure, mais il avait l'air affolé, comme pris au piège. _Mais au piège de quoi ?_ Son cœur à lui battait décidemment trop fort, voulant sortir de ces côtes palpitantes, _tout son corps_ palpitait. Il avait peur de faire un seul faux pas, il ne voulait absolument pas faire quelque chose de maladroit qui allait faire s'envoler l'instant dans un pop soudain et faire s'envoler Potter avec.

Et petit à petit son masque se fissurait et il montra une petite bouille toute chiffonnée, comme s'il allait pleurer, _trop de bonheur inattendu…._

- « Tu es jaloux…..n'est ce pas Potter ? »Il était maintenant très près. « ...Merlin, que dois je faire Potter ? » Il se colla à lui, fébrile. Ce dernier voulut le repousser. Il était écarlate de gêne. Et Ron et Hermione comme statufiés ne l'aidait décidemment pas. Mais Drago n'avait pas fini. Et la larme unique qui coula sur l'une de ses joues statufia aussi Harry.

- « J'en suis tellement heureux Potter » dit-il la voix tremblante et il finit par se soulever un peu sur ces pieds pour l'embrasser, hésitant.

Hermione tira alors Ron et décida de prendre le large. _Pourvu que Harry ne fasse pas encore l'idiot et laisse à Drago…et à lui-même une petite chance…Mon dieu, Malefoy est attendrissant !_

Malefoy lui, continuait d'embrasser Harry de baisers frénétiques qu'il n'arrivait pas à approfondir, tellement il tremblait et souriait. Il se sentait bizarrement _puissant_. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et se maudissait d'être si émotif, quelle blague, lui émotif ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'interrompait à chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celles de Harry en murmurant un « Potter, Potter » tremblant et brisé.

Finalement, ce fut Harry qui prit les choses en mains. Sa main caressa le cou de Drago jusqu'à la naissance de son épaule et remonta vers sa nuque. Drago, les yeux écarquillés, était comme tétanisé. Harry lui renversa doucement la tête, happa soudainement ses lèvres et envahit sa bouche de sa langue. Brusquement il avait envie de faire oublier à Malefoy tous les baisers que _Gabs_ avait bien pu lui donner.

………………………..et puis, c'était grisant d'être aimé.

Drago lui, sentait son corps éclater comme une bulle, en se divisant en de multitude de petites particules de bonheur. Pour sûr, il se sentait vraiment _puissant_.

Drago donnait des instructions à Zinky dans un état second. Les derniers évènements étaient sans conteste inédits et inattendus.

Après l'avoir embrassé Potter avait rougi comme un jeune premier. Il ouvrait la bouche spasmodiquement sans rien dire. Drago avait eu un sourire timide, lui-même ayant la tête d'un phare, et l'avait tiré vers la résidence secondaire. Potter le suivait d'une démarche hésitante. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de marcher droit. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent vers l'allée qui conduisait à la piscine, Potter se dirigea vers ces amis qui l'accueillirent en rougissant comme s'ils étaient les principaux concernés.

Drago lui partit rejoindre ces amis pour discuter de cette fameuse soirée. Il avait l'impression de se débattre dans une bulle d'ouate. Il voulait hurler, sauter de joie, embrasser tout le monde, rire, pleurer, danser….mais il n'arrivait qu'à être tétanisé…Cela voulait dire que maintenant il _était _avec Potter ? Il l'avait tellement attendu, rêvé, espéré que quand tout se réalisait enfin il se sentait comme bête et vidé….et serein. Il eut d'abord un sourire hésitant et il finit par rire nerveusement. Blaise le fit se lever et ils dirigèrent vers les cuisines. En chemin, Blaise essaya en vain de parler à Drago, il n'eut en retour qu'un sourire heureux bien que hésitant………Drago donna donc les instructions à Zinky qui avec une troupe d'elfes de maison transplana sur la plage avec de quoi faire un grand feu, de quoi faire des cocktails, de quoi griller éventuellement….

Les amis de Drago s'occupèrent de la musique et bientôt une foule bigarrée se dirigea vers la plage en piaillant.

La petite foule mit très vite en place une ambiance des plus festive. D'autant plus que ceux de l'auberge _Pipeline_ les rejoignirent très vite.

Drago quant à lui, pas très pris dans la fête, ne cessait de jeter des regards discrets, comme il savait si bien les faire, vers le gryffondor. Ce dernier regardait ces amis de gryffondor faire les fous devant lui. Mais tout comme lui, il semblait ailleurs. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir. Potter était quand même le spécialiste de « je fais un pas en avant pour en faire vingt en arrière ». Son visage avait l'air troublé. Drago baissa la tête, il hésita à aller vers lui. Il releva la tête pour regarder la lune qui était pleine. Il sourit soudainement, et se maudissant d'être stupidement romantique _(merlin !)_ il se leva prit deux cocktails de fruit et se dirigea vers Potter. Ce dernier le regarda s'avancer vers lui un peu hésitant. Malefoy vint s'asseoir près de lui ; il rougissait bêtement. _(Mais enfin Drago reprends toi !C'est pas une demande en mariage non !)_

- « Alors Potter, tu passes une bonne soirée ? » demanda t il en lui tendant un verre, hésitant.

- « oui oui merci »Il prit le verre « euh et toi ? » _Depuis quand je bégaie devant Malefoy ? la honte !_

Harry ancra son regard dans celui de Drago si soudainement que ce dernier eut l'impression que son cœur se précipita dans sa gorge dans le but avoué de lui sortir par la bouche. Il se retint d'avoir un soubresaut comme s'il allait vomir ; il fit un effort de volonté pour dire

- « Potter tu veux que je te montres un endroit sympa, » _qu'est ce qu'il va croire merlin, c'est quoi ces phrases imbéciles_ « en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr » finit il pâle, le cœur à sa place mais battant tout de même.

- « je euh…quel genre de coin ? »_Merde_, _Harry reprend toi ! _« d'accord, allons y » dit il en se raclant la gorge.

En même temps que Drago, il se demanda pourquoi il était si crispé. « _On se voit tout les jours bon sang_ » pensèrent ils à l'unisson.

Après avoir prévenus leurs amis, ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard sceptique de ceux qui les virent.

- « En venant me baigner ici à l'époque, j'ai fini par découvrir un petit coin sympa » commença Drago fébrile, il fallait qu'il parle « tu vois les falaises là bas _(il les montra du doigt. Le griffon acquiesça)_ et bien c'est là bas, c'est une sorte de grotte, pas énorme hein….elle est même petite, on peut a peine s'y réfugier. D'ailleurs ce ne serait pas malin de s'y réfugier, elle est au même niveau que la mer et lors des marées hautes, elle est complètement engloutie par la mer et on ne la voit plus du tout. Il faut faire un peu d'escalades, c'est légèrement dangereux mais bon je suppose que ta déjà vu pire » Drago s'arrêta de parler. Il détestait l'habitude qu'il avait de parler pour ne rien dire pour pallier à sa gêne. Il se retourna pour regarder Potter et le sourire tendre qu'il vit sur ces lèvres lui fit courir une vague déferlante dans les veines « euh…faudra faire attention, il y'a des trous sur …euh le chemin »

- « tu voulais te suicider en y allant ou quoi Malefoy ? » rigola Harry

- « non pas du tout » se détendit Drago. Il reconnaissait _ce_ Potter là « j'avais fait une petite fugue à 8 ans quand mes parents ont refusé de me laisser faire le tour du monde en pirogue ». Harry éclata de rire.

- « alors je me suis échappé par ici et j'ai découvert ce petit truc sympa »

Ils arrivèrent au pied des rochers qui formaient progressivement une falaise ascendante.

- « Il y'a un champs d'orangers au dessus. Cette odeur d'oranger est très apaisante quand on à un esprit revanchard, je t'assure. Et puis vu qu'il n'appartient à personne, tu peux y bouffer des oranges à l'œil. Bon on commence à monter. Fais gaffe où tu poses tes pieds. »

L'ascension commença alors dans un silence quasi religieux. Drago ne parlait que pour indiquer les endroits escarpés à Harry. Soudain, Drago disparut de la vue de Harry. Ce dernier commença à paniquer quand il l'entendit l'appeler. Il avança alors pour se trouver dans un creux dans les rochers. Il sourit alors. Drago s'enthousiasmait pour ce trou dans des rochers ? Il se retourna pour ensuite hoqueter. A deux centimètres de ses pieds, la mer, ses vagues furieuses et son écume éclaboussaient ses chaussures. Il recula légèrement, et son regard se souleva doucement. Devant lui, il ne voyait que la mer sombre et mystérieuse. La lune, l'habillai d'un voile argenté troublé par le mouvement des vagues.

Harry se surpris à rigoler nerveusement.

- « Malefoy, c'est absolument génial » dit il au garçon debout à côté de lui et qui attendait sa réaction avec anxiété. Drago eut un sourire content. Si au début, il appréhendait la réaction de Potter, ou encore ses moqueries, il avait bien vu l'éblouissement sur le visage de Potter et sa joie à la fin.

- « N'est ce pas ? et cette nuit était trop belle pour ne pas venir ici » Il s'assit. Tout de suite suivit de Harry. Au loin, ils entendaient les cris des autres amoindrit par le bruit lourd et grondant des vagues.

- « Comment t'as fait pour venir ici en étant gamin t'aurai pu tomber et te noyer sans que personne le sache » dit Harry. Ce silence paisible le mettait mal à l'aise. _Sa nouvelle situation_ avec Drago le mettait mal à l'aise.

- « quand on est gosse on est inconscient » rigola le serpentard « il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je pouvais tomber et me noyer ici. C'était plutôt le paradis pour moi, en plus je voulais être explorateur, la mer comme ça a deux pas de moi me donnait l'impression de la chevaucher, de la maîtriser en quelque sorte » ; il regarda le gryffondor. Ce dernier s'était couché, les yeux fermés. Il voulait l'embrasser mais il avait dit _en tout bien tout honneur_. Il se retourna vers la mer. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils parlent tout les deux, mais il avait trop peur de générer une dispute. Et puis profiter de l'instant présent semblai être une bien meilleure idée. Comme toujours, cet endroit calmait son anxiété. Et voir Potter là, les mains sous sa tête les yeux fermés faisait pulsé son cœur de manière délicieuse. Frénétique mais délicieuse.

Harry, lui combattait ses pensées tumultueuses. Il était clair qu'ils avançaient très vite dans sa relation avec Malefoy. Quelle relation bon sang ? Hier encore c'était le chaos. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient là comme un couple formé normalement, c'est Ron et Hermione qui devraient se trouver là pas eux ! _Malefoy et moi…merlin quel dénouement ! Tout m'est sauté sur la gueule sans que je m'y attende_…mais c'était pas plus mal, car lui n'aurai sans doute jamais rien fait de son plein gré…et puis il pouvait bien en profiter. Cette île faisait faire à tout le monde des choses folles et lui devenait jaloux…et était attiré par Malefoy…Mais oui il était attiré, le baiser de tout à l'heure l'avait bien prouvé. Il avait déjà embrassé Malefoy par deux fois mais celle là était différente….cette fois, il avait été remué jusqu'au tripes. Et c'était vraiment trop bon……

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées stériles par deux lèvres fraîches qui se posèrent sur ces lèvres. Juste une douce pression. Elles emprisonnèrent sa lèvre inférieure et gémirent sourdement. Il ouvrit des yeux troubles sur deux iris grises. Malefoy recula et lui dit :

- « il faut y aller Potter, il se fait tard »

- « très bien » dit il doucement. En fait, il ne regrettai rien du tout.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans encore dans le silence.

Le soir en se couchant, Harry se dit en pouffant que Drago était romantique. _Qu'est ce que je connais de lui en fait ? Rien._

_

* * *

_

Whouai je l'ai enfin fini ce chapitre.

Très dur vraiment. Bon voilà la situation s'est enfin débloquer lol, j'espère d'une façon qui ne vous a pas déplu. Le suspense avait assez durer non ? Deux jours pour tout conclure. Ah Suman ! Si tu me lis merci de m'avoir montré ce petit coin de paradis

Prochain chapitre : .sais pas, j'ai juste des scènes sans lien……. En tout cas ce sera le dernier et il restera le prologue ou l'on découvrira enfin le contenu du parchemin...ce qui pourrait bien me prendre un mois parce que je n'ai pas du tout la fibre poétique.

Lâchez vous bien sur les reviews…. parce que et bien c'est bientôt fini, histoire de me faire plaiz

J'espère que ça vous a plu éè

A bientôt

Yepa


	9. Chapter 9

**Les disclaimer et pairing sont toujours les mêmes.**

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai séché mais il est là finalement ce satané chapitre. Vous n'avez pas attendu longtemps pour rien, il est quand même long lol. Et le pairing se justifie enfin….**

**Chapitre 9 : où Harry fait le premier pas, où Drago est un pro des fonds marins, où l'on panique devant un requin insignifiant, où Ron et Harry s'improvise Serpentards (sans succès) où finalement on lit le lemon, où tout fini bien pour Drago et pour Harry bien entendu…..où l'auteur remercie Sinelune mille fois encore pour sa correction de mon chapitre.**

**_Chapitre 9 : Au revoir Montagu……_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

Le lendemain matin, Drago s'étira avec volupté. Naturellement, la soirée de la veille lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, le mettant d'humeur festive. Il s'affala sur son lit avec un grand éclat de rire satisfait.

Après une douche éclair, il se dit que l'opération _« séduire le gryffon au point de le rendre fou »_ était lancée.

Il mit alors un soin particulier à sa toilette.

Et Blaise ne comprit pas pourquoi ce matin là, un Drago sauta sur son lit à …9h ! en poussant des cris d'orfraie!

D'habitude, ce rôle était le sien. Mais depuis la veille, de toute façon, Drago se comportait étrangement. Bougon, il dû se résigner, et Théo avec lui, à descendre prendre un petit déjeuner qu'il espérait gargantuesque.

L'agitation de Drago fut à son comble lorsque Harry apparut avec Ron et Hermione dans un tee shirt sans manche, mettant ainsi en valeur ces bras musclés, et un short du plus bel effet. Il se demanda s'il devait céder à ses pulsions et aller l'embrasser ou rester là, assis, les lèvres en furie. Quand il croisa son regard, il le vit rougir et ça le fit sourire imperceptiblement. Bah, c'était sans doute trop tôt. Il fit l'effort d'avaler son pamplemousse juteux. Mais foi de Malefoy, Potter allait y passer sous peu !

Bientôt l'arrivée de ses amis coupa court à ses réflexions. De bonne humeur apparemment, ces derniers décidèrent d'organiser du mieux possible la dernière journée de Drago.

« Alors Dray, qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? C'est vraiment dommage que vous partiez aussi tôt. On n'a presque rien pu faire! Moi je propose qu'on aille un peu traîner dans la ville, puis ce soir on se fait un dîner dans un bar dansant du coin. Vous en dites quoi ? » Proposa Gabs.

« Euh…. »

_Et Potter dans tout ça ? C'était leur dernière journée ici à tous les deux, et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il ait le temps ou l'occasion de se rétracter cet espèce de stupide gryffon borné._

Mais à sa grande surprise, alors qu'il cherchait un moyen d'éviter la soirée et de s'éclipser discretos, il vit Potter se matérialiser à ses côtés.

« M'as l'air d'être un bon programme ça dis donc _**Gabriel**,_ on va être de la partie nous aussi. N'est ce pas les gars ? »

Ron et Hermione, à quelques pas de là se dandinèrent sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Euh oui Harry, mais encore faut-il qu'ils veuillent bien qu'on vienne avec eux hein….Ron ? » Rigola nerveusement Hermione.

Ce dernier se contenta de la regarder les yeux ronds.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne le voudraient pas….Malefoy ? » demanda Harry avec empressement.

_Hé ? Harry est vraiment culotté hein…mais bon comme ça j ai même pas besoin de me casser le cul à chercher une raison pour passer la journée avec lui…le must…ça vient de lui héhéhé._

« Et bien, si je pensais qu'un jour les gryffondors essaieraient de s'incruster chez les Serpentards pour une partie de déconnade…je suis honoré, je peux mourir heureux alors » ironisa Blaise

_Blaise abruti ta gueule !_

Drago se leva élégamment pour se mettre face à Harry.

« Pourquoi pas Potter, après tout il est temps de laisser aux vestiaires des vieilles rancoeurs débiles hein ? Vous êtes les bienvenus bien sûr» finit-il avec un sourire qui éblouit tous les autres et Harry en particulier.

« Et bien c'est parfait » conclu Madoka « Plus on est de fous…On ira après le déjeuner qu'en dites-vous ? Pour l'instant, allons faire de la plongée Drago. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus plongé. Tu pourrais faire visiter les grottes à Gabs, Drago ? On lui en a tellement parlé… »

Ce dernier se crispa, irrité par les paroles légères de Madoka et Harry lui ne fit que la fusiller du regard. Il eut en réponse un regard ironique.

« Blaise, j'ai justement un maillot de bain rose joliment échancré et qui me va à ravir…tu veux le voir ? » susurra t-elle au grand plaisir de Blaise qui se sentit presque saigner du nez. Hermione, elle ne fut pas contente du tout de voir rougir Ron.

_Veinard !_ Pensait ce dernier. _Hermione aussi devrait mettre du rose échancré !_

« Et comment ! » répondit Blaise avec un large sourire niaiseux.

Et les deux s'en allèrent en se murmurant des paroles indécentes à la grande consternation des autres.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la drague maladroite de Blaise aurait un jour du succès » rigola Théo.

« Comme quoi, tout peut arriver » murmurèrent dans un bel ensemble Drago et Harry.

Ils suivirent donc Madoka et Blaise.

Harry s'intimait au calme en voyant Gabs se rapprocher de Drago comme si de rien n'était. Il se demanda si Drago avait bien fait comprendre au métis que maintenant, c'était lui Harry qui devait se coller à lui de cette manière. Désireux de mettre les choses au point, il se dirigeait déjà vers eux quand Ron et Hermione le tirèrent par le bras pour qu'il leur raconte la soirée de la veille. C'est donc un Harry rougissant qui leur raconta la petite escapade de la veille au grand plaisir d'Hermione qui s'extasiait du romantisme caché de Malefoy.

« Qui l'eut cru » ronchonna Ron.

En arrivant à la plage, Harry avisa Drago assis sur le sable avec Gabriel. Drago était à croquer dans son short bleu foncéEt c'est un peu intimidé qu'il se déshabilla aussi. La proximité de Gabriel ne lui plaisait définitivement pas, le mettant dans une compétition menée par lui seul.

Il se dirigea vers eux, en se retenant de grogner. _Le mieux pour qu'il ne cède pas à la tentation était de l'éloigner de Gabriel._ Il vint se poster derrière eux, coupant court à la blague de Gabriel.

« Alors Malefoy, tu nous fais visiter un peu ces fameuses grottes ? » grinça t-il

« Evidemment Potter » s'étonna Drago. _Pourquoi cet air agressif ?_ « Mais bon c'était pas aussi pressé… ». A ce moment là, Gabriel se pencha vers l'oreille de Drago en murmurant quelque chose qui fit sourire béatement Drago. Ensuite, il se leva et s'éloigna en rigolant et en coulant à Harry un regard qui le fit voir rouge.

« Alors, Potter tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Drago le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui pas mal »répondit Harry désarçonné de voir Drago souriant devant lui dans son maillot de bain et les cheveux soulevés par le vent marin. « Les oreillers sont vraiment douillets et… »

« Potter, tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi être aussi ….euh agressif » l'interrompit Drago, sous-entendant jaloux mais il ne voulait surtout pas effaroucher le gryffon.

« Agressif ? » Il avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu. « Je ne suis pas _agressif_… » Rougit-il.

Regardant au loin, il ajouta doucement « On s'est pas embrassé ce matin Malefoy ».

Il regarda Drago qui le fixa comme étonné.

Il s'approcha de Drago en posant une main légère sur sa hanche et déposa un baiser furtif sur ces lèvres.

_C'est tout !_ Hurla intérieurement Drago. Mais il vit vite pourquoi le gryffon s'était arrêté. Yunos était devant eux et les pressaient de les rejoindre.

D'autorité, Drago prit la main de Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers la mer.

« Vous en avez de la chance, Drago est un spécialiste des fonds marins. Il va nous faire visiter les grottes comme un pro ! » Disais Madoka.

« C'est profond ? » demanda Harry anxieux. Il n'avait pas oublié la pénible épreuve du Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

« Non pas vraiment Potter. On va nager certes quelques temps avant d'atteindre les grottes, mais ce n'est qu'à 50 ou 60 mètres de profondeur » (sursaut de Harry) « Potter t'avais eu une super idée en utilisant les branchiflores en quatrième année. C'est ce qu'utilisent les pros sorciers. J'ai entendu dire que les moldus utilisaient une sorte de boîte en métal super lourde avec de l'oxygène dedans »

« Vraiment utile la magie ! » ajouta Yunos pensif

« Les moldus se débrouillent pas mal du tout…et c'est pas super lourd sinon ils pourraient pas le porter et couleraient » bouda Hermione

« Bien sûr Granger, on n'a jamais dit le contraire. Quoi qu'il en soit, on visitera deux grottes : une grotte obscure et une grotte à coraux. Il nous faut des palmes, il est dangereux de faire de la plongée sans palmes, certaines espèces de poissons sont dangereuses pour vos pauvres petons. On peut encore se passer de combinaisons grâce au sort de Aquaprotecto. Je vais aller chercher les palmes et les branchiflores. »

Drago s'éloigna fébrilement.

« Il a l'air de s'y connaître Dray ! » dit avec admiration Gabs.

Harry ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. _« Il a l'air de s'y connaître Dray ! »_ singea t-il intérieurement. _« Vraiment ce Gabriel est aussi con que son surnom, il ne sort que des futilités ! »_

« Oui, c'est vrai. Dray a toujours adoré la mer. Il nous soûlait pas mal avec quand on était gosses et un jour, il a voulu nous communiquer sa passion et il nous a emmené faire de la plongée. C'est assez impressionnant et on a vite compris pourquoi il aime ça. »

« C'est quoi une grotte obscure ? » demanda Harry

« Ben ça s'entend pas ? Une grotte obscure quoi….» répondit Gabs. Les autres rigolèrent.

« Imbécile! Je veux dire y'a quoi à voir dans une grotte obscure ?» s'énerva Harry.

_Celui-là allait y passer avant la fin de la journée._

« On vous laisse le découvrir » rigola encore Yunos.

A ce moment là, Drago revint suivit de Zinky qui faisait léviter des palmes.

« Hé Malefoy, y'a des requins là dedans ? » demanda Ron

« Et bien Weasley, on flippe ? Pauvre chou. Bien sûr que y'en a … »

« QUOI ? » crièrent ensemble Harry, Blaise, Théo et Ron.

Gabs souriait.

_Il veut nous intoxiquer de son sourire celui-là ou quoi ? Je connais un sort pas douloureux du tout qui pourrait lui déchirer le coin des lèvres… LA, il aurait une bonne raison de sourire constamment…sale chien !_ Pensa Harry bizarrement haineux.

« Calme les enfants. Les requins ne sont pas aussi dangereux qu'on pourrait le penser. Ils sont craintifs et auront autant peur, si ce n'est plus, de vous que vous d'eux. C'est juste des à priori…comme on en a sur les géants » rajouta Drago en rougissant. « Je le fait depuis des années et on ne m'a jamais bouffé la jambe »

« Et quand ils bouffent des gens, c'est aussi des à priori ? » demanda Blaise.

Mais Drago l'ignora.

« Qui aurait envie de bouffer Malefoy de toute façon ? » rigola Ron.

Ce qui lui valut un regard confus de Harry et une taloche retentissante d'Hermione.

« Tu finiras détraqué Weasley à force de te faire taper dessus, donc arrête d'être aussi bête. Bon, voilà les branchiflores sous-marins, ils ont une action plus longue que celle des branchiflores normaux. On pourra faire plus qu'une heure en dessous. » Il distribua les palmes et enfila les siennes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un endroit plus profond pour ensuite avaler son branchiflore et se tourner vers les autres qui le regardaient, effondrés de rire de sa démarche de pingouin palmé.

« Et bien vous attendez quoi ? » cria t-il.

Les autres suivirent les instructions et bientôt ils plongèrent.

Pénétrer dans l'eau…silence absolu… « Un priacanthe »…Ils furent surpris d'entendre la voix de Malefoy retentir dans leurs têtes…. « C'est un caméléon marin, il ne fait que s'adapter à son environnement. Il peut adopter des changements de couleurs absolument impressionnants. Là, c'est un poisson flûte, vous pouvez voir pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça. Un poisson crocodile. Affreux, il ressemble tellement à Weasley. » Harry faillit se noyer de rire. « Il se tient immobile sur le sable, sur des débris coralliens ou encore aux pieds de récifs. Et il observe son entourage avec ses yeux globuleux. Ouais Weasley quoi… ». Ron jura une insulte comprise de lui seulement.

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle. Sensations très différentes de sa plongée dans le lac de Poudlard. C'était moins angoissant. Presque reposant. Il vit passer devant lui un poisson à bandes verticales blanches et brunes, et un poisson avec une bosse proéminente sur le front fit rire Blaise, Ron et Théo.

Enfin, il supposa qu'ils riaient vu les très jolies bulles qui sortirent de leurs bouches.

A chaque espèce dangereuse, Drago leur donnaient des consignes : oursins, cônes, poisson pierre, murènes, raies pantesques, barracuda, poisson lion « on trouve des gryffondors même dans la mer ! Ils pullulent ! » Crut bon d'ajouter Drago.

« On arrive à la grotte obscure » leur dit Drago. Il se rapprocha de Harry. « Je vais faire de la lumière avec ça. » Il leur montra un objet aux formes indéfinies. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'entrée d'une grotte dont on voyait à peine l'entrée. « On trouve essentiellement des éponges dans les grottes obscures. » Fit Drago en leur éclairant la roche.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. _Des éponges !_ Il se dit tout de suite après que non, ça n'était pas les éponges qu'il voyait dans la cuisine de Tante Pétunia. La roche était entièrement recouverte d'abondantes couches d'éponges dressées sur leurs pieds et flottant au gré du flux et reflux de la mer, sans oublier les coraux et les crustacés ici et là. Les éponges n'étaient pas spécialement belles, mais quelle vivacité dans les couleurs. L'obscurité lui donnait une impression excitante et inquiétante. Il ne pouvait voir ces alentours que grâce à la lumière de Drago. Devant et derrière lui ce n'était que ténèbres. L'endroit rappelait les grandes profondeurs marines comme il voyait souvent à la télé chez les Dursley. Plus ils avançaient, plus les espèces étaient discrètes et moins colorées. Finalement, ils ressortirent dans le silence que leur inspira le lieu. Ils furent interrompus dans leursérénité confortable par la voix de Drago.

« Le meilleur pour la fin, on va vers la grotte à corail »

Mais il fut interrompu par un brusque mouvement de Ron qui s'était retrouvé face à un requin. Ils s'agitèrent tous en silence, paniqués, poussant des cris apeurés et silencieux. De plus, ils ne pouvaient plus se voir tellement ils faisaient des bulles. Harry s'attendait à tout instant à voir une étendue rouge de sang devant lui. Il espérait juste ne pas être le premier à être croqué. Ni Ron, ni Hermione…ni Drago.

Et ce fut le chaos jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les cris de Drago qui leur demandaient de se calmer.

« Putain Weasley, t'es trop con ! T'as foutu la trouille à tout le monde! Et en plus il était particulièrement petit celui là…pfffff » Et soudain il éclata de rire perforant par la même occasion les oreilles internes de ses compagnons de plongée. « T'aurais vu ta tête ! »

Les autres suivirent bien vite. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite avec plus de vigueur vers la grotte à corail.

Rencontre avec des anémones monstrueuses, des étoiles tournesols d'un mètre de diamètre, des poissons roches, des plumes de mer…Harry se sentait très serein. Il se rapprocha de Drago qui lui sourit en retour en lui montrant un jeune loup de mer qui se cachait dans une crevasse. Tout près, un crabe royal à la carapace rouge vif qui arpentait le fond, l'épave mystérieuse d'un quelconque voilier….Malefoy avait l'air parfaitement dan son élément…il nageait d'un poisson à un autre en leur donnant des détails sur chaque espèce…Harry était sous le charme, il découvrait encore par le biais de cette île paradisiaque, la personnalité profonde de Drago

Ils arrivèrent très vite dans la grotte de corail…éblouis… Harry n'entendait rien des explications enthousiastes de Drago…De toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et de formes les plus diverses et inimaginables, ouverts en ombrelles géantes, en coussins hérissés de pointes, en cornes d'élan, cerveaux, buissons, branchages, dentelles, labyrinthes, fleurs, fouets…Harry resta soufflé par cette vision infinie et extraordinaire. Et quand Drago donna le signal du départ, il crut quitter le paradis.

* * *

« Eh bien Drago, c'était tout bonnement génial » rigola Hermione ravie.

« N'est-ce pas ? » sourit Drago. « T'as aimé Potter ? »

Ce dernier hocha frénétiquement la tête, encore sous le charme.

« On ne s'en lasse pas. Bien sûr ce foutu Weasley a failli tout faire foirer…Imaginez qu'on soit tombé sur une espèce comme ceux du parc aquatique, je pense que y'en a qui seraient revenus sans leurs jambes ou leurs têtes… »

« Roooh ça va Malefoy, je croyais qu'ils étaient inoffensifs hein ! Et voir brusquement sa tête et ces yeux vicieux de si près m'a surpris. C'est tout. Et puis vous avez TOUS paniqués que je sache ! » Bougonna Ron.

« On a surtout paniqué en voyant la tête que tu faisais je pense » rit Brandon, entraînant les autres dans son rire « J'ai la dalle, ça creuse tout ça ! Suis sûr que Zinky a fait un déjeuner de fous, on y va ? »

Et en effet, ce furent des plats entiers de légumes agrémentés de crevettes, crabes et fruits de mers qui les accueillirent. Ils firent vite un sort au déjeuner.

« Le secret » dit Zinky, ravie d'être complimentée par MacGonagall « c'est de cuire le riz avec l'eau de mer, elle est naturellement salée Madame, pour la salade de fruits, il suffit d'ajouter… »

Mais elle fut interrompue sèchement par Drago qui l'envoya à la cuisine en lui demandant si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que leur farcir la tête à coup de recettes.

A la grande horreur de Hermione.

* * *

Le centre ville était bruyant et bondé. Des gens de toute races et a demi vêtus se bousculaient en parlant et en riant. Harry se demanda si c'était le fait de vivre dans ce cadre enchanteur qui rendait les gens aussi heureux. Un vendeur ambulant de tranches d'ananas leur en offrit gratuitement pour les beaux yeux d'Hermione.

Ron bouda.

Hermione dépensait une fortune dans des magasins pour des choses absolument ordinaires.

Harry aurait pu être heureux si ce n'était le fait que Gabriel (encore et toujours) semblait être collé à Malefoy avec un sortilège de Glu Eternelle. Et il se sentait lentement mais sûrement au bord de l'explosion. De plus, Gabriel racontais des blagues absolument pas drôles mais qui, apparemment, était du goût de Malefoy vu que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de rire de son rire stupide et de sourire a tout va. _Quel idiot !_

Il prit Ron à part et essaya de lui expliquer la situation le plus neutrement possible. Ron ricanant proposa :

1) De tendre un traquenard à Gabriel et de le tabasser.

2) De le faire tomber pour montrer ainsi à Malefoy que ce n'était qu'un bellâtre en manque.

Harry estima que le tabasser n'était pas très coulant et de plus cet abruti pourrait témoigner et il ne voulait pas lui lancer le sort d'oubliettes malgré le fait qu'il ait des cheveux bouclés. « Par contre, on peut le ridiculiser en lui foutant le cul à terre ouais ! ».

Ils cherchèrent alors tous les prétextes pour faire tomber Gabriel. Mais ce dernier avait le diable pour protecteur. Il réussit sans peine à éviter une porte malencontreusement fermée à son nez, une noix de coco, un sac plein de nouvelles statuettes en bois de Hermione, une chaise qui lui fonça dessus sans raison, et même l'attaque soudaine de fleurs d'Anthurium armés de dents. Phénomène inexplicable.

Mais en fin d'après midi, la chance sourit à Harry.

En tenant la porte d'un magasin dans lequel voulait absolument entrer Madoka (encore des bikinis), il tint la porte pour faire un croche pieds à Gabriel quand il allait entrer à son tour à la suite de Malefoy…et ça marcha.

Comme quoi les plans les plus simples.

Harry jubilant, se voyait déjà dire « et bien _Gabs_, tu es tellement bête que tu ne sais même pas marcher droit ! ».

Mais à sa grande surprise, Gabriel s'étala en effet, mais sur Malefoy et ce, de tout son long. Malefoy couché sur le sol, ventre à terre et Gabs étendu de tout son long sur lui et qui apparemment ne savait plus comment se lever. Une minute de ce spectacle insoutenable, Harry craqua et claqua finalement la porte au nez de Ron.

« Putain Ron, ton plan était complètement foireux ! Cet idiot trouvera sans doute le moyen de tomber sur Malefoy dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Et REGARDE ! Malefoy compatit ! T'as oublié qu'il est du genre aussi à s'étaler toutes les deux secondes. Il ne peut PAS se foutre de _Gabs_ finalement ! »

« Hé !T'avais qu'à trouver une meilleure idée ! » Râla Ron en se tenant le nez.

« On peut savoir à quoi vous jouer tous les deux ? » les interrompit Hermione « Vous n'êtes vraiment pas discrets » continua t-elle en souriant « On croirait que vous avez dix ans, c'est dingue. Ron si tu veux bousculer quelqu'un tu ne fonces pas sur lui comme un taureau furieux. Au fait, tu t'es fait mal quand tu t'es pris le mur ? Et toi, Harry, quand tu veux faire un croche pied à quelqu'un, tu ne tends pas la jambe une demi heure en avance d'accord ? »

« C'est si flagrant ce qu'on veut faire ? » bouda Harry

« C'est tellement clair que ça en devient transparent. Ecoutez…. »

* * *

Drago sursauta quand Harry vint vers lui en lui tendant une glace au citron dégoulinante :

« Tiens Malefoy…tu la veux ? Elle est au citron. Très bonne. C'est ma préférée. »

_« Finalement, ce n'était pas très dur ! »_ pensait Harry tandis que Drago lui agrippait le bras et qu'ils déambulaient dans les rues.

Gabriel dû supporter le reste de l'après midi les sourires victorieux de Harry et les regards arrogants de Ron.

* * *

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter au _Worldwide Meals_ qui proposait des buffets à volonté de plats de toutes les origines possibles.

Ils se gavèrent tant que au bout des deux heures que dura le repas, Ron et Harry n'arrivait plus à se lever.

« Weasley » soupira Drago désespéré « T'es vraiment un boulet, insortable ! On a dit 'buffet a volonté' pas 'bouffer à crever le bide hors de votre tee shirt' ! »

Ron n'eut même pas la force de rétorquer. Ce fut Harry qui gémit, une moue désolée sur le visage :

« Mais Malefoy, on ne va certainement plus avoir l'occasion de manger de la nourriture de pygmées en sortant d'ici ! »

_Mais si Potter, suffit que tu m'épouses_ pensa Drago attendrit.

« Vous faites toujours tout dans l'excès comme ça vous autres ? » demanda José

« Des gryffondors » répondit Théo comme si c'était une vérité divine.

« On doit y aller au bar. Ils pourront digérer en marchant » ajouta Gabriel.

Comme de bien entendu, les deux compères le fusillèrent du regard.

« Potter, si tu veux, je t'aide à marcher. » avança Drago, tout timide.

« Euh…D'accord » répondit Harry.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée.

Harry en était déjà à son cinquième verre de vodka caramel. Et il était bien torché apparemment.

Sinon, il n'aurait pas laissé Drago si gentiment affalé sur ces cuisses. Où peut-être pas.

Et Drago en profitait.

Et ces joues rougies et ces éclats de rire étaient enchanteurs pour Drago. Harry se moquait de Hermione qui essayait de faire danser à Ron un tango sulfureux.

Et Drago étaient aux anges.

Madoka et Blaise étaient dans un coin obscur.

Yunos, José et Théo draguaient deux jumelles brunes et pulpeuses.

Gabs avait l'air bien parti avec un jeune homme blond dans un coin de la salle.

Brandon embrassait outrageusement un travesti dans un autre coin.

Et lui, Drago était sur les cuisses de Harry et riait de Ron avec Harry. Granger pestait contre Ron et lui riait avec Harry. Finalement, ce qu'il avait secrètement espéré depuis tant d'années était en passe de se réaliser.

Il se surprit à caresser amoureusement la nuque de Harry. Ce qui stoppa direct le concerné, qui se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

« Malefoy, tu veux aussi danser un tango ? »

« Sans façon Potter, je ne te déteste pas mais de là à faire comme la Granger à sa belette non merci…. Et puis, espèce d'imbécile heureux, t'a déjà vu deux hommes danser le tango ? La honte.»

« Même si je te le demande ! » insista Harry une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

_Quel séducteur !_ Pensa Drago, le corps soudainement enflammé.

« Tout dépend de la manière dont tu le demandes… » Murmura Drago à son oreille.

Harry le regarda sceptique. _Et bien, l'alcool le rend encore plus lent d'esprit_.

« Malefoy, j'adore ta forme d'animagus. Un loup…c'est si…comment dire….la dernière fois tu m'aurais vraiment mordu ? »

« Tu es tellement exaspérant que je t'aurais sans doute bouffé la main…et puis depuis quand on caresse un loup comme un animal domestiqué ! »

« Je voulais tellement te caresser…. »

« Tu peux me caresser _maintenant _… »

Harry ignora aussi cette remarque à la grande frustration de Drago. Il se contenta de le regarder.

« J'aurai tellement aimé te caresser…tu es si beau Malefoy » murmura t-il enfin.

Drago se demanda, le cœur battant s'il parlait du loup ou de lui….à la réflexion, c'était toujours lui. Harry le rapprocha soudainement.

« Et puis, tu as des yeux fascinants » susurra t-il sa bouche collée à celle de Drago « Tu sais qu'ils changent de couleur quand tu t'énerves ? Ils deviennent doré et sont cerclés de noir. C'est hypnotisant…. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche, complètement allumé par le souffle de Harry sur ces lèvres et par le contact léger de ces lèvres sur les siennes quand il parlait.

« C'est bougrement excitant… » Finit l'autre, la voix cassée avant d'introduire une langue humide dans sa bouche.

Drago gémit de bonheur. Il allait faire boire souvent Potter. Il était tellement électrisant.

Il appréciait sa façon de lui lécher le menton. Il aimait cette façon qu'il avait de lui suçoter les lèvres avant de s'humidifier les siennes de sa langue rouge. Il adorait quand il lui mordillait les lèvres si fougueusement. Il suffoquait quand Harry lui suçait la langue en gémissant et qu'après il lui caresse les dents de sa langue. Et il tremblait quand il lui enfournait la langue profondément dans la gorge pour approfondir leur baiser….

« Hé !Ça fait bien cinq minutes là ! Quelle indécence ! Quel scandale ! »

Weasley. Il-allait-le-tuer.

Harry se dégagea rapidement.

« Weasley ! De quoi je me mêle ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt t'occuper de Granger ? » Grogna Drago.

« Roooh Malefoy » répondit Ron ironique « Excuse-moi de déranger ton petit délire. Les autres nous attendent déjà dehors. T'as oublié, enfin je pense, qu'on doit rentrer assez tôt. On s'en va demain. »

Harry se leva en titubant, forçant par la même occasion un Malefoy boudeur à se lever.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Hermione lui agrippa le bras.

« Allez Drago ne sois pas en colère » lui murmura t-elle « Et ne sois pas si pressé. Tu as tout ton temps maintenant. Il est à point. »

« Vraiment Granger ? » ronchonna Drago sceptique

« Oh oui. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. En un sens, Ron étais pire mais tout va couler de source maintenant. Il t'embrasse en public sans rechigner maintenant.»

Drago la regarda les yeux ronds. Il semblerait que Granger le soutienne. Il sourit légèrement. On aurait dit deux stupides femelles en train de comploter sur des mecs.

* * *

Le trajet de magicobus se fit dans le silence. Les amis de Drago leur firent leurs adieux avant le départ du bus et firent promettre à Drago de revenir pour une partie de l'été.

Maintenant, Drago s'interrogeait sur la suite des évènements.

Le départ déjà. Le lendemain.

Potter avait déjà dessoulé et il semblait plus froid, alors que lui se sentait encore en feu de leur baiser précédent. Devait-il s'estimer heureux que Harry ne le repousse pas alors qu'il avait sa tête dans son cou et une main sur sa cuisse ?

Il se contenta de regarder Ron et Hermione qui s'embrassaient comme des naufragés bien qu'ils soient bousculés méchamment à chaque arrêt du magicobus. Il les enviait dans un sens.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, le couple se précipita directement dans leur chambre en leur souhaitant un « bonne nuit » hâtif. Et il se retrouva comme un idiot devant Harry sur le pas de sa chambre.

« Bon ben bonne nuit Potter » dit-il à mi-voix, la bouche sèche.

« Bonne nuit Malefoy. Je crois que je vais prendre une bonne douche avant de dormir, j'en ai bien besoin. Je paris que Ron et….. » Il se tut progressivement.

Drago décida de mettre fin au carnage, et après un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres, il s'éloigna vers sa chambre.

Harry rentra dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds.

* * *

Se retournant sur son lit, Harry regarda l'heure.

02h10.

Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il voulait parler à quelqu'un. Extérioriser.

02h20.

Malefoy ne devait pas encore dormir. Ils venaient juste de rentrer.

02h40.

Troquant son short rapiécé marron caca d'oie contre un autre rouge, il essaya de se brosser les cheveux puis se rappelant que ça ne servait à rien, il décida de se rebrosser les dents plutôt. Farfouillant dans sa valise, il se dit qu'il n'allait certainement pas mettre la chemise kaki de Dudley. Tirant un tee shirt informe rouge de sa valise, il l'enfila en vitesse.

Test de l'haleine…tout était parfait.

C'est le cœur battant que Harry sortit le plus silencieusement possible de sa chambre. Les couloirs obscurs lui semblaient familiers : les _visites_ nocturnes c'était pas son fort, mais les _vagabondages_ nocturnes, il connaissait.

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre qu'il supposa être celle de Malefoy, il poussa la porte… et tomba nez à nez avec Zabini uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon, une brosse dans la main.

« Potter…..tu fous quoi exactement dans notre chambre ? Ah oui t'es venu me border c'est ça ? t'es trop gentil, vraiment... »

« Oué ben ça va Zabini…euh…hum…bon elle est où la chambre de Malefoy ? »

Regard surpris de Blaise.

« J'ai des trucs importants à lui dire » bégaya Harry

« C'est…..la prochaine porte » répondit Zabini. _Potter veut sans doute faire des cochonneries !_

« Eh bien merci Zabini, me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais certainement pas lui faire du mal….salut ». _Ouais des cochonneries quoi !_

Harry sortit plus que pressé de fuir le regard pervers de Blaise. _Fouine va !_

Il arriva bientôt devant la porte de la chambre de Malefoy. _Bon quand faut y aller !_

Il tourna la poignée, en se passant la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, et ce toujours sans cogner. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la porte cette fois, était verrouillée.

Il jeta le sort d'alohamora. _(Ne nous laissons pas démonter !)_

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Le cœur fou, il pénétra dans la chambre de Malefoy.

Il se sentait l'âme vile. Il pénétrait dans l'intimité du serpentard, il espérait juste que ce dernier n'allait pas trop mal le prendre.

Mais une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, et alors qu'il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'arrêta tétanisé. _Hein !_

La pièce quasi-obscure elle-même était loin d'être silencieuse.

Des cris rauques résonnaient dans la pièce.

Le cœur de Harry fit une embardée.

Il avança vers le lit, d'où lui parvenait ces bruits pas catholiques _du tout_. Comme quand il était rentré dans la chambre de préfète de Hermione et que Ron s'y trouvait déjà. Tout en se disant que Malefoy ne pouvait _pas_ coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre _maintenant_, il avait tout de même peur du spectacle qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Cependant ce qu'il vit lui fit cligner des paupières et se frotter les yeux.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé pendant cinq secondes de pure terreur, Malefoy était _seul_, définitivement_ seul_…et il se donnait du plaisir_ seul_.

Harry rougit tellement qu'il sentit comme de la fumée irradier de son visage. Il se gratta la nuque, gêné et indécis. Il se força à baisser les yeux mais ces derniers ne lui obéissaient plus. Devait-il partir ? Devait-il l'interrompre ?_ « Malefoy excuse moi de te déranger dans tes activités nocturnes mais j'avais le besoin pressant de te parler…de toute façon tu pourras continuer de te faire plaisir quand je serai parti hum ? Et je peux te dire qu'après ce spectacle je ferai sans doute pareil dans ma chambre oui da ! »_ Non, sûrement pas……

Il s'avança un peu plus en tanguant jusqu'à être au pied du lit de Drago.

Les détails de la scène lui sautèrent alors aux yeux et lui firent ouvrir la bouche.

Malefoy était sur son lit, complètement nu, et les jambes très largement écartées.

Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière et enfoncée dans des oreillers rouges moelleux, lesquels s'enfonçaient dans le lit en même temps que sa tête. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur les oreillers. La légère couverture ne couvrait plus que le sol.

La lumière lunaire qui s'engouffrait par l'immense baie vitrée sublimait son corps nu qui avait l'air d'être d'albâtre et la fine couche de sueur qui le recouvrait le faisait briller.

_Malefoy est vraiment… pas possible ! _

Il semblerait qu'il y était depuis longtemps car le rythme qu'il s'imposait était déjà frénétique. Ses jambes se crispaient sur les draps tandis que son corps entier se cambrait.

Il faisait d'une main des mouvements violents et comme désordonnées sur sa verge dressée et gonflée, tandis que deux doigts de l'autre main étaient introduits dans un endroit qui transforma Harry en gelée.

_C'est possible ça ! Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu te fais !_

Mais Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de souffrir plus que ça si on se référait à ces gémissements.

Au contraire. D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait jamais entendu des sons pareils.

Ils étaient gorgés, saturés de plaisir.

Voluptueux.

Lascifs. Terriblement lascifs.

Harry se sentit un peu trembler.

Soudain….

« Oh Potter.. » souffla avec passion Drago.

Le susnommé eut soudain l'intention de prendre ses jambes à son cou, le long et violent frisson qui lui coulait dans le dos ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais non, il resta là comme tétanisé.

« Potter…ahhhh.» répéta l'autre frémissant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en se sentant réagir au long gémissement passionné de Drago.

Il s'agrippa au lit, éberlué de son érection soudaine.

Il n'avait plus du tout l'impression de contrôler son corps.

C'était une sensation étrange et très agréable. Trèèès différente de l'imperium assurément.

Sa gêne n'avait pas disparu. Loin de là, elle était même renforcée. Voir la passion de Malefoy, (_Potter LUI_ !), de manière si directe, si vivante…Il se remit à trembler en voyant Malefoy approcher de l'orgasme. Par mimétisme, il approcha sa main de sa propre érection et soupira de satisfaction en la frôlant. Ses yeux se fermèrent à demi, le souffle court, il attendit la suite des évènements. Cette situation, inédite pour lui, le faisait se sentir étrange. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant une sorte de brume vaporeuse s'emparer de son esprit.

La verge de Malefoy tremblait et gonflait entre ses mains, comme prise de spasmes. Malefoy s'était mis à gémir son nom de manière embrouillé et en continu entre deux cris de jouissance et de pure volupté. Soudain, il baissa la tête pour mieux voir ces mouvements, la bouche rougie et entrouverte, les yeux troubles…

Et il vit Harry planté là devant son lit, et qui ne faisait absolument rien pour se cacher.

Drago stoppa tout mouvement. Ses joues précédemment rouges de plaisir pâlirent considérablement. Il était mort de honte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un saut glacé juste avant d'exploser d'extase. « _Malaise_ » pensa t-il…tout comme Harry qui se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir faire un seul mouvement.

« _Il était écrit quelque part que je mourrai de honte. Adieu, monde cruel ! Putain ! Je ne peux même pas me masturber convenablement ! Non non Potter doit soudainement se trouver dans ma chambre et me prendre en flag ! D'ailleurs __que fait Potter devant mon lit, à cette heure ci…avec… cette expression…oh …merlin cette expression _»

En fait, Harry se passait la main dans les cheveux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le regard complètement incendié. Expression qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir. Pour lui, à ce moment-là, il se maîtrisait parfaitement et la manifestation de son désir était parfaitement camouflée.

Il avait la volonté de faire des excuses un tant soi peu convenables. Il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour dire un truc du genre « Malefoy je suis désolé je ne voulais pas…. » Quand soudain il entendit Drago pousser un gémissement étonné et reprendre entre ces mains son pénis quelque peu affaissé, lui-même poussa un cri inarticulé d'étonnement. Malefoy l'avait pourtant vu ? Non ?

« Potter viens…s'il te plaît…oooh...viens... » Hoqueta Drago comme un écorché vif, désespéré de le toucher.

Harry suffoqua.

Devait-il le faire ? Venir ? Mais pourquoi faire Merlin ?

Il était très bien aux pieds du lit en fait.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider Malefoy.

Un second gémissement le fit s'avancer malgré lui, comme en transe.

Il s'assit à côté de Drago sur son lit.

Ce dernier le regardait, les iris dilatés de plaisir, la bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper de petits gémissements plaintifs de trop de plaisir et d'attente contenus.

Submergé par le spectacle, Harry se pencha et plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Drago, la tête alourdie et brumeuse. Il sentait son bassin prendre feu mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Pourtant tout s'enchaîna sans qu'il ait vraiment besoin de préméditer ces gestes.

Drago se mordait les lèvres d'impatience. Le regard de Harry le transperçait. Ses yeux flous semblaient briller d'une lueur surnaturelle. Il voyait bien que Potter semblait complètement dépassé par les évènements, mais il n'allait certainement pas l'arrêter. Il voulait égoïstement en profiter. _Pardon Potter_.

Quand Harry l'embrassa enfin il ferma les yeux et se caressa langoureusement, aux anges.

Mais Harry se dégagea, enleva son tee shirt et se coucha à côté de lui.

Il enleva la main de Drago pour la remplacer par la sienne tandis que l'autre se glissait sous la nuque de Drago pour approfondir leur baiser. Son torse sur le sien le fit râler délicieusement. Merlin cette peau fraîche, et cette main douce sur son membre brûlant!

Harry passa un pouce hésitant sur le bout de sa verge pour y recueillir les gouttes pâles qui déjà s'y trouvaient. Il porta ensuite son pouce à sa bouche pour le goutter, suspendant par son geste le souffle déjà chaotique de Drago.

Sa main revint ensuite vers la verge de Drago et ces mouvements d'abord hésitants se firent bientôt aussi rapides que ceux de Drago précédemment, comme si c'était son plaisir qu'il devait évacuer.

Harry ne comprenait pas le plaisir douloureux qui l'envahissait et le faisait se crisper et serrer spasmodiquement plus fort Drago entre ces bras.

Drago, dans un abîme de plaisir, les jambes écartées, ne faisait que se tortiller et se cambrer jusqu'à la limite de ces hanches et ne pensait à rien si ce n'est « _Harry, Harry, Harry _».

Quand il fut sur le point de hurler de plaisir et atteindre le paroxysme de son plaisir, Harry cessa tout mouvement et le regarda comme étonné. Drago lui aussi regarda Harry, pantelant et frustré de son orgasme avorté. Il allait continuer lui-même quand Harry lui reprit la main, lui baisa furtivement les lèvres et se releva pour diriger sa tête lentement vers le sexe de Drago.

Drago se contracta une seconde, de plaisir, étonné de l'initiative de Harry, une vague de chaleur le submergeant. Quand il vit les lèvres essoufflées et si rouges près de son sexe il gémit désespérément d'anticipation. Il ne tiendrait pas une seconde, la bouche de Potter allait assurément le faire jouir instantanément. Il était déjà au bord du précipice, à un doigt de l'orgasme.

Harry lui-même en transe sortit sa langue et lécha Drago en se crispant de plaisir.

Le plaisir de Drago se superposait au sien, comme si c'était Drago qui lui prodiguait toutes ces intimes caresses.

Il sentait sous sa langue la peau douce et tendue du sexe de Drago et il aima cette sensation.

Il aima la sensation de la peau fragile des testicules de Malefoy.

Il aima l'entendre pousser ces cris cassés.

Inspiré, il toucha avec hésitation la peau plissée de l'anus de Drago faisant sursauter ce dernier. Il se demanda si il oserait y introduire son doigt. Essayant d'enfourner le plus loin possible le sexe de Malefoy dans sa bouche, il en profita pour entrer son doigt hésitant.

Le cri désespéré de Malefoy le fit jouir, comme pris par surprise. Il sombra en même temps que Drago….

Il sentit un long jet puissant et brûlant envahir sa bouche ; il sentit Malefoy lui agripper les cheveux et gémir son prénom. Et alors seulement, il émergea. Avalant une partie de la semence de Drago sans s'en rendre compte, tandis que l'autre lui dégoulinait sur le menton. Il s'essuya les lèvres, tremblant lui-même de son orgasme soudain, le souffle inexistant. Il se demanda s'il aimait le goût particulier de la semence qui avait envahit sa bouche.

_« Non j'ai pas fait ça ! »_

Il regarda Drago.

Ce dernier respirait laborieusement, les cuisses rouges et griffées. Les yeux à demi fermés, il regardait Harry un peu étonné. Il avait du mal à croire à la scène qui venait de se jouer. Et il ne rêvait pas, Potter était bien là, assis et le regardait, ses joues adorablement rougies. Il était comme hésitant. Drago lui sourit soudainement, pour l'orgasme qu'il lui avait offert, pour être là à le regarder comme un enfant attend l'approbation d'un adulte, pour être aussi beau et aussi attendrissant torse nu, les lèvres encore humides et une goutte de sperme au coin de la bouche….Harry répondit à son sourire, creusant ces fossettes, et Drago ferma les yeux, il eut l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dans la vague déferlante de ces sentiments.

Il sentit Harry se lever en même temps que son cœur se serrer. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir ce dernier se baisser, ramasser la couverture, faire le tour du lit et se coucher à ses côtés. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et le regarda encore. Ces yeux de chat le faisaient se sentir toute chose et toujours aucune parole n'avait été prononcée. Potter avait même l'air de réfléchir. Drago ne voulait pas s'inquiéter. Non.

Ne pas parler, ne pas respirer. Ne pas briser cet unique instant. Même si une partie de son être en voulait plus…un contact, une chaleur, ces lèvres…Il s'approcha un peu de Harry et à sa grande consternation, ce dernier se mit à rougir.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda t-il

« Euh rien.. » _Je ne vais pas lui dire qu'il est trop beau à cet instant !_ « À l'origine Malefoy, j'étais venu pour te parler »

« Me parler ? Me parler de quoi ? »

« Je ne sais plus » répondit Harry doucement « de nous sans doute…de toi » Son récent orgasme lui embrumait encore l'esprit

« De nous _(il n'aimait pas trop ça)_, de moi…c'est-à-dire ? Que veux tu que je te dises ? »

Drago était maintenant parfaitement réveillé.

Harry le regarda. Il venait de faire avec lui un truc incroyable là et il se sentait trop bien. Il ne voulait plus soulever de discussions délicates. Parler de lui ? Il le découvrirait, c'était beaucoup mieux. Que ferons nous demain ? Et les jours d'après ? Demain était autre. Allaient-ils se revoir en repartant chez eux ? Mine de rien, les choses s'était enchaînées très vite ; il y a de cela quelques jours Malefoy n'avait pas de place dans son avenir….Ils venaient certes de partager quelque chose d'absolument incroyable, et la suite pouvait être tout aussi bien si ce n'est mieux. Il n'avait pas d'expérience homosexuelle dans son giron mais Malefoy l'avait déjà fait ressentir des sensations merveilleuses. Mais devait-ils continuer pour autant ? Tout ceci était atrocement compliqué (pour lui) ; voulait-il encore voir Malefoy jouir avec cette expression douloureuse de plaisir ?

« Tu ne dis rien Potter ! » ria de peur Drago. Il n'aimait pas du tout voir Harry cogiter, surtout qu'il savait à peu près ce qui se passait dans sa cervelle de moineau ; il fallait absolument l'empêcher de réfléchir.

Il s'approcha de Harry et le fit coucher sur le dos.

Il posa sa main sur le torse de Harry pour sentir son cœur pulser. Il sourit tendrement.

« Que puis je te dire Potter que tu ne saches déjà ? »

Il caressa l'un de ces tétons délicatement. Il déglutit et la bouche sèche, il se pencha pour caresser de sa langue l'autre téton. Il sentit Harry se crisper en aspirant.

« Malgré ce que tu affirmes, tu me connais très bien. Comme moi, tu m'as observé toutes ces années ; pour d'autres raisons mais tu l'as fait. ». Il lui caressa le ventre d'une main aérienne, puis le torse. « Tu m'as vu être cet imbécile arrogant que j'étais, sans saveur, empli d'envie et de jalousie…Puis je t'ai redécouvert Harry ». Il se rapprocha encore plus du gryffondor. Il vit ses yeux flous, caractéristique de son désir, se posés sur lui. Il haletait et essayait tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce qu'il disait. « Tu riras, mais c'est véritablement toi qui m'a changé. L'ancien Drago ne pouvait prétendre être amoureux de toi. Mais moi je peux. On ne change pas de camp du jour au lendemain tu l'as dit, mais par contre, on peut aimer du jour au lendemain. Sans le vouloir, sans le prévoir sans même le savoir. » Il approcha ses lèvres du cou de Harry et le dévora fiévreusement, tandis que ces mains allait agripper les fesses de Harry et les malaxaient douloureusement. Harry se tortillait et ouvrait les lèvres sur un gémissement silencieux. « J'ai bien failli me transformer en poufsouffle par ta faute Harry, un satané poufsouffle…. » Il migra vers son oreille et la lécha consciencieusement. Harry hoqueta. «Tu es si cruel Harry, tu m'as fait souffrir, tu t'es moqué, tu m'as rabaissé, insulté… » Il introduit sa langue dans l'oreille de Harry qui gémit brusquement et poussa son bassin vers celui de Drago qui accompagna ce mouvement des ces mains. Drago sourit malicieusement, il revint vers les lèvres de Harry et lécha par à coups ses lèvres. Harry essaya désespérément de saisir sa langue en vain. « Mais comment t'en vouloir Harry ? Tu es définitivement bandant. Tu me rends quasi fou. Tu le sais n'est ce pas _(gémissement)_ oui tu le sais. Tu m'as insulté mais tu es là sous moi Harry » Il introduisit une main impatiente dans le caleçon de Harry. « Et tu bandes pour moi et avec moi. N'est ce pas formidable ? Je vais te faire sentir bien Harry. Tu ne vas pas regretter d'être venu à moi »

Un autre gémissement lui répondit. Harry gémissait maintenant sans retenue en s'agrippant aux draps et à Drago. Ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à se fixer sur Drago et sa tête ballottait dans tous les sens. Drago le regardait et sentait des élancements douloureux de plaisir dans son ventre. Il voulait se redresser et enlever à Harry son caleçon mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du spectacle de Potter en furie. Il gémissait en le serrant fort. Il essayait avec ces maigres forces de faire bouger la main de Drago.

Drago ferma les yeux péniblement. En fait, c'est lui qui allait jouir. Il plaqua férocement son érection sur la cuisse de Harry tandis qu'il le branlait désespérément. Il se releva aussi soudainement qu'il s'était mis à s'agiter avec la ferme intention d'enlever à Harry son affreux caleçon rouge.

« Je vais caresser chaque coin, chaque forme de ton corps. Je t'ai tant attendu, tellement longtemps. Sens dans mes caresses tout le plaisir que tu m'as donné Harry. Pardonne-moi si je te fais mal Harry mais je vais te prendre, te faire jouir comme tu me l'as fait tout à l'heure. C'était si bon si bon »

Harry se releva sur ces coudes et embrassa brusquement Drago en serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de jouir tandis que ce dernier lui enlevait avec hâte son caleçon. Ces hésitations avaient fondues comme neige au soleil. Il ne se lassait absolument pas de parcourir la bouche de Drago de sa langue, de ces lèvres, de ces dents…en même temps que ces mouvements de hanche devenaient diaboliques et incontrôlés.

Drago, la tête en feu se positionna à genoux devant Harry. Il devait le préparer mais il était tout tremblant. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il n'avait envie que de s'enfouir en lui. L'autre le regarda les yeux écarquillés et luisants de plaisir. Il disait quelque chose mais ces paroles n'arrivait plus jusqu'au cerveau de Drago. Il invoqua un pot de lubrifiant qu'il lâcha presque aussitôt. Il allait le préparer d'une façon foutrement plus délicieuse. Après tout fallait rendre le gryffondor fou d'amour et de plaisir accessoirement.

Il titilla l'anus de Harry. Ce dernier se tendit.

Drago se baissa alors et entreprit de préparer Harry de sa bouche, de sa langue et de ces mains.

Il entendait indistinctement les bruits de plaisir de Harry comme il entendait les bruits mouillés et fous de son cœur battant. Il léchait frénétiquement tout ce qu'il pouvait et quand il sentit son compagnon se tendre il se releva en soupirant doucement son prénom.

Il se positionna sur Harry.

Gémissant il le pénétra en surélevant ses hanches. Il entendit confusément un cri de Harry mais en même temps il devait lutter pour ne pas sombrer en sentant les chairs de Harry s'ouvrir pour lui. Il le fit le plus lentement possible, voulant sentir chaque centimètre de gagner. Quand il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il vit des larmes de douleur poindre aux yeux de Harry. Il se pencha péniblement et les lécha amoureusement en s'exhortant au calme.

« Ca va Harry ? Tout ira bien, calme toi, détends toi… »

Puis n'en pouvant il gémit et se mit à bouger langoureusement. Il agrippa Harry plus fermement et tenta de faire des mouvements lents et rythmés pour faire monter le plaisir au maximum pour Harry et lui. Il entendit Harry geindre sourdement à son oreille et quand une langue mutine s'introduisit dans son oreille, il lâcha les rennes de sa passion en poussant un grognement animal. Il s'agenouilla et sans quitter se détacher de Harry il lui passa les jambes sur ces hanches. Il imposa un rythme qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas. Un rythme sauvage. Il ne percevait d'Harry que de cris brefs et gutturaux….ou alors c'étaient les siens. Plus il sentait cette chair le caresser plus il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

La boule d'extase dans ces entrailles le fit griffer les hanches de Harry et il chercha à s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin à chaque coup de reins. Il vit bientôt Harry écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche pour pousser un cri qui au final ne sortit pas et resta coincé dans sa bouche, le visage crispé de pure extase. Il vit dans le voile brumeux qui l'obscurcissait la vue Harry jouir et même si lui voulait continuer, l'étau qui le comprima de manière si violente et impitoyable le fit hurler le nom de Harry et jouir longuement. Il s'écroula sur lui, la respiration sifflante. Il le serra avec désespoir en faisant tout pour ne pas s'évanouir de plaisir. La fatigue de ces deux orgasmes se fit tout a coup sentir. Il releva légèrement la tête et vit Harry ouvrir les yeux en clignant des paupières comme ébloui. Il sourit. Il lança un sort pour les nettoyer et fit venir la légère couverture jusqu'à eux.

« Harry ? » demanda dit-il

Ce dernier le regarda, béat.

« Ca va ? » sourit t-il. L'autre le regarda tendrement, les yeux brillants.

« 'brasse moi Malefoy »

Drago se pencha et l'embrassa paresseusement. Quand il se releva, Harry dormait déjà.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla seul.

Son cœur se serra. Se couchant sur le dos, il se demanda si tout était fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Il entendit l'agitation des élèves en bas qui se préparait pour le départ. L'heure du petit déjeuner était déjà largement passée. En regardant l'heure, il se dit qu'ils partaient dans une heure. Nauséeux et n'osant même pas penser à la nuit passée, il se leva pour se préparer. Il n'entendit pas Zinky lui proposer son aide pour les bagages.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tous dans un joyeux désordre à la gare ou arrivait habituellement le _Poudlard Express_.

Il ne manquait plus qu'à traverser la barrière pour se retrouver sur le quai moldu.

Drago était debout avec Théo et Blaise, ses valises rétrécis dans sa poche. Il souriait et riait mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Blaise prévoyait déjà de retourner voir Madoka. Théo pleurait de rentrer chez lui. Bientôt leurs parents vinrent les chercher. Les adieux ne furent pas du tout déchirants. Ils devaient se voir le week end suivant au manoir Malefoy.

Drago se retourna alors vers celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis qu'il s'était levé seul le matin même.

Ce dernier était entouré de ses amis et de la famille Weasley et Granger.

Ils n'avaient pas du tout parlé de leur relation après le voyage scolaire, et tout ceci par ses soins la veille. Et il commençait légèrement à le regretter.

Trop pris dans son bonheur et avouons-le, un peu craintif des dénégations perpétuelles de Harry, il n'avait pas voulu que le sujet soit abordé. Et voilà le résultat….

Harry ne lui jetait même pas un regard. Il en avait marre de l'attitude du gryffondor. Il ne lui avait donné aucun moyen de le joindre. Comme si tout s'arrêtait avec la fin du voyage scolaire. Il voulut aller gifler le gryffondor ou l'embrasser une dernière fois au choix….Devait-il être satisfait des deux jours qu'ils avaient passées ensemble ? Etait ce là tout ce que le gryffondor avait à lui offrir ? _Cette _nuit ?

Frustré, Drago s'en alla et passa la barrière pour se retrouver sur le quai moldu. Il se mit alors à marcher lourdement vers le Chemin de Traverse.

Ses yeux piquants lui apprirent qu'il voulait pleurer mais il n'allait certainement pas le faire.

De leur côté, une fois les premières palpitations des retrouvailles passées, Hermione tira Harry par sa chemise.

« Harry, Drago s'en va » L'interpellé se retourna.

«…»

« Tu ne devrai pas le laisser partir comme ça. »

« Oui oui je sais mais… »

« Tu vivras seul maintenant non ? »

« … »

« Donc personne pour te dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire. Tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaît »

« Oui, je… »

« Bon. »

Silence.

« Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer. S'il s'en va là maintenant, je ne suis pas sûre que vous vous reverrez de si tôt et tu ne le veux pas n'est ce pas ? Bon dépêche toi sinon, c'est mon pied dans ton cul que t'auras... DEPECHE»

Harry courut brusquement vers la barrière à l'exhortation de Hermione. Mais au moment de la franchir, il ralentit son pas. Ses amis le rejoignirent et l'agrippèrent autoritairement. Ils traversèrent tout les trois la barrière. La foule de l'autre côté fit grogner Ron. Il se sentait bizarrement concerné. Après tout, c'était le bonheur de Harry qui était en jeu.

« Faut le retrouver, il n'est déjà plus là ! »

Harry quant à lui avança lentement. Il était comme vide. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Et encore, il voulait laisser les évènements s'enchaîner sans rien y faire. C'était absolument stupide, il est vrai, de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé tout les deux de cette manière grotesque. Mais que dire à Malefoy ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire croire des choses inexactes ; il n'aimait pas Malefoy. Pas de la manière dont Malefoy l'aimait lui. Mais continuer cette relation ce serait comme lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait or ce n'était pas vrai. Et Malefoy n'avait certainement pas besoin de l'aumône ou de sa pitié. Mais ne plus vivre cette nuit si exaltante lui paraissait inenvisageable. Et il ne voyait pas qui d'autre dans le monde sorcier arriverait à le faire jouir juste en gémissant de ce petit cri dont Malefoy avait le secret.

« Harry imbécile tu réfléchiras plus tard ! » s'agaça Hermione

Elle avait bigrement raison. Et puis depuis quand il réfléchissait autant ? Cela ne faisait que l'embrouiller en plus. Hermione qui réfléchissait pour trois lui avait dit de courir alors…..

Il courut dans tous les sens comme un jouet détraqué et revint finalement vers ses amis, hagard.

« Mais mais j'le vois plus. Il est partit ? » Demanda t-il paniqué. L'effroi écarquillait ses yeux. _Calme_. Au pire, il pouvait toujours aller au manoir Malefoy en espérant que Drago décide d'y retourner. N'est ce pas ? Il se demanda pourquoi il était si maladroit.

« Là bas Harry ! » cria soudainement Ron. Harry se précipita mais fut vite rattrapé par Hermione. « Donne-lui ta nouvelle adresse » lui dit-elle essoufflée.

Harry détala aussi vite qu'il le put. Il voyait les cheveux de Drago être avalés de temps à autre par la foule. Il poussait des gens qui l'interpellaient en le traitant de fou furieux. Quant il perdit Drago de vue, la panique le fit courir plus vite. Hermione avait raison, il ne devait pas laisser Malefoy…Drago partir comme ça. Et puis en réfléchissant, il ne voulait plus se contenter de cette aventure de seulement deux jours. Il voulait plus, bien plus. Comme quoi courir ça éclaircit les idées !

« Drago ! » hurla t-il finalement désespéré. Il ne voulait pas croire que sa bêtise allait encore tout gâcher.

Ce dernier se redressa immédiatement, ses épaules soudainement moins lourdes, les oreilles en alerte. Il reconnaissait bien cette voix. Il l'avait appelé Drago. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit maintenant ? Il se retourna pour voir Harry à quelques distances de lui qui regardait dans tous les sens. Il s'approcha et quand l'autre le vit, il vint s'arrêter près de lui et essaya de reprendre maladroitement son souffle.

Intimant à son cœur de ne pas sortir de sa poitrine, il interrogea :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Harry ? »

Ce dernier se releva pour le regarder, hésitant. Il se mit à rougir et à balbutier.

« Drago…je voulais te demander…pardon je suis idiot…pourquoi tu es parti si vite ?… Drago est-ce que tu veux….je veux dire uniquement si tu veux d'accord ? Oh putain……tiens _(il conjura un papier avec l'adresse de son nouveau appartement)_ si tu veux tu peux venir me voir pour_... (Il sentit le désarroi l'envahir face à son discours décousu)_ enfin je veux dire…pour me dire un petit bonjour tu sais…ou peut être plus…enfin si tu veux…tu pourrais passer quelques temps avec moi là bas. C'est un appartement que j'ai acheté dans le centre de Londres moldu, c'est pas encore aménagé…on pourra le faire ensemble si tu veux…enfin uniquement si tu veux bien sûr…tu… en dis quoi ? » Finit Harry gêné d'être aussi hésitant. _Un discours construit nom de Dieu !_

« Et toi tu le veux ? » demanda Drago qui tenait le papier dans sa main en faisant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas trembler. _Vivre avec Potter ?_ Il essayait de ne pas sourire trop grand ou de ne pas sourire du tout. Son cœur battait à une allure frénétique, puis une pensée révoltante le vint à l'esprit. Et si Potter avait pitié de lui ? Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant avec l'attitude suppliante qu'il montrait des fois.

« Si je te le demande ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton sec et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Immédiatement, il s'en voulut. _Rah le stress !_ Et quand il vit les yeux furieux de Drago prêt à riposter il intervint vite en rougissant.

« Excuse moi Drago. Je suis paniqué, nerveux, je ne sais pas quoi faire ni que dire. Je veux réellement que tu viennes tu sais. Je sais que tu as ton manoir et toutes tes obligations sans doute. Mais je me rends compte que je veux absolument revivre des moments comme ceux que nous avons passés ensemble. Quoi de mieux que cet appartement pour démarrer cette nouvelle vie toi et moi… à titre d'essai hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Tu pourras toujours retourner à ton manoir si tu n'arrives pas à me supporter. On pourrait construire quelque chose de bien tout les deux… »

Drago fronçait les sourcils. D'abord son cœur avait explosé de joie. _Merlin, Potter était si maladroit_ se dit-il. Il voulut se blottir contre lui. Bien sûr qu'il voulait vivre avec lui, quelle blague ! Comme si il allait refuser ! Tout à l'heure il avait failli mourir de désespoir avant d'arriver chez lui. Puis, il se dit que Harry n'avait dit l'essentiel, à savoir l'aimait-il ? Il fronça les sourcils et Harry se méprit, il sentait une peur vicieuse lui nouer les entrailles.

« Non Non Drago ! Je t'en prie réfléchis d'abord…..je peux attendre tu sais_… (Puis il décida d'essayer de dire vraiment ce qu'il ressentait)_ ne me laisse pas comme ça s'il te plaît Drago, je veux vivre cette relation avec toi. S'il te plaît » (_je rougit, et merde je le supplie !). _Il se tut, devenant progressivement rouge sous le regard inexpressif de Drago.

« Tu es drôle Potter » ce dernier pâlit de peur. « Crois-tu vraiment que je te laisserai partir ainsi ? Surtout après cette émouvante petite scène ? » Ironisa t-il. Harry s'insulta intérieurement. Drago était vraiment…vraiment…et bien méchant. Mais soudainement, ce dernier sourit, d'un grand sourire adorable et ému. Bientôt les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

« Harry, Harry, je suis heureux tu sais ? » Il vint se blottir dans les bras de Harry. Il ferma les yeux, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. « Tu auras du mal à te débarrasser de moi maintenant tu sais ! Que ce soit maintenant où dans dix ans….tu l'aura bien cherché ! Oh t'inquiètes pas tu m'aimeras. C'est impossible de me côtoyer sans m'aimer de toute façon…tu verras, laisse faire ». Harry sourit lui aussi, heureux. Il respirait plus librement, il passa ses bras autour de Drago. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il voulait se débarrasser de Drago maintenant.

« Merci Drago, merci »

« Non c'est moi Harry qui te remercie, merci, je croyais que ce jour n'allait jamais arriver. ». Il serra Harry encore plus fort. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que Harry l'aime irrémédiablement. Il rigola de bonheur. Cette partie allait être du gâteau.

* * *

**Voilà c'était long mais c'est fini maintenant. L'épilogue viendra dans quelque temps. J'espère que la fin vous plaît.**

**Hé ! ne partez pas en oubliant de reviewer…..**

**Bises**

**A bientôt **

**Yepa**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer_** : **_Oh allez on le sait tous…._**

**_Pairing : …….._**

**_Note de l'auteur : Epilogue…où les amis restent lourds à vie, où Harry à d'étranges rituels et où l'on découvre enfin la teneur (niaise) du parchemin perdu._**

_**En espérant que cette fin vous plaira hein….**_

**_Merci encore à tous pour les reviews…et merci aussi (hum) à ceux qui ont lu sans reviewer…c'est agréable quand même d'être lu _**

**_Epilogue…ou une vie heureuse ?_**

**A vous d'en décider **

Sur le canapé était couché un jeune homme dont les cheveux blonds coupés courts s'étalaient sur un coussin bleu nuit. Son pull noir en maille relevé sur son ventre montrait une taille fine et blanche dont le propriétaire caressait le nombril rêveusement. Une jambe sur le canapé et l'autre se balançant paresseusement, il avait un sourire épuisé mais cependant heureux.

A ses pieds s'étalaient des sacs multicolores frappés de marques prestigieuses sorcières comme moldus.

Après avoir régulé sa respiration, il tourna sa tête vers la cuisine qui était dans sa ligne de mire. Il eut alors un sourire attendrit.

Debout dans cette même cuisine se tenait un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs vêtu d'un pull vert à col roulé et d'un jean foncé moldu. Ce dernier dansait et chantait à tue-tête une chanson que le blond n'arrivait décidément pas à reconnaître. Il se dit intérieurement que le jeune homme ne s'améliorerai jamais en danse. Il pouffa silencieusement. Pourtant, l'autre n'était pas bourré.

Quelques temps plus tard s'éleva dans la salle une odeur délicieuse.

Le blond finit par se lever en ramassant machinalement les sacs à ses pieds. Il se dirigea vers l'autre occupant de la maison et se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la nuque.

« Je vais prendre une douche » lui murmura t-il

« D'accord, j'irai après le dîner. Ce soir au menu, salade de tomates, pâtes au saumon, et salade de fruit. J'ai justement sorti une bouteille de vin. Ca te va ? »

« C'est excellent. A tout de suite ». Il adorait quand son compagnon s'attelait à la lourde tâche qu'était de faire à manger.

Il s'en alla laissant l'autre continuer à chantonner dans la cuisine. Ce dernier mis en marche le téléviseur mais s'en désintéressa immédiatement et préféra continuer à se dandiner dans la cuisine.

Quand le blond revint, il mit la table et retourna immédiatement se coucher sur le canapé devant le téléviseur. Se réjouissant du petit dîner en amoureux qu'ils allaient avoir.

Quelques temps plus tard, le cuisinier danseur vint s'agenouiller devant le blond et l'embrassa d'une manière qui rappelait au blond leur premier vrai baiser partagé et consentit.

Une chaleur rassurante envahit le blond. A chaque fois que l'autre l'embrassai de cette manière, il avait l'impression de faire un bond de cinq ans en arrière et de redécouvrir ses sentiments pas encore vraiment partagés à l'époque.

Il s'apprêtait à basculer sur l'autre quand leur cheminée crépita.

Un grand roux apparut en hystérie, clamant que sa femme ne voulait pas le nourrir ce soir, son fils étant chez un ami.

Le blond rajouta un couvert en râlant tandis que son compagnon rigolait avec le roux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils allaient passé à table, un grand sorcier noir dans une robe sorcier en piteux état fut comme expulsé de la cheminée. Il leur pria à genoux de le cacher de sa femme Madoka. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux femmes apparurent l'une après l'autre et se précipitèrent vers les maris incriminés. Le blond sourit et finit par passer la tête dans la cheminée pour appeler un certain Théodore Nott. Ce dernier arriva quelques instants plus tard un grand sourire aux lèvres en déclarant qu'il n'avait justement rien à bouffer chez lui ce soir.

« J'ai heureusement fait des pâtes pour un régiment » dit sérieusement le type aux cheveux noirs.

« Oh c'est gentil à vous de nous inviter » dit le grand roux en oubliant qu'ils s'étaient tous invités sans le consentement des propriétaires des lieux « d'ailleurs toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ? » Dit-il en s'adressant visiblement à sa femme

« fermes là, je savais que tu serai là. Tu viens toujours squatter ici de toute façon. Que je fasse à manger ou pas »

« c'est normal…tu cuisines comme un pied, je suis sûr que Michaël s'est barré pour éviter d'avoir à manger ce que tu allais pré…. »

« Prépare toi à bouffer ici tout le restant de ta vie ici, ingrat ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs décida de couper court à la vendetta de la jeune femme en déclarant le dîner prêt et en annonçant le menu.

Des cris enthousiastes accueillirent ces nouvelles réjouissantes.

La conversation se dirigea bientôt vers le mariage prochain du couple propriétaire des lieux et _si généreux_. Le débat porta sur le lieu du mariage et sur les tenues qui _devaient absolument se compléter_ comme précisèrent les deux femmes présentes. Vert argent et rouge or ? Aucune des deux protesta le grand roux ; blanc pour l'un et noir pour l'autre. Sûrement pas cria sa femme, « c'est pas un deuil abruti ! ».

Quand les convives voulurent savoir quand est ce qu'ils se décideraient à adopter des gosses, le blond leur demanda de la fermer et de bouffer s'ils ne voulaient pas repartir comme ils étaient venus, aussi brusquement, mais cette fois par la fenêtre.

Quand ces satanés squatteurs, dixit le blond, décidèrent de partir, il était déjà 11h du soir.

Il servit deux verres de vin _(heureusement que demain c'est dimanche songea t-il)_ et appela son colocataire à le déguster ensemble sur la canapé. Ils regardèrent un film qui exaspéra bien vite le blond qui y mit fin en embrassant son fiancé. Il faufila sa main dans le tee shirt de l'autre et lui parla doucement dans l'oreille en la lui mordillant, la léchant et y introduisant sa langue de temps à autre. Bien vite son partenaire, le corps à l'état liquide, essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever son pull. Mais le blond se leva et le regarda avant de se diriger vers les escaliers d'un air coquin.

Mais l'autre ne le suivit pas immédiatement.

Comme chaque soir, il éteignit les lumières très vite, pressé de monter à l'étage.

Comme chaque soir aussi, il laissa le feu de la cheminée éclairé le salon.

Comme chaque soir, il fit une halte devant cette même cheminée.

Au dessus de la cheminée, encadré dans un cadre noir en bois d'ébène, on pouvait voir un parchemin froissé et un peu jauni. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sourit tendrement et avec nostalgie.

Comme chaque soir, il s'avança un peu plus et se pencha pour lire le parchemin. Il toucha le cadre doucement. Il sourit au souvenir de ce que le parchemin avait déclenché comme évènements. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Ron. Ce petit fouineur lui avait ouvert en grand les portes de son bonheur présent.

Et comme chaque soir, il le lut les yeux brillants.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille avec douceur et des lèvres soyeuses lui caresser le dos; les mains se faufilèrent sur son ventre et taquinèrent son nombril. Le blond se colla passionnément au dos de son compagnon.

« Harry, viens te coucher. T'es pas sympa de ma laisser attendre comme ça » dit-il tendrement. Le su nommé se retourna et regarda le blond dans les yeux. Ce dernier sourit moqueusement en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Harry avait insisté pour accrocher ce parchemin au vu et au su de tout le monde, pour rappeler que grâce à ce parchemin _indélicat_, ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. Sans lui, le blond serait retourné à sa vie morne dans son manoir, à se morfondre et Harry aurait sans doute tourné ici et là, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui l'aurait sans aucun doute rendu moins heureux que le blond.

« je viens Drago ». Il sourit ensuite. Il savait qu'il était ridicule à se recueillir devant le parchemin chaque nuit mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « Je t'aime Drago, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?» lui demanda t-il empressé.

« Oui, maintenant je le sais » répondit Drago un sourire heureux aux lèvres de voir Harry lui sourire de cette manière délicieuse. Il sera à jamais accro à ses fossettes. Maintenant, lui aussi y avait droit, et il en profitai chaque jour. Il saisi le visage de Harry en coupe pour l'embrasser.

« je vais vite prendre ma douche, pour reprendre ce que tu as si vite interrompu tout à l'heure. Rejoins moi vite d'accord ? »

« mmmmmm » répondit rêveusement Drago.

Harry s'en alla en grimpant les escaliers en vitesse tandis que Drago se retourna vers le parchemin. Il sourit aussi en le lisant :

_Confession à Harry_

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Est-ce possible d'éprouver le manque d'un visage aussitôt qu'on le découvre ?_

_Est-ce possible de savoir en l'espace d'un regard que l'on ne pourra ni vivre, ni respirer, ni même survivre sans la vision de ce visage ?_

_Un matin, il y'a quatre ans, j' ai senti se réveiller en moi ce merveilleux et troublant sentiment._

_Devrai je me sentir coupable alors? _

_Peut être car tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne t'en doutes pas et surtout je t'ai tellement fais souffrir dans la passé._

_Depuis que je t'aime, je passe d'un bonheur céleste à un désespoir profond._

_Cet amour me fait devenir autre, en plus de me donner du plaisir et du désir._

_Cet amour n'est que fardeau. Mais je me plais tellement à t'aimer._

_Ma vie est un cycle, une boucle qui jamais n'est bouclée. Toute cette sève et cette passion que je te réserves ne te parviendront jamais…toujours je vivrai avec ce manque, ce vide et ce besoin incessant de t'appartenir. Je n'aimerai jamais plus de cette façon et c'est tant mieux car plus qu'un plaisir, c'est une torture. _

_Une plaie qui jamais ne se referme car ré ouverte toujours par ta voix, ton sourire, tes yeux, tes silences, ta cruauté..._

_Cesser de t'aimer ? _

_Ce serait me demander d'arracher mon cœur,_

_Ce serait me demander d'avancer alors que je suis aveugle._

_Non, moi je préfères une nuit d'amour, une seule nuit d'amour, pendant laquelle, au delà des mots, je pourrais te montrer toute ma passion. Nos yeux et nos bouches auraient communiqués, tu n'aurais plus été toi et moi je n'aurai plus été moi. On aurai été deux corps encastrés l'un dans l'autre. J'aurai pu être toi, je t'aurai exploré, découvert et connu comme j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire. J'aurai peut être recueilli tes soupirs les plus intimes, je les aurai avalés et savourés. J'aurai pu les ressentir et voir si nous sommes si bien accordés comme j'aime à le rêver._

_J'envelopperai cette nuit du tissu précieux et chéri des souvenirs, d'une inestimable valeur._

_Tu es ma déchéance, ma faiblesse, mon amour, ma drogue. _

_Pourquoi me le refuser ?_

_Qu'est ce que j'aime chez toi ? _

_Je n'en sais rien. Mais je t'aime. Personne jamais ne m'avait fait éprouver cela. C'est heureux pour moi de t'avoir rencontré, j'aurai su ce que c'est de ressentir des sentiments aussi contradictoires, des émotions oh combien contraires ; tu me fait vaciller et tenir debout d'un sourire._

_La nuit dans mes rêves tu viens me rejoindre pour assouvir des désirs insatiables. Désirs que je sais ne pas t'appartenir. _

_Tu descends toujours du lointain vers moi, comme l'image du matin. Le midi je me nourris de toi et le soir tu t'en vas dans ta salle commune pour mieux me rejoindre dans mes songes. Le savais tu ?_

_Mais ce n'est pas la réalité. _

_La réalité c'est quand je me lève en ces jours gris et froids, esseulé et vidé. _

_Et mon âme s'égare alors dans ces rêves qui fuient vers des profondeurs infinies…ah c'est une mer scintillante, douce et chantante sur laquelle s'estompent les vagues de mes rêves._

_Je t'aime, je t'adore. Mon cœur à jamais t'enlace de tendresse_

_Quand j'en verrais la fin, quand cette semaine sera finie, et que de larmes amères oppresseront mon cœur alors peut être recevras tu mon cœur et mon amour tremblants en confession._

_Et au jour de cette confession, mes lèvres s'attacheront tremblantes à tes pieds…_

_Mais pour l'instant caché dans mes blessures, je m'enivre de cet amour._

N'était-il pas niais au fond ? Il rigola doucement. S'il avait su plus tôt ce qui en résulterai, il aurai foutu ce satané parchemin beaucoup plus tôt au nez et à la barbe de Harry en hurlant :

- « Hé Potter, alors lis bien ce parchemin, c'est moi qui l'est écrit hein…tout ce qui y écrit est vrai…c'est pas la peine de te foutre de ma gueule. Et puis tu te rendras compte à sa lecture et avec un peu de réflexion, qu'en fait, loin de me mépriser tu es totalement fou de moi mouhahahahaha alors arrête tout de suite de faire ta tête de bois, survivant de mon cœur et embrasse moi»

Pouffant brusquement, il se précipita lui aussi à l'étage.

Il allait prendre une deuxième douche finalement.

Avec Harry.

**VOILA. Je suis tellement contente. La fic est finie. C'est bien le seul projet que j'ai mené a bien pour l'intant.**

**C'est une petite fin bien niaise et heureuse n'est ce pas ?**

**_(se courbe_) Vraiment mille mercis pour vos reviews encourageantes…**

_**J'espère que la fin vous a plu lol, on ne rigole pas pour le parchemin, méchants…j'ai fait des efforts**_

**Maintenant que j'ai expérimenter l'humour (hum) romance je vais m'atteler au Drama, au Mystery, aux Voyages dans le temps, aux UA et que sais je….. Prochain défi _Le Lys Ecarlate _(voir profile)**

**A bientôt**

**Yepa**


End file.
